Eternel
by Belly Barma
Summary: SPOILS non-stop du chapitre 24 au chapitre 104. - Je suis exceptionnelle. Je suis un monstre. Je suis quelqu'un. Je suis personne. Je vis. Je meurs. J'existe. Je disparais. Je t'aime. Je te hais. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Je me vengerai. Tu ne dois pas mourir. Je te tuerai. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis maudite. JE SUIS TON PIRE CAUCHEMARD. - Elliot x OC ; Break x OC
1. Prologue

_Bonjours..._ ***timidité*** _Ceci est ma première fanfiction... Puissiez vous être indulgent, s'il-vous-plaît..._

 _Je viens juste mettre les commentaires de début et de fin de chapitre parce que je ne l'avais pas fait avant... (logique, me direz vous..._ -_- _)_

 _Cette fiction parle de mes deux OC principaux, Douce et Victor. Vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Elle est un peu Dark de temps en temps mais sinon ça va... je ne compte pas mettre de lime ou lemon. Les couples seront (oui, il y a des couples car - même si "l'amour" n'est pas le sujet principal - il fait parti du récit) Elliot/OC et Break/OC. Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki. **La fanfic suis absolument TOUT le manga.** Du tome 6 au tome 24. Donc attention aux **spoils**. Mon but est de montrer le manga d'un autre point-de-vu, de lui donner un autre sens... J'essaye de suivre l'exemple de Mochizuki-seinsei et mettre le mystère dans le mystère et soyez indulgent je vous pris car je ne suis pas un génie de celui-ci. Ils vont s'éclaircirent au fur à et mesure que le récit avance._

 ** _Les 5 premiers chapitres sont des "introductions"._**

 ** _Le style d'écriture s'améliore à partir du chapitre 5._**

* * *

 ** **PROLOGUE****

Dans la pénombre d'une chambre à coucher, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclé est allongé sur un grand lit baldaquin, comme un mort, les bras en croix.

Une fillette de quinze/seize ans se tiens à son chevet, sur un fauteuil couleur crème.

Des ombres effrayantes se dessinent sur les mur. Le silence est pesant.

La fille murmure dans un souffle :

 ** **Fille :**** Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?...

Personne n'aurait pu lui répondre. Le corps de son ami était inerte. Froid. Il n'avait plus de chaleur, il n'avait plus d'âme, il n'avait plus de vie.

Pourtant...

Pourtant...

Pourtant...

Il était si joyeux avant...

Avant quoi?

Avant ****lui****?

Ou alors...

Etait-ce encore avant?

Etait-ce encore après?

Il était si joyeux avant...

Les lèvres du brun remuent doucement.

 **Brun :** Aucune idée...

 **Fille :** Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

 **Brun :** Tu ne comprends pas... Je dois savoir.

 **Fille :** ...

 ** **Brun :**** Tu m'en veux toujours?

 ** **Fille :**** Oui.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de l'endormi.

 ** **Brun :**** Moi aussi...

 ** **Fille :**** Toi aussi quoi?

 ** **Brun :**** Moi aussi, je ****lui**** en veux.

 ** **Fille :**** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je te fais le serment que je te vengerai. ****Il**** ne s'en tirera pas vivant. Et puis... S'il m'arrive quelque chose, on se reverra... dans une éternité.

 **Brun :** Oui... Dans une éternité...

* * *

 **DOUCE :**

 _« - Peu importe combien de sang tâche tes mains, je l'essuierai. Peu importe les sentiments que tu me portes, je les comprendrai. Peu importe si tu es heureux, triste ou en colère, je te consolerai. Peu importe si les autres t'abandonnent, je resterai. Peu importe si tu meurs, je te pleurerai. Peu importe si je meurs, jamais je ne regretterais. Peu importe où tu iras, je te suivrai. Peu importe si nous nous séparons, je te retrouverai. Peu importe qui je suis ou qui tu es, je t'aimerai. Peu importe... Je te le promets._

 _\- Pourquoi... ?_

 _\- Parce que tu es celui qui m'a sorti de l'enfer et qui m'a offert la lumière. »_

* * *

 **VICTOR RAISHROCK :**

 _« - Moi, ma fleur préférée, c'est l'Immortel !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle est un petit peu comme toi... belle... intemporelle... éternelle... »_

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Commentez si vous voulez me faire part de quelque chose ou simplement pour m'encourager. S'il vous plait, pas d'insulte ni quoi que ce soit de dégradant. J'accepte toutes les critiques, même négatives._

 ** _Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._** _Je compte faire une **réécriture/correction** mais je ne sais pas si je dois la commencer dès maintenant ou quand j'aurais fini la fanfiction... Conseillez moi s'il-vous-plait !_

 _Merci encore d'avoir lu !_


	2. Rencontre chamboulante

**CHAPITRE 1 : Rencontres chamboulantes**

Quelque part, au lycée Ludwige, un garçon aux cheveux blond cendré couvert de reflets bleuté et argenté parcoure les couloirs à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon en criant le nom d'une personne : _Leo! Leo! LEEEEOOOOOOOO! ._

Dans sa course, il renversa une jeune fille aux cheveux brun empreint d'éclats rouge et or. Il ne vit pas son visage mais ses cheveux étaient en très mauvais état : ils étaient coupés en mèche irrégulière ( pas en dégradé ), tandis que l'une descendait jusqu'aux omoplates, celle 2 millimètre plus loin était à ras du crâne puis la mèche à côté redescendait jusqu'aux épaules. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le blond voulu s'excuser en l'aidant à se relever mais la jeune fille regarda sa main ( il ne voit pas ses yeux mais la tête de la brune est tournée vers la main ) et sa bouche pris un rictus terrifié. Elle se leva d'un bon sans l'aide du garçon puis parti en courant.

 _ **Le garçon blond *marmonnant avant de la coursé* :**_ Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles...

La demoiselle arriva à la bibliothèque et parti se caché parmi les nombreuses étagères.

Le blond repéra un autre garçon de son âge et se dirigea vers lui l'air très en colère. Le garçon en question ressemblait à un hérisson : ses mèches de cheveux étaient comme planté dans sa tête, la frange qui lui arrivait jusqu'au nez cachait les trois quart de ses énormes lunettes, ses yeux étaient impossible à distingués, comme invisible.

 _ **Le blond *chuchotant* :**_ __Ahh Leo! Enfin! Viens m'aider, je veux parlé à quelqu'un qui s'enfuit quand j'approche. Viens m'aider à l'encercler.

 _ **Leo *normal* :**_ __Ok.

Ils passèrent de chaque côté de l'étagère. La fille était la tête contre l'étagère, pour dissimuler sont visage.

 _ **Le blond :**_ Salut!

La fille se retourna et se mis à tremblé en voyant le garçon.

Celui-ci et Leo ne purent cacher leur surprise en voyant son visage : il était couvert de bleus, plein de pansement. Elle avait un coquard et la lèvre inférieur fendu. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore pire ( si c'était possible ) vu de devant.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de remarqué qu'elle avait une forme d'yeux familière et l'oeil droit doré tandis que l'autre était rouge sang.

 _ **La fille *chuchotant, abasourdit* :**_ __Toi ...

 _ **Le blond :**_ __Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Elle ne répondit pas, hochant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle se retourna et tenta de fuir mais fut bloqué par Leo. Elliot lui saisit le poignet fermement mais en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Elle se mis à crier d'une voix suraigu, secoué de sanglots.

 _ **Le fille *hurlant* :**_ __LACHEZ-MOI! LACHEZ-MOI! _LACHEZ-MOI!_

 _ **Le blond :**_ Calme toi... Je vais pas te faire de mal...

 _ **? :**_ Elle n'a pas peur que vous lui fassiez du mal, pour ça elle a l'habitude... *gloussant* Elle a juste peur que ce soit vous qui ayez mal. Voir très mal...

La voix n'était ni très masculine ni très féminine, elle était les deux. Cette voix aurait pu appartenir à un homme comme à une femme. C'en était très frustrant.

Le jeune fille émis un petit couinement et eut un frisson d'horreur : un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain bouclé et à la moue boudeuse se tenait appuyé sur l'étagère. Il était petit (plus petit que Leo) mais il était ... superbe : les trais fin et délicat. Le seul hic était ses yeux vert foncé... beaux mais froids comme de la glace. Il avait un livre ouvert dans les mains, comme s'il était là depuis le début de la conversation.

 _ **Le jeune homme :**_ Continu Elliot. C'est assez... Divertissant...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Comment sais-tu mon nom?

 _ **Le jeune homme :**_ Je sais tout de toi...

 _ **Elliot *marmonnant* :**_ Bravo l'humilité.

Les narines du brun frémirent sous l'effet de la colère. La jeune fille se jeta à ses pied.

 _ **La fille :**_ Je vous en pris... Victor... Majesté... Tout est ma faute.

 _ **Victor :**_ Je sais bien, ma chère Douce... Tout est de ta faute mais personne n'a le droit de touché mon valet, et encore moins _Elliot Nightray_.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux garçon, encore choqués _(Elliot et Leo)_ , et souris d'un air sadique.

 _ **Victor :**_ Vous allez le payé... Tous les trois...

Douce frissonna, Elliot pris son épée et Léo chargea son pistolet.

 _ **Victor *prenant un air dur* :**_ Douce! Au pied.

Douce avança vers lui et s'évanouit arrivée à sa hauteur.

Victor marmonna une grossièreté et lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes pour la réveillé. Elle gémit de douleur mais resta sur le sol.

 _ **Victor *entre ses dents* :**_ __Mais quelle idiote...

Il allait recommencé à la battre quand une voix siffla :

 _ **? :**_ Vous êtes vraiment un monstre... Vous me dégoûtez...

Leo avait parlé.

 _ **Victor :**_ Mesure bien tes paroles petit... Je n'ai que faire d'un serviteur empreint de pitié.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne vous permet pas de vous adressez à lui comme ça.

 _ **Victor :**_ Toi aussi mesure tes paroles... On ne parle pas comme ça à quelqu'un qui a un rôle plus élevé que lui dans la société.

 _ **Elliot :**_ VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS À QUI VOUS AVEZ À FAIRE OU QUOI? PERSONNE N'A UN RÔLE PLUS ÉLEVÉ QUE MOI DANS LA SOCIÉTÉ!

 _ **Victor :**_ Et non... Il y a moi avant toi. Sale traître! Sale traitre à son rang... Ami avec un domestique... Et puis quoi encore... Pfff... Ridicule.

Elliot ne pouvait pas deviner que ce jeune homme avait ses raisons de l'appeler comme ça.

Une balle est parti. Elliot a fermé les yeux, les a ré-ouvert et il pensa directement qu'il aurait dut les gardés fermé : Victor était "sensé" être mort ou agonisant pourtant il était sur le dos de Leo (qui était tombé), lui faisant une clé de bras et lui collant le visage contre le carrelage jusqu'à le faire saigné, le tout le faisant gémir de douleur.

 _ **Elliot *chuchotant*:**_ Pourquoi tu fais ça?

 _ **Victor *sourire sadique*:**_ Comment? Je n'ai rien entendu.

 _ **Elliot :**_ POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA SALE COUILL*N DE MER*E?!

 _ **Victor *élargissant son sourire*:**_ Je m'ennuie...

 _ **Elliot *hors de lui*:**_ C'EST UNE BLAGUE!

 _ **Victor :**_ Oui, le plus gros gag de l'année.

 _ **Elliot :**_ LÂCHES LE TOUT DE SUITE!

 _ **Victor :**_ TU TE PREND POUR QUI POUR ME DONNER DES ORDRES!

Ça y est, son masque d'impassibilité s'est craquelé, laissant paraître une fureur noire. Son magnifique visage n'était plus que de la haine à l'état pur. Son front était plié par la rage et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncé qu'on pouvait se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se rentrer dedans.

 _Victor hait les gens qui lui donnent des ordres._

 _Victor hait le blond de ses cheveux._

 _Victor hait le bleu de ses yeux._

 _Victor hait son grain de beauté._

 _Victor hait Elliot Nightray._

Et enfin, Victor hait les gens qui touchent Douce.

D'ailleurs, Victor la hait, elle aussi. Toujours à vouloir être gentille avec lui. Tiens... la voila qui se réveille.

 _Pfff... Quelle plaie._

Elle se jette aux pieds de Victor, redresse la tête, lui adresse un sourire sincère qu'il ne mérite pas puis lui dit:

 _ **Douce :**_ Mon chère Victor. _***petit rire***_ Tu t'énerve beaucoup trop facilement. Ils ne cherchaient pas à m'approcher... Et puis ils va bien falloir que je puisse approcher des garçons pour retrouver Gi-

 _ **Victor :**_ SI TU ME PARLE ENCORE DE CE SALE _GILBERT_ ET DE CET ABRUTI DE _VINCENT_ JE TE TUE.

Douce se met à pleurer des larmes silencieuses.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Vous parlez bien de Gilbert et Vincent... Deux frères... Un noiraud et un blond... Yeux dorés... Doré et rouge...

Douce se jette sur Elliot et l'attrape par le col, le plaquant contre une étagère au passage.

 _ **Douce :**_ TU LES CONNAIS?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ euh... Oui... Ce sont mes grands frères...

 _ **Douce :**_ TU POURRAS LES AMENEZ ICI?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ euh... Oui... Mais ce ne sont que mes grands frères adoptifs...

 _ **Victor *sifflant entres ses dents* :**_ Lâches le Douce.

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais Victor... Il peut m'aider à les retrouvés...

 _ **Victor :**_ TU N'AS LE DROIT DE TOUCHER PERSONNE ET PERSONNE N'A LE DROIT DE TE TOUCHER SINON...

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais Victor...

 _ **Victor :**_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris...

Le garçon empoigna un couteau qui venait de glisser de sa manche, sauta de Leo (il était toujours dessus) et fis tombé Douce sur le ventre, par terre puis lui empoigna une mèche de cheveux. Il la coupa à ras du crâne.

Elliot regardait la scène d'un air ébahi. Il n'avait plus rien dit après sa tirade sur Gilbert et Vincent, trop choqué par se qui était en train de se passé.


	3. A comme amitié, A comme abruti

**CHAPITRE 2 : A comme Amitié, A comme Abruti**

 **POINT DE VUE DE ELLIOT :**

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque. Léo et Moi même sommes entrain d'aller chercher des serpillières et des balais pour nettoyer la salle B43.

Ah ouuuiii... Vous ne savez pas comment nous en sommes arrivé là... Et bien... La bibliothécaire est arrivé avant qu'il y est un meurtre et Victor ne l'a pas frappé, même si il avait l'air d'en avoir très envie. Elle a envoyé Victor chez le proviseur qui lui a juste fait des réprimandes et nous a mis en colle toute la semaine pour faire le ménage.

Tiens Victor... Il nous fait un doigt d'honneur... Sale petit enfoiré... Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a un fan club de fille... C'est vrai quoi ! A par qu'il est beau gosse, il a quoi? Il est intelligent? Oui, il a des bonnes notes dans toutes les matières et alors? Il est surtout violent, prétentieux, agressif, trop fier... Et non! Je ne suis pas jaloux! Mais je m'égare, là...

 _ **Victor :**_ Sale traître.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laissé faire mais un sentiment nouveau avait germé en moi… la peur.

J'ai peur qu'il me face la même chose qu'à Léo, Douce ou même pire... Je sais... C'est très lâche... mais ceux qui disent que je suis un lâche n'ont jamais vu la tête de Victor quand il est énervé. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà eut peur mais jamais pour quelqu'un... Pas d'un ado qui fait 15 cm de moins que moi en tout cas.

Je me demande comment Douce connaît Gilbert et Vincent... Sûrement encore une fille dragué par Vince... MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX!

Nous arrivons en salle B43. Enfiiinnnn... On va pouvoir se reposer et espionner les dossiers du prof. Bah oui quoi... Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'on allait nettoyer... On est pas des femmes de ménage quand même. Alors... Voyons, voyons... Cette salle m'a tout l'air d'une salle de science. Mais où sont donc les fiches de pédophile d'information?...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. _Pris la main dans le sac_ , comme dirai le clown (Xerxes Break). J'avoue avoir eut peur... Oh Ça va! Je ne suis pas peureux ok! Mais je suis quand même caché sous le bureau.

J'entends quelqu'un s'adresser à Leo.

 _ **? :**_ __Leo... Ton maître n'est pas là?

 _ **Léo :**_ __Si... Il est sous le bureau.

Mais quel traître!

Je n'avais mis que quelques secondes à reconnaître la voix... si particulière et singulière : mélodieuse, angélique, mielleuse, gentille, et puis aussi...

La nappe se soulève rapidement et une main m'attrapa par le col, me jetant sur le carrelage, m'arrachant de mes rêves.

 _ **Douce :**_ __Je veux un rendez-vous avec vous pour proposer une rencontre avec Gilbert et Vincent.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Aïe... Ça va pas de jeter les gens comme ça... Ouïe...

 _ **Douce :**_ __Désolé... Vraiment... Des fois, je ne contrôle pas ma force.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi tu ne te sert pas de cette force contre Victor?...

 _ **Douce :**_ Personne ne peut se défendre contre Victor. Allez... Levez-vous.

Douce avait sorti ça en toute simplicité... comme si c'était normal de ce faire traiter comme ça! Mais où va le monde sérieux!

 _ **Elliot :**_ __C'est d'accord pour le rendez-vous.

 _ **Douce *souriant* :**_ __Merci.

Elle allait sortir mais se retourna et me dit:

 _ **Douce :**_ Ce soir... À la fontaine du dragon... 19 heure. Ne sois pas en retard... je n'aurais que 20 minutes.

Elle sortie en fermant doucement la porte.

 **POINT DE VUE EXTERNE :**

Le clocher vient de sonner. Il est 19 heure précise.

Une jeune fille couverte de pansements aux yeux vairons se tient assise sur un banc, devant une petite fontaine.

Quelqu'un approche mais la jeune fille ne bouge pas. Elle contemple les jardins.

Une main lui attrape brusquement l'épaule. La jeune demoiselle ne détourne pas pour autant le regard.

 _ **La jeune fille :**_ __C'est beau hein...

 _ **? *voix essoufflé* :**_ __Hhh... Hhh... Non mais vraiment Douce... Hhh... Tu aurais pu choisir un endroit moins éloigné du Lycée... Hhh...

 _ **Douce :**_ __C'est beau hein...

 _ **? :**_ Non mais tu m'écoute!

 _ **Douce :**_ ... C'est beau hein...

 _ **? :**_ ... Oui... C'est beau...

 _ **Douce :**_ Personne ne prend vraiment le temps de regarder la nature... Mais regardez comme c'est beau messire Elliot...

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Tu ne va pas bien? Tu es malade? Tu es triste?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui... Je crois que je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir regarder ce spectacle avec ma famille...

 _ **Elliot :**_ ...

 _ **Douce :**_ __Dites moi messire Elliot... Comment sont Gilbert et Vincent maintenant?

 _ **Elliot *surpris* :**_ Eh bien... Gilbert est partit du manoir il n'y a pas longtemps et on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant... Et Vincent est assez étrange... Il a les yeux vairons comme toi -mais tu dois déjà le savoir-, il passe son temps à trucider des ours en peluche... et puis... une de ses occupations favorite est de séduire les femmes... il est très mystérieux et une grande zone d'ombre l'enveloppe.

 _ **Douce :**_ __Est-ce qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis?

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Oui, bien sûr... Tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

 _ **Douce :**_ __Merci Elliot... Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus personne.

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Où sont tes anciens amis?

 _ **Douce :**_ __S'il ne sont pas mort... Je ne sais pas... Ils sont très complexe...

 _ **Elliot :**_ ...

Un grand silence se fait pendant plusieurs minutes.

 _ **Douce :**_ Dis moi... Que sais-tu des Baskervilles?

 **Elliot :** Pourquoi cette question?

 _ **Douce *fuit son regard* :**_ J'ai lu un résumé de livre dessus mais je n'ai pas bien compris...

 _ **Elliot : Eh**_ bien... Pour commencé... Les Baskervilles font partis d'un clan très ancien... Je ne sais pas bien à quoi ils servent mais je sais qu'ils veulent s'emparer de la volonté de l'abysse et que ce sont eux qui ont déclenché la tragédie de Sablier, il y a 100 ans.

 _ **Douce :**_ _ **hein.**_..

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise.

 _ **Douce :**_ Et que sont-ils devenu?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Comment?

 _ **Douce :**_ Qu'est devenu le clan des Baskervilles depuis 100 ans.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ils avaient complètement disparu et on croyait qu'il étaient tous mort... jusqu'à il y a 10 ans... Ils sont revenu pour plonger un garçon dans l'abysse...

 _ **Douce :**_ __Qui?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oz Vesalius.

 _ **Douce :**_ ...

Elle est pensive à cette nouvelle... Oz et Vesalius... Ça ne colle pas. Pourtant... Non. Impossible. Pourtant...

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Ça va?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui pourquoi?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu as l'air inquiète...

 _ **Douce :**_ __Non... Ce n'est rien... Juste que je déteste les Vesalius...

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Moi aussi...

 _ **Douce :**_ Au faite... C'est Elliot comment?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Elliot Nightray et toi?

Il faut qu'elle détourne la conversation maintenant. Mais elle était encore dégoutée que ce soit un Nightray. Un Nightray… Beurk.

 _ **Elliot :**_ __Douce comment?

 _ **Douce :**_ Comment tu trouve Gilbert et Vincent? Honnêtement.

Mission accomplit!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Honnêtement... Je trouve que Gilbert est un minable et que Vincent est un pervers psychopathe.

Il se prend une gifle et tombe parterre.

 _ **Douce :**_ __ELLIOT, TU ES UN IMBECILE! TU NE CHERCHE MÊME PAS À CONNAÎTRE LES GENS AVANT DE LES CRITIQUER! TU ES JUSTE ABRUTI PAR LES RUMEURS QUE D'AUTRES PERSONNES T'ONS MIS DANS LE CRÂNE!

Et elle part. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle s'en fiche. Gilbert et Vincent avaient trop souffert par le passé pour re-souffrir maintenant. Les rumeurs à leur sujet n'avaient pas changé avec le temps. Les gens étaient toujours aussi égocentrique et abruti. Oui... Ce sont tous des abrutis... Une nouvelle amitié viens de commencer et elle est aussitôt gâché par cette sorte de personne...

 _ **Douce *chuchotant*:**_ abruti... abruti... je hais les abrutis...


	4. Réconciliation Ou pas

**CHAPITRE 3 : Réconciliations… ou pas**

Voici 3 jours qu'Elliot n'a plus vu Douce. Il était rentré tout chamboulé de leur rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas voulu raconter sa mésaventure à Léo qui n'avait pas insisté beaucoup non plus.

Les deux garçon se dirigent en se moment même vers la cantine pour prendre leur repas du midi. Demain, se sera enfin le week-end.

 _ **Léo *montre du doigt le bout de la cantine*:**_ Regarde Elliot! Ce n'est pas Douce là-bas?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Si, je crois que c'est bien elle.

 _ **Léo :**_ Il n'y a pas Victor... On peut aller manger avec elle.

 _ **Elliot *incertain*:**_ Ouai...

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu n'as pas l'air sûr...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais si ! Viens. On y va.

Les garçons se dirigent vers Douce avec leurs plateaux. Cette dernière était de dos, elle ne les voient pas derrière elle. Léo lui tapote le bras pour la prévenir de leur présence.

 _ **Douce *ne se retourne pas*:**_ Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

 _ **Léo :**_ Est-ce qu'on peut manger avec toi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Toi oui mais pas lui.

Elle se retourne vers eux et désigne Elliot du menton.

 _ **Elliot *indigné*:**_ Pourquoi?!

 _ **Léo :**_ Victor n'est pas là?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non... Il ne veut plus me parler... Il m'a enfermé pendant 3 jours dans un placard... *se tourne vers Elliot* On se demande à cause de qui...

 _ **Léo :**_ Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé?

 _ **FLASH-BACK**_

 _ **Elliot :**_ Honnêtement... Je trouve que Gilbert est un minable et que Vincent est un pervers psychopathe.

Il se prend une gifle et tombe parterre.

 _ **Douce :**_ ELLIOT, TU ES UN IMBECILE! TU NE CHERCHE MÊME PAS À CONNAÎTRE LES GENS AVANT DE LES CRITIQUER! TU ES JUSTE ABRUTI PAR LES RUMEURS QUE D'AUTRES PERSONNES T'ONS MIS DANS LE CRÂNE!

Et elle part. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle s'en fiche. Gilbert et Vincent avaient trop souffère par le passé pour re-souffrir maintenant. Les rumeurs à leur sujet n'avaient pas changé avec le temps. Les gens étaient toujours aussi égocentrique et abruti. Oui... Ce sont tous des abrutis... Une nouvelle amitié viens de commencer et elle est aussitôt gâché par cette sorte de personne...

 _ **Douce *chuchotant*:**_ abruti... abruti... je hais les abrutis...

Elliot a du mal à se remettre du choc. Il va surement avoir un bleu pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il faut qu'il la rattrape sinon elle ne reviendrait plus jamais le voir. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Bizarrement, il s'était attaché à elle en très peu de temps et de discutions. Il avait envi de la protéger... comme un grand frère envers sa petite sœur.

Il se met a courir après elle.

 _ **Elliot :**_ DOUCE!…...DOUCE!...DOUCE!

Elle entre dans un bâtiment. Elliot se dit que ça doit être le dortoir des filles mais n'a pas le temps de prolonger sa pensée.

Elle cours dans les escaliers, Elliot toujours sur les talons.

 _ **Elliot :**_ DOUCE!... _Hhh..._ ATTENDS MOI... _Hhh..._ S'IL TE PLAÎT... _Hhh..._

 _ **Douce :**_ Laisse moi... Laisse moi...

Elle entre dans la chambre numéroté 243. Elliot cogne à la porte comme si sa vie en dépend.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce! Hhh... Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

 _ **Douce :**_ ...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce... Réponds... Excuse-moi...

 _ **Douce :**_ ...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je voudrai qu'on reste amis... _Aaaaa!_

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Elliot tombe dans la chambre. Il se retrouve devant des chaussures d'uniforme pour homme.

 _ **? :**_ Hé bien... Quand vas-tu arrêté de crier ?

Oh non... _Victor..._

 _ **Victor :**_ On ne rentre pas dans la chambre des gens comme ça tu sais... Cela-dit... Le respect n'a jamais été ton point fort...

 _ **Elliot *se redresse* :**_ Il n'a pas l'air d'être le tien non plus...

 _ **Victor :**_ Comment oses-tu tutoyer quelqu'un dont tu ne connais rien... Pas même le nom...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Eh bien, allez y... Quel est _votre_ nom?

Le beau visage de Victor se disloque. Il n'exprime plus qu'une grande tristesse. Sa voix grimpe d'un octave.

 _ **Victor *chuchotant*:**_ Sors d'ici.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non. Je suis venu parler à Douce, pas à toi.

 _ **Victor :**_ SORS D'ICI!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non.

 _ **Victor *larmes coulent sur ses joues*:**_ T'ES SOURDS OU QUOI ? SORS !

Il pousse Elliot hors de la chambre et claque la porte. Il tombe par terre, en larmes et se tiens la tête en les mains. Il hurle à la mort.

Quand il pense qu'il s'était promis de tenir le coup face à Elliot... Il est vraiment pitoyable...

 _ **FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

 _ **Elliot et Douce :**_ Rien!

 _ **Léo :**_ Ok... C'est bon. Vous avez le droit de ne pas me parler de vos petites histoires de couple...

 _ **Elliot :**_ QUELLES HISTOIRES DE COUPLE ! ON EST PAS ENSEMBLE ! JE NE SORS PAS AVEC UNE FILLE QUI PASSE SON TEMPS À ME GIFLER !

Douce se rembrunit et se lève. Elle prend son verre d'eau (il est plein) et verse sa totalité sur la tête d'Elliot. La brune prend son plateau et s'en va.

 _ **Léo :**_ Sérieux... Que c'est-il passé à votre rendez-vous?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais rien... Lâche-moi un peu.

Les garçons sont maintenant dans la salle de bain de la petite chambre qu'ils partagent...

 _ **Léo :**_ Change toi... Je t'attends dans la chambre.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ok.

Léo se pose sur le lit d'Elliot _( car le sien est trop plein de livre )_ et se met à réfléchir intensément. Pourquoi Douce en veut tant à Elliot? Pourquoi avait-elle été enfermé dans un placard pendant trois jours à cause de lui? Il ne voyait qu'une réponse : Victor avait découvert leur rendez-vous par la faute d'Elliot.

Elliot sort de la salle de bain. Il est changé et comme neuf.

 _ **Léo :**_ Victor à découvert votre rendez-vous n'est-ce pas?

 _ **Elliot *soupire*:**_ Non... C'est pire que ça...

Il s'assoit à coté de son valet et lui raconte l'histoire.

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu devrais aller lui parlé.

 _ **Elliot :**_ À qui? Douce ou Victor?

 _ **Léo :**_ Douce bien sûr. Je ne te souhaiterai jamais de parler à Victor.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui... Même si il y a quelques petites choses à éclairer dans _"l'affaire Victor"_...

Ils avaient cours de sport après le déjeuné. Le professeur est un homme fait comme une armoire à glace : la parfaite incarnation de la caricature de prof de sport. Les cheveux noir coupé en brosse, les petits yeux vicieux, le langage vulgaire et la fâcheuse tendance de glisser des gros mots un peu partout dans ses phrases. Vous voyez le topo du prof? Bien.

 _ **Le prof :**_ Nous allons travailler avec la première c, aujourd'hui. Allez mettre vos putain de survet'.

Ils vont se changer et pénètrent dans le gymnase.

Les Nightray sont tous deux surpris d'y voir Douce, assise seule dans un coin.

 _ **Le prof :**_ Nous allons aujourd'hui faire boxe. Vous trois, là... Oui vous les idiots... Au lieu de glander, allez chercher les gants.

Elliot, Léo et Douce furent contraint d'aller chercher les gants. Douce passe devant et ignore les deux garçons.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce... S'il te plaît... Pardonne moi...

La brune se retourne et prend un air faussement surpris.

 _ **Douce :**_ Un descendant de la famille Nightray qui s'excuse... Alors ça, c'est nouveau...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Excuse moi...

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Qui en voudrais à quelqu'un qui juge les gens sans les connaître, rend visite à une personne sans réfléchir deux seconde alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la voir et, en plus, nous dit qu'on est idiot et violent? Qui en voudrait à se genre de personnes?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

 _ **Douce :**_ Il fallait y penser avant. Tu me dégoute. Rien que de te voir me donne des envies de vomir mon déjeuné. Ah oui... C'est vrai... Je n'ai pas pris mon déjeuné car un blond sans cervelle m'en a empêché...

 _ **Léo :**_ Où est Victor?

 _ **Douce :**_ Il ne voulait pas venir. Il a préféré rester jouer du piano.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Et le prof ne dit rien!?

 _ **Douce :**_ Victor est un peu trop haut placé pour qu'on puisse lui faire des reproches.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais quel flemmard...

Douce se retourne et fixe intensément Elliot. Celui-ci se sent un petit peu mal-à-l'aise.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je ne te permet pas de parler de mon maître de cette façon, Nightray.

Son tons était tranchant, ce qui surpris les deux garçons. Elle ne devrait pas protéger Victor. Il la bas, la maltraite, l'opprime. Elle devrait le haire.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'ai pas à te donner de raison.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi tu le protège ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis libre.

 _ **Elliot *ironique* :**_ Tu es vachement libre, c'est vrai.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je suis libre. C'est _moi_ qui décide de rester avec Victor ou pas.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi tu le laisse te maltraiter?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je ne le laisse pas. Je l'oblige.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Hein _?!_

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus. Laisse moi maintenant.

Elle se retourne et part sans un mot de plus vers la salle de rangement.

 _ **Leo :**_ Bizarre...

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est vrai... Ça ne ressemble pas à Douce tout ça...

 _ **Leo :**_ Elliot, tu ne la connais pas.

C'est vrai. C'est horriblement vrai. Elliot le sait.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais je ferai tout pour…

Le blond court pour la rattraper.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de le regarder.

 _ **Douce :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste en froid ensemble…

 _ **Douce :**_ Et moi, tu sais ce que je veux ?! Je voudrais que tu m-

Elle se stoppe d'un coup, comme si elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose _très_ importante. Elle prend un petit sourire mystérieux et se retourne vers lui très, très lentement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu sais ce que je veux ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Euh...

Elliot est très surpris par se changement soudain de la part de la jeune brune.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je voudrais que tu m'excuse de t'en avoir voulu… C'est vrai… Ce n'était pas de ta faute… J'ai me part de responsabilité aussi.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Euh… Ce n'était pas à moi de m'excuser ?

 _ **Douce :**_ J'ai une idée ! Je m'excuse puis tu t'excuse et on se pardonne !

 _ **Elliot :**_ D'accord ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Pardon, Elliot…

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pardon, Douce…

 _ **Leo :**_ Voilà ! C'est réglé ! On va chercher les gants maintenant ou vous comptés d'abord vous embrasser ?

Elliot devient tout rouge tandis que Douce réprime un sourire malicieux.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Q- Quoi ?!

 _ **Leo :**_ Allez ! On y va !

Les cours et la journée se passèrent plutôt bien. Nos trois personnages dînent ensemble. Et Douce pose LA question :

 _ **Douce :**_ Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Gilbert et Vincent ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne sais pas… Je peux voir pour le week-end prochain…

 _ **Douce :**_ Ce serai vraiment formidable si tu pouvais faire ça Elliot !

Douce est vraiment jolie malgré son air un peu fou. Elliot se met à rougir. Il n'a pas le droit de penser à d'autre fille qu' _elle_ …

 _ **Elliot :**_ La semaine prochaine alors !

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Merci Elliot.

 _ **Elliot :**_ De- De rien !


	5. Retrouvailles, euh Heureuses ?

**CHAPITRE 4 : RETROUVAILLES, EUH... HEUREUSES ?**

Elliot était bien embêté. Pourquoi ? Parce que de 1) il avait accepté de présenter ses « frères » à une quasi-inconnue et, de 2) il s'était re-disputer avec Douce trois fois en 1 semaine pour _X_ raisons et il en avait fait les frais puis, de 3) il était rentré au manoir sans la moindre idée sur comment parler à Vincent ou comment joindre Gilbert. Et dire qu'il n'avait que deux jours pour reposer ses pauvres joues endolories par les gifles de la jeune fille. Pauvre de lui ! Ça ne suffirait jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas non-plus compter sur son valet car celui-ci lui fracassait sur le crâne un dico sortit d'on ne sait où chaque fois qu'il demandait. Leo lui répondait par : « C'est toi qui t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation alors maintenant, assumes comme un homme ! »

 _Vraiment... Pauvre de lui..._

Il trouva finalement un moment pour parler à son frère adoptif dans l'après-midi du Dimanche. À la dernière minute, quoi.

Ce dernier somnolait dans le grand canapé du salon bleu.

Normal.

Elliot se racla la gorge avec instance. Vincent ne sembla pas plus le remarquer.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Euh... Vincent ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Hum ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Vincent ouvrit un petit peu plus les yeux en haussant des sourcils, surpris.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Oui, vas y...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Alors voilà... J'ai une amie au lycée qui...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Oui ?

Elliot devint cramoisi.

 _ **Elliot :**_ J'ai une amie au lycée qui... Enfin...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Personne ne t'interdis de finir ta phrase.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Elle voudrait te rencontrer. Toi... Et Gil, aussi.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Ah ? C'est juste ça ? Si tu savais le nombre de fille veulent nous rencontrer... Elle s'appelle comment ton « amie » ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Je ne connais pas de Douce, désolé.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Tu peux me laisser, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais bien faire ma sieste tranquillement. Tu vois, _moi_ , je suis quelqu'un d'occupé.

Elliot ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce. Il avait promis. Et il tiendrait ça promesse sinon... Ça existe une fracture de la joue ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je trouvais juste ça marrant car elle a les yeux vairons doré et rouge, comme toi mais inversés.

Vincent se redressa comme un ressort et regarda son frère, les yeux écarquillés par quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à de la peur, ou de la frayeur, même. Sa lèvre inférieur tremblait un petit peu. Ses joues rosirent.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Tu es sûr qu'elle s 'appelle Douce ?!

—

 _ **Une semaine plus tard...**_

Douce est accroupie, adossée contre un pilier du perron du luxueux lycée Lutwidge. Elle attend. Leo est dans la même position qu'elle, dans son dos, sauf que lui, il lit. Elliot est debout devant eux, nerveux. Il fait les cent pas, ignoré complètement par les deux autres. Leo leva cependant les yeux de son bouquin pour réprimander son maître.

 _ **Leo :**_ Elliot, calme toi. Ça ne sert à rien de stresser.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je suis très calme !

 _ **Leo :**_ C'est le fait de voir Gilbert qui te met dans cet état ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Il s'est passé quoi avoir Gilbert ?

 _ **Leo :**_ Dispute de famille.

 _ **Elliot :**_ _Dispute de famille ?_ Dispute de famille ?! Ce lâche a déserté et déshonoré la maison Nightray !

 _ **Douce :**_ Déserté... Faut pas exagérer non plus, on n'est pas à l'armée !

 _ **Leo :**_ Mais, pour Elliot, la vie est une bataille...

 _ **Elliot :**_ N'importe quoi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Leo, tu as lu combien de fois le livre de philo que tu as emprunté hier ?

 _ **Leo :**_ Deux fois, pourquoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait... Mais comment tu fais pour lire aussi vite ?! Moi, je lis une page par jour alors que toi...

 _ **Leo :**_ Je ne sais pas. C'est un don inné chez moi !

 _ **Douce :**_ … _*_ _ **blasée**_ _*_

 _ **Elliot :**_ … _*_ _ **blasé**_ _*_

Une voiture pénétra à toute vitesse dans la cour de gravier. Elle se gara devant le petit groupe. Elliot fulminait, Douce souriait et Leo s'en fichait complètement. Un homme ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur, sorti puis observa les trois « amis ». Il portait des chaussures noires, un pantalon noir, une longue veste noire avec des boutons dorés et un chapeau de feutre noir. Même ses cheveux, rassemblant étrangement à des algues étaient noirs-de-jais avec quelques reflets bleus.

 _Gilbert._ Pensa automatiquement la jeune brune. _Où est Vincent ?_ Fut la deuxième pensée qui la traversa.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Bonjours... Elliot...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Où est Vincent ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Il dort. Je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller.

 _ **Douce *les yeux brillants* :**_ Je peux essayer ?

Le noiraud la regarda étrangement. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette fille. Pourtant... Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Oui, il en était sûr et certain ! Cette certitude provenait sûrement du grand sentiment de nostalgie et de vide qu'il ressentait quand il la regardait. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était totalement perdu.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Euh... Si vous voulez...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Grr...

 _ **Leo :**_ …

 _ **Douce :**_ Hihihi~

Elle entra dans la calèche, sûre d'elle, avec un petit rire sadique. Douce s'avançait vers le blond et lui caressa tendrement la joue droite. Un léger frisson parcourra l'endormi. Il gonfla légèrement ses joues avec un grognement. La jeune femme retira délicatement sa main avant de claquer soudainement les joues de Vincent comme un musicien l'aurait fait avec des timbales. Le Nightray se réveilla sitôt dans un grand sursaut.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Quoi ?! De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? C'est la guerre ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Evidement... Je me disais aussi... La technique violente te ressemble plus que la Douce. Je me demande ce qu'on but tes parents en te nommant ainsi.

La brune se retourna très lentement vers l'imbécile qui venait de parler. Elle était trop heureuse de revoir ceux qu'elle chérissait tant et tant pour qu'un idiot impulsif vienne lui gâcher sa journée.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tais-toi.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qui te permet de me parler sur ce ton, idiote ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour ça. Et encore moins venant de toi. Puis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi et non moi l'idiot ici.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Répètes un peu pour voir !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu es un idiot, Elliot Nightray.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Sale petite-

Il se reçoit un gros coup de livre dans la nuque sous le sourire sadique de Douce.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais vous vous êtes tous liés contre moi ou quoi ?!

 _ **Douce et Leo *sourire de sadique* :**_ Oui. Hehehe...

Vincent reprit ses esprits et jugea avec étonnement la jeune fille. Elle était chétive, son dos était cambrer à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient coupés n'importe comment. Non... Pas coupé. Déchiré. Il avait assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour savoir que ça n'avait pas était fait avec des ciseaux. Plus avec un couteau, pensa-t-il. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux vairons brillant d'une lueur de folie et d'excitation. Cette façon de se tenir, de parler aux gens, et ses yeux, révélant tout son caractère... Il connaissait ça bien. _Trop_ bien.

 _ **Vincent :**_ T-

Les yeux de Douce s'écarquillèrent et elle se jeta sur Vincent et lui plaquant sa main gauche sur la bouche. Elle sourit et lui chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille. Le contractant de Dormouse éclata d'un rire franc et totalement incompréhensible pour ses frères et Leo. Douce fit une mine vexée, croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Douce ? Hahahahahaha...

 _ **Douce :**_ Tss...

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Heu... Vincent ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Oui ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Qui est cette personne ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu es très malpolie, Gil !

 _ **Gil : *part en dépression***_

 _ **Douce *à Vincent, chuchote* :**_ Il est souvent comme ça ?

 _ **Vincent *à Douce, chuchote* :**_ Laisses tomber... Il est comme ça depuis que nous sommes revenu. N'est-ce pas mignon ?

 _ **Douce *même ton* :**_ Je lui dis ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Vas y. Il va bien finir par le savoir, de toutes façons.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge puis toussote. Elle ne sait pas comment lui avouer... Et puis, il y a Elliot et Leo, aussi. Est-ce que si elle le dit... tout va échouer ? Sa mission. Sa quête. Elle seule pouvait la faire. Si elle venait à rater... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, bien sûr.

 _ **Douce :**_ Eh bien... En fait...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Elle est notre sœur !

 _ **Douce :**_ Vincent...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Oui ?

 _ **Douce *aura menaçante* :**_ Je croyais que c'était à moi de le dire...

Vincent se fait soudain tout petit et se força à sourire. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient son fond.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Vraiment ? Nous avions dit ça ?

 _ **Douce * regard de psychopathe* :**_ Oui.

 _ **Vincent :**_ Je ne me souviens pas...

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Non, c'est bon. Ça va aller. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

 _ **Douce * sourire sadique* :**_ Tu es sûr ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Tout à fait.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Euh... Tu es quoi ?

Le frère et sa sœur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur interlocuteur. Les trois autres personnages étaient sans voix. Leur mâchoire touchait presque le sol. C'était une scène assez étrange à voir.

 _ **Douce :**_ Quoi ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Tu es quoi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je suis ta sœur. Et arrête un peu de crier, tu me donne mal à la tête.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Vincent !

 _ **Vincent * sourire* :**_ Oui ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous avions une sœur ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu ne lui a pas dit ?!

 _ **Vincent * sourire forcé* :**_ Mais non, voyons...

 _ **Douce :**_ Grr... Pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas dit ?!

 _ **Vincent :**_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça ne me regarde pas ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

 _ **Vincent :**_ Euh...

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu mérite une bonne correction, sale garnement !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Désolé...

 _ **Douce :**_ Tss... Vraiment... J'ai la bizarre envie de te tuer et, en même temps, de te faire plein de bisous partout.

 _ **Vincent :**_ …

 _ **Gilbert :**_ …

 _ **Elliot :**_ …

 _ **Léo :**_ … C'est une blague ?

 _ **Douce *regard et sourire mystérieux* :**_ Peut-être... Peut-être pas...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Il est hors de question que tu m'embrasse.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi ?

 _ **Vincent :**_ Il n'y a que Gil qui a le droit de m'embrasser.

 _ **Gil : *part en dépression nerveuse***_

 _ **Douce :**_ Le favoritisme ! C'est injuste !

Elliot et Leo les regardaient d'un air mi-blasé, mi-surpris. Douce s'époumonait, criant à l'injustice. Gilbert était étrangement devenu tout blanc. Quelques élèves s'arrêtaient quelques secondes pour les regarder puis repartaient, surtout par peur de la jeune fille. Douce était en effet aussi crainte qu'admirée. Si les gens l'évitaient, c'était à cause de son comportement envers la jeune Ada Vessalius. Elle avait cependant un don pour s'entendre bien avec n'importe qui, quand elle le voulait. Dans sa situation, il lui avait été très utile.

Vincent et Douce continuèrent à se chamailler pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Douce lui sourit et leva les bras vers le ciel, pour s'étirer. Elle leva la tête et la laissa baigner dans la lumière du soleil. Elle regarde ensuite son frère avec bonne humeur.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu n'as vraiment pas changer, Vince !

 _ **Vincent *ne sourit pas* :**_ Toi non plus... Sauf tes cheveux.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pas de commentaire !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Vraiment... Ils sont horribles !

 _ **Douce :**_ Petit parasite !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Je ne suis pas « petit » !

 _ **Douce :**_ Pour moi, tu sera toujours petit ! Héhéhé...

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Pourquoi ?

 _ **Douce *sourire enfantin* :**_ Parce que !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Tu es toujours aussi pathétique, à ce que je vois.

 _ **Douce :**_ Sale morveux pourri gâté !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Sale mégère !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Euh...

 _ **Douce :**_ Sale petit ingrat !

 _ **Vincent :**_ Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi je suis ingrat. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi.

La brune resta un moment interdite. Elle baissa la tête et serra les points. Elle les serra très forts. Si fort qu'elle en saignait presque. Elle les sentait peu-à-peu s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Ça faisait mal. Mais tout de même bien moins que ses simples paroles. _« Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi. »_ Ô combien c'était vrai ! Ô combien elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle redressa la tête et sourit calmement à son frère. Ses yeux seuls dévoilaient toute sa tristesse.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu as raison.

Vincent fronça des sourcils. C'était très rare de pouvoir le voir avec un telle expression d'incompréhension et de colère mélangées. Douce ferma simplement les yeux et fit un grand sourire.

 _ **Douce : J**_ e suis désolée !

 _ **Vincent :**_ C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire de pareille absurdités.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu ne devrait pas être aussi insolant. Ça te retombera dessus, un jour !

 _ **Vincent :**_ … Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux garder autant de légèreté dans tous tes propos. Ça doit être de famille.

Ce fut comme si une flèche l'avait soudainement transpercée. Il venait de toucher un point sensible, très sensible. Parce qu'il n'était pas au courant. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Il ne devait pas être au courant. Ce n'étais pas elle, Douce, qui allait le lui dire, ça non. C'était bien trop douloureux. Ça faisait bien trop mal. Plus mal que ses ongles enfoncée dans sa main. Plus mal que n'importe qui. Plus mal que n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi ? Non, c'est vrai. Pas n'importe quoi. La jeune fille éclata d'un petit rire nerveux et balaya toutes ces sombres pensée d'un mouvement de tête.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu as raison... Ça doit être de famille !

Il discutèrent joyeusement toute la fin de journée. Enfin... Ils ? Elle surtout. Elliot et Leo les laissèrent seuls tout les trois pour « faire plus ample connaissance ». Mouai... C'était bien sûr une excuse pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de rester avec un minable dépressif, un endormi fanatique de son grand frère et une espèce de furie excitée par tout et n'importe quoi. Ces deux là partirent donc à la bibliothèque.

La demoiselle les rejoignit une heure et demi après.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ils sont parti.

 _ **Douce * sourit* :**_ Oui.

 _ **Leo :**_ Tu as pu retrouver tes grands frères. C'est une bonne chose.

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Leo ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ De quoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Ce ne sont pas mes grands frère ! C'est moi leur grande sœur !

 _ **Leo :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais tu as quel âge ?!

Douce fit jouer ses sourcils avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Elle ne leur répondit pas et partit en direction de sa chambre.

 _Ces événements. Ça. Elle. Lui. Eux. Ses frères. Cette année. Toute cette histoire. Toute cette grossière mascarade. Tout ça. Ce n'était que l'enclenchement du début de sa vie. Une vie brève et compliquée._


	6. La famille Vessalius

**CHAPITRE 5 : La famille Vessalius**

 _Sa famille m'avait retrouvée dans leurs jardins. Quand j'ouvris les yeux. Elle me regardait de ses yeux plein de malice et d'ingéniosité. Elle devait avoir mon âge. Elle ne m'a posée aucune question. Elle a juste sourit chaleureusement en me disant : « Tes yeux sont très beaux ! ». J'ai rougis un peu. Puis je suis restée avec elle. C'était vraiment une personne merveilleuse, resplendissante dans toutes ses paroles, tous ses gestes. Elle s'énervait très facilement mais ça faisait aussi partie de son charme. Quelques fois, elle était très triste mais elle ne se plaignait cependant jamais. Un jour, je lui ai proposée quelque chose et elle a acceptée. Elle n'aurait pas dû et je j'aurais pas dû m'en mêler non plus. Car elle en est morte. Je suis alors entrée au service de Victor mais la vie n'a plus jamais été la même._

Elliot avait très mal dormi. _Encore ce rêve. Toujours ce rêve._

Douce avait très mal dormi. _Encore ce rêve. Toujours ce rêve._

Leo avait très mal dormi. _Encore ce rêve. Toujours ce rêve._

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Chaque nuit, c'était la même chose. Pour le Nightray, ce sang, pour la jeune fille, ces souvenirs horribles et pour le binoclard, _elle_. Il était sûr de ne pas la connaître, de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Pourtant, il ressentait un grand manque, un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Il ne connaissait pas son nom ni son visage mais chaque nuit, elle revenait le hanter. Chaque nuit, il ne dormait pas dans l'espoir de ne plus la voir, de ne plus subir cette torture. Chaque nuit, elle l'appelait désespérément, dans des cris et des larmes. Il ne l'entendait pas mais il le sentait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir, s'était les flammes chaudes par dessus sa détresse. Elle tendait la main vers lui en pleurant. Il essayait de l'attraper mais ses doits glissait à cause de la suie donc elle tombait. Elle finissait toujours par sombrer dans un gouffre noir sans fond. Elle mourait à chaque fois par sa faute.

Cette nuit encore, ce fut pareil.

Douce avait l'air d'un zombi. Elliot un peu moins grâce à son caractère de feu. Leo, lui, ça ne se voyait pas, de toutes façons. Personne ne voyait plus Victor depuis quelques mois, pour le plus grand soulagement du petit groupe. Sa servante avait avoué aux garçons à quel point il était difficile de communiquer avec ce dernier. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi elle restait à son service mais elle refusait de leur dire.

Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Les élèves devraient bientôt rentrer dans leur dortoir. Douce n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Sûrement parce que Victor était maintenant rentré. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Elliot et Leo dans les jardins. Il faisait très beau et elle aimait beaucoup être dehors, ça lui rappelait un peu autrefois. Elle soupira à en fendre l'âme. Ça devait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle les attendait. Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés ? Ce ne serrait pas la première fois qu'ils la laissait en plan. Elle re-soupira encore une fois avant de se lever du banc où elle était installée pour essayer de les rejoindre. La solution la plus probable serait qu'ils soient allé dans leur chambre directement. Elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de partir vers le dortoir des garçons d'un pas rapide.

Une rumeur circulait dans les couloirs de Lutwidge.

 _Encore une_ , pensa la jeune fille.

Les gens parlaient à voies basses entre eux d'un air paniqués. Douce se surpris à s'arrêter pour écouter leur conversation. Elle avait le temps, après tout.

 _ **? :**_ Des intrus ?

 _ **? :**_ Oui ! Je les ai vu de mes yeux !

 _ **? :**_ Ils étaient comment ?

 _ **? :**_ Il y en avait un très gros et très vieux, blond avec des lunettes, deux nains, un blond aux yeux verts et une petite brune avec des couettes, et un homme assez grand avec des algues sur la tête !

 _ **? :**_ Ho, ma pauvre ! Tu as dû avoir si peur !

 _ **? :**_ Et encore... J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

 _Des intrus ? Un homme grand avec des algues sur la tête ?_

La brune secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de son petit frère, Gilbert. C'est sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ce n'était pas son genre de s'infiltrer illégalement dans un lycée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Douce continua son chemin un petit peu plus vite en tournant régulièrement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur de ces intrus, aussi dangereux soient-ils, mais le fait qu'il n'y est étrangement personne dans les couloir la stressait. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu, comme quand on entend les craquements du plancher, la nuit, quand tout est noir et qu'on arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. La seule personne qu'elle croisa, ce fut devant la chambre des garçons. C'était un chargé de discipline, celui des garçons. Douce était un petit peu soulagée que ça ne soit pas celle des filles étant donné que c'était Ada Vessalius. Douce détestait Ada Vessalius d'une manière générale. Ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux. Ses yeux émeraudes étincelants. Ses jambes interminables. Sa poitrine imposante. Sa façon de parler aux gens. Son nom. Elle était à la fois si mignonne et si niaise. Elle était si...

 _Horripilante_ , pensa la brunette.

C'était le premier mot qu'y lui venait à l'esprit en pensant à cette fille. La brune restait en parti avec Elliot pour cette raison même si elle était quasiment sûre que le Nightray avait un faible pour cette fille malgré le conflit continuel de leurs deux familles. Il était trop gentil avec Ada par rapport à Douce et essayait toujours d'éviter au maximum de la croiser pour éviter les tensions entre les deux filles. Ada n'avait pas un caractère agressif donc s'était surtout la brune qu'il fallait calmer.

Le chargé de discipline l'aperçus et lui cria dessus, la sermonnant que les filles n'avait absolument pas le droit d'entrer dans ce bâtiment. Elle lui rétorqua qu'elle venait récupérer un livre et il la laissa tranquille pour prévenir les autres du « grave danger que courrait l'établissement ». Douce haussa un sourcil à cette formulation qu'elle trouvait indigne d'une école si prestigieuse mais elle haussa les épaules, se disant que c'était son problème s'il voyait Lutwidge si faible. Elle enfonça la porte que quelqu'un venait de refermé dans un brouhaha infernal.

 _ **Douce :**_ Salut les nazes !

Les deux individus relevèrent la tête d'un coup. Leo lisait, appuyer contre un mur, et Elliot était allongé sur le canapé. Il devait anciennement avoir un livre posé sur le visage étant donné celui qui tombait sur son ventre. La brune fit quelques enjambées joyeuse à travers la pièce puis sauta au-dessus de l'accoudoir du sofa à l'aide de son bras droit pour s'écraser lourdement sur Elliot.

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous m'avez laissé toute seule.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ha ! Mais arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'installe.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais pas sur moi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Et si !

 _ **Leo :**_ Mmh... C'est vrai qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous mais Elliot était fatigué alors nous sommes rentrer.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est normal, Elliot est un gros bébé qui a besoin de beaucoup dormir, voir même de faire des siestes.

 _ **Elliot :**_ N'importe quoi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Ho que si !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ho que non !

 _ **Douce :**_ Imbécile.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Dégage de là, idiote !

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est tentant mais non.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais vas-t-en !

 _ **Douce * sourire enfantin* :**_ Non.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Grr !

Il la poussa avec une facilitée consternante, comme si elle ne pesait rien, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas vu ce qu'elle mangeait chaque jour.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu fais un régime ou quoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non. C'est ma taille naturelle.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Très drôle... Non mais sérieusement, il faut que tu manges plus si tu ne veux pas tomber malade !

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais je fais comme je veux !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Une imbécile, voilà ce que tu es !

 _ **Douce :**_ Beaucoup moins que toi, Nightray !

 _ **Leo * les assomment avec des livres* :**_ Pas de dispute, s'il vous plaît !

 _ **Elliot et Douce :**_ D'accord.

 _ **Leo :**_ Tu ne retourne pas à ton dortoir, Douce ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non. Pas envie. 'y a Victor.

 _ **Leo :**_ Est-ce que tu peux articuler ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Il y a Victor.

 _ **Leo :**_ Il dort dans une chambre de fille ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Il a une autorisation spéciale.

 _ **Leo :**_ Ha, d'accord.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu ne devrais même pas être là !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu es bien venu dans ma chambre, toi.

 _ **Elliot *rougit* :**_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu insinues !

 _ **Leo :**_ Tu es allé dans sa chambre ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Elliot.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais non, enfin !

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais si, souviens toi ! Après notre première dispute.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais ça fait un bail !

 _ **Leo :**_ C'est vrai que ça doit faire... quoi... 6 mois ? Un petit peu plus, peut-être ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Mouai... Ça doit bien faire 6 mois !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Longtemps, quoi.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je m'ennuis ! On fait quelque chose ?!

 _ **Leo :**_ Lire ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non ! Je n'aime pas lire !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Et bien... Tu ne nous a jamais entendu jouer, non ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous jouer de quoi ?

 _ **Leo :**_ Du piano.

 _ **Douce *les étoiles dans les yeux* :**_ C'est vrai ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Bah oui !

 _ **Douce :**_ Je peux vous écouter ?

 _ **Leo * hausse les épaules* :**_ Si tu veux.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ouai !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pff... Mais quelle gamine.

Malgré ces paroles, il fit un petit sourire en se passant la main droite sur le visage. Puis il haussa les épaules et sourit aux deux autres.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Bon ? On y va avant que les salles ferment ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Youpi !

 _ **Leo :**_ Ok, ça me va.

Les trois amis partirent donc au pas de course vers la salle polyvalente où se trouvait deux grands pianos à queux. Leo et Elliot discutaient gaiment tandis que Douce sautillait partout autour d'eux. Le blond éclata de rire et lui demanda avec légèreté :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais où est-ce que tu trouves toute cette énergie ?

La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'incrédulité, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça, c'est mon petit secret !

Le petit groupe arriva sains et saufs jusqu'à leur destination et les garçons s'installèrent sur les tabourets, chacun à un piano différent. Elle croisa ses bras sur le piano de gauche, celui de Leo, et posa sa tête dessus, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Les deux jeunes hommes soufflèrent un peu puis firent danser leurs longs doits sur les claviers. Une mélodie parfaite s'éleva dans les airs, joyeuse mais nostalgique. Douce retenu son souffle quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité pour ne pas briser cet instant de magie. Puis elle se redressa, recula de quelques pas, croisa les jambes et tourna sur elle même avec volupté. Elle fit d'étranges mouvements gracieux avec ses bras. La brune tendait son corps avec énergie ou lenteur selon le rythme de la musique. On aurait presque puis croire qu'elle allait s'envoler, avec son corps cambré et chétif et ses mouvement d'oiseaux migrateur. Il semblait que c'était ses pas dansant qui faisait la mélodie et non les pianos. Elle fermait les yeux et souriait d'un air serin que peu de personne avait déjà vu. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire au bout de combien de temps ni comment s'acheva la divine musique.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne te connaissais pas un tel talent pour la danse, Douce !

 _ **Douce :**_ Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours aimé danser.

 _ **Leo :**_ Ça se voit.

 _ **Douce :**_ Et vous ? Vous aimez danser ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non ! C'est pour les filles, ça !

 _ **Douce :**_ Pff ! Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas danser.

 _ **Elliot :**_ N'importe quoi ! Bien sûr que je sais danser !

 _ **Douce :**_ Ouai, c'est ça. C'est toi qui raconte n'importe quoi, oui !

 _ **Elliot :**_ On pari quoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ De quoi ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ On pari quoi que je sais danser ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Mmm... Deux desserts !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ça marche ! Leo ?

 _ **Leo *sourit* :**_ Tout de suite !

Le Nightray se leva et fit la révérence à la jeune fille, sous son air ébahit.

 _ **Elliot :**_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle.

La brune pouffa et le garçon devint écarlate. Il se redressa, vexé.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Rien... C'est juste que... _***éclate de rire***_ Tu es ridicule en gentleman !

 _ **Leo :**_ C'est vrai.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais c'était pour le pari ! Si tu n'es pas capable de rester sérieuse deux secondes, je...

 _ **Douce :**_ Ok, Mister Nightray, j'accepte votre invitation !

Il la regarda incrédule quelques secondes puis lui sourit. Son valet commença un slow rapide et rythmé. Elliot posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci fit de même sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi. Ils se mire ensuite à tourner en synchronisation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré dans la bibliothèque, depuis leur rendez-vous ou après, il la détailla attentivement. Sa peau lisse et laiteuse. Ses sourcils fins légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux. Ses longs cils noirs. Ses pupilles de couleurs différentes qui la rendait si unique. Son nez droit qui partait légèrement en trompette. Ses lèvres rosées et sèches, un peu pulpeuses et entrouvertes. Ses dents blanches et parfaitement droites. Son petit menton rond. Son souffle régulier faisait vibrer la mèche brun clair qui lui barrait le visage. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Lui même n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette pensée ne le fit même pas rougir.

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot...

Il entendait son murmure comme dans un rêve. Elle gardait un air neutre et étrangement sûr d'elle.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? La musique est terminée.

Le blond écarta ses bras d'elle d'un coup en rougissant, comme si elle l'avait soudain brûler vivement. Elle fit comme de rien et se tourna joyeusement vers le noiraud.

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous avez autre chose à me montrer ?

 _ **Leo :**_ Bah... À oui ! Tu viens Elliot ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui...

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot ? Tu dors ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu as entendu ce qu'on a dit ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Dit quoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Pff... Vous pouvez me jouer autre chose ou pas ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui, si tu veux...

 _ **Leo :**_ Houla... Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt le soir, Elliot.

Son maître le foudroya du regard et retourna s'assoir sans plus de mot, la tête haute.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ouh... Notre Elliotounet est vexé.

 _ **Leo :**_ Pas vexé, fier.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est sûr... Son honneur a dû en prendre un coup.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je vous entends, vous savez.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tape la, Leo !

Douce et Leo se tapèrent dans la main en ricanant. Elliot tapa sur la touche _Fa_ , puis s'en suivit une introduction de musique. Triste... Nostalgique... Donnant envie de pleurer... Qui sert le cœur jusqu'à en suffoquer... Le noiraud rejoignit son maître. Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement. Elle connaissait... cette mélodie... Les arrangement étaient un petit peu différent mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. C'était bien... _C'était bien..._

 _Ma chambre était spacieuse mais sobre. J'ai toujours détesté tout ce qui brillait. Il y avait une commode, un lit baldaquin, d'immenses fenêtres et un grand miroir. J'était dans une simple robe blanche et portait de petites bottes de cuir. Mon reflet me renvoyait l'image d'une jeune adolescente de 12 ans. Mes cheveux était assez longs et brillants. J'ai toujours aimé mes cheveux. On aurait dit de petits fils de cuivre, d'or et d'argent qui s'entrelaçaient. Mes yeux étaient très spéciaux étant donné qu'ils étaient vairons. Le gauche rouge et le droit doré métallique. Contrairement à mon frère, je n'ai jamais été complexé par eux mais maintenant qu'_ il _m'avait dit qu'_ il _les trouvait beaux, je n'arrêtais pas de les admirer en rêvant dans ce miroir. Ce même miroir où j'ai déversé toute ma colère après ma rencontre avec Alice. Je déteste cette fille. Cette peste. Je me demande vraiment comment_ il _fait pour la supporter. C'est peut-être de la pitié, ou alors_ il _se sent obligé. Une mélodie douce parvient à mes oreilles. Très triste mais vu qu'elle la chantait toujours avec le sourire, elle me réchauffait le cœur en même temps qu'elle me le serrait. Je tournais la tête vers une des nombreuse fenêtre, celle de droite, précisément. Un grand chêne avec de larges branches poussait de l'autre côté de cette vitre. C'est lui qui m'a dit que c'était un chêne, je ne l'aurais jamais su autrement. Sur une des branches, celle qui rejoignait ma fenêtre, il y avait un homme dont les bords de sa veste verte et sa longue tresses doré flottaient. Ses yeux émeraudes, si joyeux d'habitude, étaient perdus dans le vague, fixés sur un petit objet rond et doré. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu._

 _Peux-tu entendre... Cette mélodie ? La mélodie reliant par cette chaine défaillante toute cette fable grotesque ?_

 _… Jack ?_

 _ **Elliot :**_ He ! Douce ? Ça va ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Hein ? Ah... Oui.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pff ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Tu es restée au moins dix minutes a regarder le vide ! On a cru que tu étais morte !

 _ **Leo :**_ _Tu_ as crus qu'elle était morte.

 _ **Douce :**_ Où... Où est-ce que vous avez appris à jouer ça ?

 _ **Leo :**_ Eh bien...

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est moi qu'y l'ai composé. Cette musique s'appelle _« Lacie »_.

 _ **Leo :**_ …

 _ **Douce :**_ …

Leo se renfornia et Douce resta interdite quelques secondes.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi tu mens ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ De quoi... ?

 _ **Douce :**_ …... Je... J'ai quelques choses d'important à faire... À plus tard !

Elle se tourna et parti en courant dans les couloirs. Les garçons s'interrogèrent du regard mais finirent par hausser les épaules. Douce courut un moment, sans destinations précises. Elle ne croisa personne et tant mieux ! Elle ne voulait voir personne. Personne. Personne. Quand elle entendit des pas rapides venir vers elle, elle se retourna et partit dans une autre direction au hasard. Comment pouvaient-ils connaître « _Lacie »_ ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il se l'approprier ? À moins que... Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas un Nightray ! Ses jambes la faisait énormément souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais été une perle en course à pied et l'émotion n'arrangeait vraiment rien. Elle finit par s'arrêter quand ses jambes décidèrent de s'écrouler. De la sueur perlait son front et son souffle était court. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.

 _Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Quelqu'un arrivait. Douce n'avait même plus la force de lever les yeux. Cette personne se stoppa en la voyant ainsi à terre, puis l'inconnu se précipita sur elle. Elle perdit connaissance au moment où celui-ci l'appela.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre. Elle était assis en vrac sur le canapé et Victor la regardait fixement, assis sur une chaise de bureau, en face d'elle. Ses yeux vert brillaient un peu à cause de l'inquiétude et sa bouche était entrouverte.

 _ **Victor :**_ Douce...

 _ **Douce :**_ Mmh ?

 _ **Victor *se redresse d'un coup et la pointe du doit* :**_ Tu peux m'expliquer se que tu faisais, en nage, dans l'escalier ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Arg ! Arrêtes de crier... J'ai mal à la tête...

 _ **Victor :**_ J'espère bien que je te fais mal à la tête, bougre d'âne ! Tu m'as fais super peur !

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est bon... Je vais bien...

 _ **Victor :**_ Mmh ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller pourtant.

 _ **Douce :**_ …

 _ **Victor :**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Rien...

 _ **Victor :**_ Tu mens mal.

 _ **Douce :**_ Laisses moi...

 _ **Victor :**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?!

 _ **Douce *se lève d'un coup* :**_ Mais rien ! Laisses moi un peu tranquille ! Mêles toi de ce qu'y te regarde ! Vas ruminer dans ton coin et te replier encore un peu plus sur toi même ! De toutes façons, tu ne sais faire que ça, sale petit con !

Touché. Elle avait touché un point sensible. Le regard du brun se voila. Il serra les dents et les points. Jamais elle ne lui avait encore parlé comme ça, sauf quand il lui avait volé toute la nourriture de son assiette, un jour, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et la majeur de sa main droite, laissant pendre l'index contre son front, avant de se laisser tombé mollement sur sa chaise. La brune se crispa devant l'horreur qu'elle venait de dire à son maître. Elle retenu son souffle pour se punir et la tête lui tourna.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pardon... J'ai... Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

 _ **Victor :**_ Ce n'est rien... J'admire ta franchise... Je te pardonne pour cette fois...

Douce haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Rancunier comme il était, il aurait très bien pu la faire bannir du pays pour un tel affront. Surtout que son ton disait plus : « On l'égorge ou on la pend ? » que des messages de paix et d'amour. Mais bon, Victor restait Victor, peu importait la façon dont il parlait aux gens ou se qu'il leur disait, il ne serait jamais un autre. Travestir ainsi la vérité n'était pas son genre, on pouvait toujours le croire sur parole. S'il disait qu'il la pardonnait, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

 _ **Victor :**_ He sinon... _***hausse les sourcils et la regarde dans les yeux***_ Tu me trouves vraiment petit ?

 _ **Douce *sourit* :**_ Oui, surtout quand tu es assis.

Victor haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur puis se re-pinça pour la énième fois l'arrête du nez. Toujours la même main longue et élégante. Toujours le même nez fin et droit.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu as mal à la tête, peut-être ?

 _ **Victor :**_ Mmh ? Oui. Et dire que j'ai encore tous ses dossier à rendre au proviseur... Que de bonheur...

 _ **Douce :**_ Des dossiers ?

 _ **Victor :**_ Oui. Des formalités à rendre en tant que préfet... _***désigne un gros tas de feuille sur la table basse***_

 _ **Douce :**_ Mmh...

La jeune fille scruta attentivement les papiers. Sur celui du dessus, on pouvait lire en lettre majuscule : _« RAPPORT DE LA RÉUNION DES QUATRES PRÉFETS DU 17... »_ Elle avait envie de dormir rien qu'à la première ligne et comprenait maintenant parfaitement l'état d'épuisement de son maître. En tant que loyal valet, elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour l'aider !

 _ **Douce :**_ Je... Peux les amener au secrétariat pour toi, si tu veux.

 _ **Victor *hausse un peu plus les sourcils* :**_ Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Bien sûr ! Pour me faire pardonner !

 _ **Victor :**_ …

 _ **Douce :**_ …

 _ **Victor :**_ Ok.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Douce ruminait dans les couloirs. Elle avait espéré en vain que Victor la retienne en lui disant un truc du genre : _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais y aller tout à l'heure. »_ Mais non. Il avait juste sortit un petit _« ok »_ qui la laissait outrée. Mais elle n'était pas son chien ! Bon, en occurrence, c'est elle qui avait proposé mais ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de refuser ! De plus, ce n'était pas comme si ça faisait trois mois qu'on ne l'avait plus vu en cours ! _Grr !_ Mais pour qui se prenait-il, vraiment ?! Il n'était pas un dieu, non plus ! Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, là, sinon elle allait craquée. Elle se de

dirigea au pas de course vers la porte extérieur. La brune arriva dans un couloir de pierre, dans les jardins. Sur sa droite, elle avait la petite cour et sur sa gauche, le grand bois. Dans la cour, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un fontaine asséché et des statues, du lierre aussi, de temps en temps. Dans la foret - ou le « grand bois », comme tout le monde disait, mais Douce trouvait que ça ressemblait plus à une forêt -, les arbres verdoyaient encore du printemps et les feuilles étaient tellement claires et tendres qu'elles semblaient presque sucrées. Elle aspira puis expira pour sentir l'air fraîchît de la fin d'après-midi après une journée sous le soleil brûlant. Son visage était serein et ne reflétait aucune émotion particulière. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sinon son masque joyeux qu'elle s'était forgé fondrait. Personne ne devait avoir le droit de voir autre chose que son habituelle air niait, personne n'apercevait, entre deux sourire, son regard froid et calculateur. _Mentir ?_ Bien sur qu'elle savait le faire, même très bien, mais, quelque fois, elle aurait bien voulu que quelqu'un discerne le vrai du faux. Dans toute sa vie, une seule personne en avait été capable. J _ack Vessalius_. Une seule personne. Mais il était mort, de toutes façons. _Mort._ Elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait dû s'en réjouir ou pas. Ça lui faisait juste l'effet d'un vide immense. Elle ne ressentait... Rien. Absolument rien. La brune souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il faudrait vraiment penser à les couper, à l'avenir. Ses si beaux cheveux... Tous coupés n'importe comment. Victor n'avait vraiment pas de talent de se côté là.

Elle arriva à l'intersection des portes. Si elle tournait la tête à gauche, elle verrait surement des escalier, puis un sentier de terre et des arbres vert et touffu.

Quelqu'un passa au pas de course juste devant son nez. Un garçon. Au cheveux blonds cendrés. Et aux yeux bleus électriques. Sale comme si il s'était amusé à se rouler dans la bout. Qui venait de la foret.

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et traça droit devant lui. Leo, aussi sale que son maître, le suivait en trottinant. Déjà, voir Leo trottiner gaiment, ça faisait un choc, mais le voir avait un grand sourire niait et les joues un peu rougis, c'était un combo !

 _ **Douce :**_ Leo ?

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec étonnement en se stoppant net.

 _ **Leo :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Douce ?

 _ **Douce :**_ J'étais venue prendre l'air mais je te retourne la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et surtout, dans cet état ?

 _ **Leo *se gratte l'arrière du crane avec sa main gauche* :**_ Eh bien... C'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterais plus tard ! Là, je dois rejoindre Elliot !

Il repris sa course sous le regard perturbé de la jeune fille. Elle mis ses mains comme un entonnoir et cria de toutes ses forces :

 _ **Douce :**_ ELLIOT !

Ce dernier ne se tourna même pas et se contenta de grogné en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle nota qu'il avait sa chère et tendre épée noire à la main. Il la serrait de toutes ses forces dans sa main. Ses phalanges étaient blanchies par la pression.

 _ **Douce :**_ T'ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE, TOCARD !

Puis elle se tourna vers sa gauche, de là où venait ses deux amis. Il y avait un homme d'un vingtaine d'année aux cheveux couleur réglisse ondulé et un autre, plus jeune, dans la quinzaine, aux cheveux doré et aux grands yeux émeraude. Le premier était entrain d'essayer de fuir discrètement par un buisson, tandis que le deuxième la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le visage de Douce s'illumina quand elle reconnut le noiraud.

 _ **Douce :**_ Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllll !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Arg !

Elle court quelques pas puis saute sur son petit frère avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier est tout figé et tremblant.

 _ **Douce :**_ Comment ça va bien ?!

 _ **Gil :**_ Au secours...

 _ **Douce :**_ Méchant ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis la dernière fois ?! Vince est venu, lui !

 _ **Gil :**_ Désolé...

 _ **Douce :**_ Et moi qui me langui de toi... Si seule...

 _ **Gil :**_ Euh...

 _ **Douce :**_ Si seule sans toi...

 _ **Gil :**_ Désolé...

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais tu es là pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?!

 _ **Gil :**_ Euh...

 _ **Douce :**_ N'est-ce pas ?

 _ **Gil :**_ Non...

 _ **Douce :**_ Quoi ?!

Elle le lâcha, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui tourna le dos, le menton légèrement relevé et une expression hautaine gravée sur le visage. Elle qui était ravie de revoir sur petit frère adoré, il venait de lui gâcher tout son plaisir. Le blond les regardait toujours, outré.

 _ **Le blond :**_ Gil ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Oui ?

 _ **Le blond :**_ Tu nous présente ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Bien... Voici Douce ma...

 _ **Le blond :**_ Fiancée ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_...Soeur.

 _ **Le blond :**_ Encore une Nightray ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Moi ? Une Nightray ? Pff ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis sa sœur de sang !

 _ **Le blond :**_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur !

 _ **Douce *se tourne* :**_ Tu m'avais caché ?!

 _ **Gilbert *se tortille* :**_ Mais non, enfin...

 _ **Le blond *sort une fleur d'on ne sait où* :**_ Enchanté, jolie demoiselle, je suis...

 _ **Douce :**_ Oz Vessalius, réceptacle de l'âme de Jack Vessalius et contractant de B-Rabbit, le lapin noir taché de sang, je suppose.

 _ **Le blond *se redresse d'un coup* :**_ Comment... ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je suis bien informée.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu à Pandora...

 _ **Douce :**_ Et tu ne m'y verra jamais. Mon maître a une peur bleu de tout ce qu'y touche à Pandora – Mais chut, hein ! C'est un secret !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Ha bon...

Et c'est à se moment là qu'une tornade brune avec deux longues couettes sauta sur Oz pour lui mettre un magnifique coup de pied sauté et le propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Ses grands yeux violets trahissaient une immense colère.

 _ **? :**_ Comment oses-tu me laisser toute seule, Oz ! Tu es mon esclave et tu dois rester toujours à mes côtés !

Alice. _Ce parasite._ Elle la détestait. Elle la haïssait tellement. Tellement fort que son cœur aurait pu explosé. Tellement fort que, si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, cette _chose_ aurait été foudroyée plus d'une centaine de fois. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Ce n'était pas possible... Elle aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps déjà alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, les mains sur les hanches, les pieds écartés et le teint légèrement rougi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

 _ **Alice :**_ Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es parti sans moi ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

« _Moi, moi, moi. »_ Elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à elle. Alice n'était pas le centre du monde !

 _ **Oz :**_ Aïe...

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Oz ?! Ça va ?! Comment peux-tu t'en prendre à mon maître, lapin stupide ?!

 _C'est ça Gil ! Tapes la !_ Pensait Douce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _ **Alice :**_ Je fais comme je veux, tête d'algues !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Ne m'appelle pas tête d'algue !

 _ **Alice :**_ Tête d'algue-euh !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Grr !

 _ **Douce : *se racle la gorge***_

 _ **Alice :**_ T'es qui, toi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Un minimum de politesse ne ferrait pas de mal à un être aussi abjecte que toi.

 _ **Alice :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Si tu n'as pas compris, achètes-toi un dictionnaire.

 _ **Alice :**_ Un dictio-quoi ? _***se penche et chuchote à Oz***_ Pst ! Oz ! Je ne comprends rien à se qu'elle raconte, je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre, cette fille.

 _ **Oz *chuchote à Alice* :**_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.

Puis ce dernier leva les yeux vers la sœur de son valet et la toisa de haut en bas. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de parler à Alice comme ça. Heureusement que cette dernière n'avait pas compris. Comment cette parfaite inconnue pouvait-elle parler aux gens avec si peu de respect. Break lui avait dit qu'il pensait que Gil et Alice étaient tous deux présent à la tragédie de sablier... alors... Cette fille qui prétendait être la sœur de sang de Gilbert aussi ? Avait-elle rencontrée la brune il y a 100 ans ? Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur la tragédie... Douce croisa son regard et pris un air tellement glaciale que son sang se figea. Il le savait. Il le lisait au plus profond d'elle. « Haïr » était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Cette fille ne lui plaisait pas. Elle rompit le contact visuelle pour se tourner vers Alice. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. _« Tellement faux... »_ , pensait Oz.

 _ **Douce :**_ Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Douce et je suis la sœur de Gilbert.

 _ **Alice :**_ La sœur de tête d'algues ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Hé !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tout-à-fait.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Hè !

Alice la fixa longtemps sans rien dire. Cette fille lui paraissait bien original mais le fait que ce soit la sœur de tête-d'algues la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Elle paraissait inoffensive, avec son corps aussi fin qu'un haricot et son sourire à la noix mais la chain sentait quelque chose de particulier chez elle. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, peut-être cette odeur de brûler qu'elle avait, ou bien l'aura négative qu'elle dégageait mais la brune aux yeux violet trouvait ça très désagréable. Non. Pas « très » désagréable. « Extrêmement » désagréable. Une petite voix très haute perchée la dérangea dans son inspection.

 _ **? :**_ Douce !

La concernée se tourna et vit arriver une fille d'environ 18 ans aux longs cheveux doré et à forte poitrine en courant. « _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle... »_ , pensa la jeune fille ironiquement avec un sourire. Ada Vessalius, appelée aussi « la pétasse » ou encore « la mocheté » par Elliot et Douce, même si cette dernière était souvent plus imaginative dans ces appellations. Un homme blond à lunettes marchait tranquillement en fumant derrière elle.

 _ **Ada :**_ Douce !

 _ **Douce *sourire* :**_ Tiens, la grosse vache ! Mais dis moi que je rêve ou tu as encore pris du poids ? On dirait plus un cachalot qu'une vache, maintenant ! C'est malin ! Je vais devoir encore changer de surnom !

La jeune Vessalius se figea, tout autant que Gilbert, Oz, Alice et l'homme. Sa lèvre inférieur trembla un peu et elle serra ses petits points.

 _ **Douce :**_ Alors... Voyons voir... « Grosse baleine échouée » ? Non, démodé. « Énorme monstruosité » ? Déjà vu. Alors quoi... « Sale grosse- »

Elle fut coupée par la pression qu'exerçait une large main caleuse sur sa joue droite. Sa tête parti violemment à gauche et son souffle se coupa. Une douleur semblable à une brûlure inonda son visage. _Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Il n'avait pas osé ?!_ Gilbert Nightray était debout devant elle, le bras tendu et le visage pétrifié. _Il n'avait quand même pas osé la gifler ?!_ Il la prit par le col de sa veste et la secoua vivement.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Comment peux-tu parler comme ça et être aussi méchante ?!

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec du bras et appuya sa main sur sa joue pour calmer la douleur en serrant les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se plia en deux pour lui hurler :

 _ **Douce :**_ Comment peux-tu... ! Écoutes moi bien, Gilbert Nightray ! C'est moi ou elle !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ …

 _ **Douce :**_ … J'en étais sûre... Alors comme ça, tu préfères rester avec cette espèce de petite pute de Vessalius que ta propre sœur ?! Je te déteste, Gilbert ! Je te vomi ! Je te renie ! Tu n'es plus de ma famille, maintenant !

 _ **Ada *murmure* :**_ De sa famille... ?

 _ **Gilbert *tend la main vers Douce* :**_ Douce...

 _ **Douce *se décale* :**_ Ne me touche pas ! Ne me regarde pas ! Ne m'approche même plus ! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ! JE TE DÉTESTE !

Elle se tourna vers les bâtiments et parti en courant de plus belle. De petites billes de cristal coulaient lentement sur ses joues rosées.

 _ **Ada :**_ Douce, attends !

 _ **Oz :**_ Elle est partie...

 _ **Alice :**_ Dis-moi, tête-d'algues, elle a un problème, ta sœur ?

 _ **Ada *s'étrangle* :**_ Ta sœur ?

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Oui...

 _ **Homme :**_ Elle avait l'air très énervé contre toi, Gil !

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Ha, ça ? Il ne faut pas s'en faire. Je n'ai dû la voir que deux fois seul à seul et ça s'est à chaque fois terminé par une de ses sautes d'humeur.

 _ **Oz :**_ Quel mauvais caractère...

 _ **Homme :**_ Dis moi, Ada ! J'espère que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça avec toi !

 _ **Ada :**_ Non. _***petit rire***_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Oncle Oscar, il n'y a qu'elle pour être bête et méchante, comme ça.

 _ **Oscar :**_ Tant-mieux ! Sinon, tu peux venir prendre tes cours au manoir, si elle t'embête trop.

 _ **Ada : *petit rire***_ Ça ira, merci !


	7. Arbre

**Chapitre 6 : Arbre**

 _Mon jeune frère âgé de 6 ans l'avait trouvé parterre dans les jardins. La roserai. Ses mains, ses jambes, ses vêtements... Tous étaient tachés d'un sang sale et collant, aussi rouge que les roses qui l'entourait alors. Elle devait avoir mon âge. 14 ans. Les domestiques m'avaient interdis de passer la porte de la chambre où elle dormait, alors je suis entrée par la fenêtre. J'ai pris une chaise et me suis assise à son chevet. Je suis restée plantée là longtemps, à la regarder. Son sommeil était agité. Je me souviendrais toujours de ses longs cheveux noisette tirant à la fois sur le blond et le roux. Ils étaient très lisses et soyeux malgré ce maudit sang séché dedans. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et saignait. J'ai cru que le sang ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler. 1 heure. 2 heures. 3 heures s'écoulèrent sans que ce foutu sang ne cesse d'abonder. J'avais mis des mouchoirs mais ils furent imbibés de ce liquide pourpre en moins de cinq minutes. Je finis donc par abandonner et retourner m'assoir mollement. Mes pensées divaguèrent vite vers ma malchance continuelle. Peut-être me tirerait-elle de mon affreux quotidien ? Elle remua un peu, ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour inspirer puis murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Elle recommença cet étrange rituel et je tendis l'oreille, cette fois._

 **? :** _...Tuer..._

 _J'écarquillai les yeux et mon souffle se coupa. Elle gémit puis s'étira. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Elle avait les yeux vairons. Le droit était doré et le gauche rouge sang. J'aimais beaucoup ses yeux. Je lui souris pour chasser la sombre parole qu'elle avait souffler un peu plus tôt dans son sommeil et lui dis la première idiotie qui me venais à l'esprit. Elle rougit un peu. Je la laissais ensuite se reposer mais revins quelques heures plus tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle n'était même plus dans sa chambre ! Je n'eus pas à la chercher trop longtemps grâce – ou à cause – du bruit. Des hurlement étouffés. Dans la salle de bain. Je restai figée devant ce macabre spectacle._

 _Elle était devant la glace de la salle d'eau, la tête entre ses doits longs et fins, écorchés. Elle pleurait et hurlait à s'en déchirer la voix. Puis elle releva la tête et toisa son reflet. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses si beaux cheveux en batailles. Elle se cria dessus._

 **? :** _Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste ! JE TE DÉTESTE !_

 _Elle se reprit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et murmura :_

 **? :** _Je me déteste..._

 _Elle se redressa à nouveau et entreprit de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle disait qu'ils le lui rappelaient. Je ne savais pas de qui elle parlait mais je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Grave erreur... Si seulement j'avais su... Si seulement j'avais demandé... Elle ne se serait peut-être pas autodétruite. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu ce regard mélancolique à jamais. Elle aurait peut-être pu retrouver sa joie d'antan. J'aurais pu l'aider pendant qu'il en était encore tant ! Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus lui apporter mon soutien. Je ne peux que l'observer mener sa bataille perdue d'avance contre elle-même._

 _Je suis morte._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

Victor referma son livre avec un claquement sec. Celui-ci avait une couverture de cuir noir avec écrit au centre _« Le curry criminel »_ en lettres calligraphiques rouges et brillantes. Il soupira une fois en le contemplant. C'était un bon livre mais ça ne valait pas _Le chevalier Saint_. Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis pour remettre le livre en place.

Les étagères et les rayons étaient tous pareils, grands et larges. Sur la page de garde du livre, il était inscrit avec un stylo un peu gras et baveux : « Bibliothèque C, repère 5, 69 ». Il fallait vraiment connaître cette pièce pour se repérer dans se sanctuaire de bouquins...

Un pas plus loin dans l'allée que le brun venait de prendre, il y avait un groupe de 11 ou 12 personnes, filles comme garçons. Il ne les connaissait pas personnellement mais ils s'étaient autoproclamés être son « fan club ». Ri-di-cule. Pff ! Victor n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Le brun les trouvait tellement hypocrites à être tout sourire devant le monde et, dès qu'ils croyaient que personne ne pouvait les voir, s'assombrir de haine et de mauvaises pensées. Lui, il haïssait le monde entier et n'aimait strictement personne mais ne le cachait pas, au contraire.

Le garçon fit glisser le livre à sa place habituelle et saisit au passage quelques bribes de leur conversation.

Ils parlaient d'Elliot Nightray.

« Ce Nightray ? Pff... »

 _Je déteste..._

« Il s'y croit à mort ! »

 _Tout le monde._

« En plus, il vient d'une famille de traîtres ! »

 _Mes amis..._

« Il est tout l'inverse de notre Victor ! »

 _Ma famille..._

« C'est quoi cet air hautain quand il nous regarde ?! »

 _Ceux que je ne rencontrerais sûrement jamais..._

« Il est vraiment insupportable ! »

 _Et ceux qui m'ont offert un de leur sourire de façade..._

« En regardant de près, il n'est même pas beau ! »

 _Tous ces gens..._

« Il s'énerve tout le temps ! »

 _Je les hais !_

 _Mais..._

 _S'il y a quelque chose qui m'insupporte encore plus..._

Victor sert les poins et les dents. Il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'il avance vers eux à grand pas, la tête légèrement baissée. Une fille assez petite avec les cheveux attachés le remarque et panique légèrement à la vue de son visage. Ce garçon qu'elle admirait tant pour sa bravoure et son air neutre en permanence lui paraissait sous un autre jour. Ses lèvre étaient retroussées, son nez froncé et ses sourcils froncés en s'en faire mal.

 _ **La fille :**_ Victor ?

 _ **Victor :**_ C'est moi.

 _ **Un garçon :**_ Mais qu'est-ce que...

Toutes les têtes du groupes se tournèrent avec effroi vers le nouvel arrivant. Des sueurs froides leur coulèrent dans le dos. Ils n'osaient plus faire un bruit, même pas respirer, de peur que ce dernier ne les foudroie de son regard dur comme de l'acier.

 _ **Victor :**_ Bande de sales vipères !

Leurs yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers le sol. Leurs mains tremblaient légèrement. Victor le voyait bien mais l'ignora. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus l'aider... Alors...

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ se questionna Victor.

 _ **Victor :**_ Comment pouvez vous parler ainsi ?! C'est insupportable ! Vous me faites saigner les oreilles ! On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un selon vos origines ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ! Vous n'avez pas le droit... D'infliger ça à des être vivants ! Malgré sa famille, c'est un humain comme vous et moi ! Vous... Comment auriez-vous réagis à sa place ?! Hein ?! Comment auriez vous fait... Si vous étiez rejeté partout et que vous entendiez dans votre dos de tels sifflement malsain ?! Si tout le monde était contre vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fais ?!

 _ **Groupe :**_ …

 _ **Victor :**_ Vous ne savez pas ? Moi, je vais vous le dire : vous seriez devenu complètement fou ! Elliot, au moins, peut avoir le mérite de s'être battu jusqu'au bout et d'avoir résisté ! Comme toute sa famille ! Quand vous faites ça, vous leur manquez de respect... Non ! Plus ! Vous vous manquer de respect à vous même ! Vous ne voyez vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez...

Victor se calma un peu. Pourquoi avait-il donc rendu service à cet imbécile d'Elliot Nightray ? Pourquoi avait-il donc dit tous ça à ces adolescents boutonneux ? Non... Pas vraiment... Il se l'était dit à lui même. Il desserra les dent et les point en réalisant cela. Le brun bouclé plissa les yeux.

 _ **Victor :**_ Je dissous ce club. Il est absurde et complètement inintéressant. Si je vous re-surprends à critiquer les Nightray ou n'importe qui d'autre, je vous fais officiellement envoyer en prison.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, le cœur lourd. Victor opina du chef et se tourna pour partir. Il ne se mit à avancer de sa démarche fier et droite qu'après avoir murmurer, assez fort pour être entendu :

 _ **Victor :**_ Bande de porcs...

 _S'il y a quelque chose qui m'insupporte encore plus...C'est l'injustice !_

Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs déserts pendant un bon moment. Ses poumons le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme s'il venait de faire le marathon. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, mais en marchant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'oublier. Il s'était déjà perdu, de toute façon, un peu comme si il avait déjà pourri sur place. Un petit plus et il se retrouverai dans le même état que Douce. Pile entre la folie et la lucidité. Il voulait détruire, tout détruire. Tout serait tellement plus facile si tout disparaissait... Il pourrait tuer toutes ses choses qui lui font horreur. Ces gens... Ces vipères... Cette maudite hiérarchie... Elliot Nightray et son serviteur... Douce... Il se mit une gifle mentale. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses !

Il continua ainsi à marcher sans savoir où ses pas le mènerait, comme si plus rien ne comptait, en chassant ces sombres pensées. Victor lui avait promis... Qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais... Et, maintenant, c'est lui qui voulait lui faire du mal ! Il n'avait pas le droit... Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène plusieurs fois. Le brun s'arrêta et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil brillait. C'était de saison, rien d'étonnant là-dedans ! Mais tout de même... Victor trouvait ça étrange. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il avait rencontré Douce. C'était un jour exactement comme celui-ci. Elle ne dormait et ne mangeait presque jamais. Il supposait que quelqu'un qui lui était cher était mort, à cette époque. Le vérité était bien plus simple et beaucoup plus cruelle... Le brun bouclé pouvait encore la revoir, regardant dehors en pleurant des torrents de larmes et murmurant : _« Tout est si beau... Pourquoi est-ce si magnifique ? Pourquoi tout est si parfait alors que les gens vont si mal ? »_ Il n'avait pas compris, avant. Maintenant, il savait à quelque point regarder les autres s'amuser, le soleil briller, les oiseaux chanter était insupportable pour quelqu'un mutilé de l'intérieur. Vu de l'extérieur, tout semblait parfait.

 _Du vernis sur la crasse._

Les grande vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas. Les vacances... Elles sont vraiment là pour les reposer ? Pas dans la haute aristocratie, en tout cas. Toutes ses réceptions gnian-gnian agaçait le brun à un point inimaginable. Il en avait vraiment marre de ses filles qui le regardait sans le voir, comme un poisson rouge. Il avait l'impression de tourner, tourner, tourner, dans son bocal jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

Les arbres verdoyaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. _Arbre._ C'est un mot simple, ça, _arbre_. Ça venait du latin, d'après le dictionnaire. C'est marrant mais ce mot l'avait toujours beaucoup intrigué. Quand on le répétait un nombre incalculable de fois, on en oubliait la signification. C'est rare, un mot dont on oublie le sens. Enfin... Vie aussi, on en oubli le sens, souvent...

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

Son crâne vrilla et le brun se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait soudain si mal au crâne qui aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui fende en deux pour faire sortir ce chat qui lui lasserait le cerveau. Ce dernier le griffait intérieurement, lui déchirait les muscles et les tendons. Victor gémi de douleur. La migraine. Ô comme il la détestait, elle.

Après une minutes de torture intérieure, soudain, plus rien.

Celle-ci s'arrêta d'un coup quand une douce mélodie arriva à ses oreilles. Nostalgique mais joyeuse. Une note courte. Une croche mi-temps. Une rondade. Ect. Ect. Le sang battit dans ses tempes une dernière fois avant de se dissiper. Le brun releva vite la tête et avança à pas hésitant et chancelant vers la salle de piano. Il connaissait... Cette musique... Oui ! Il en était sûr ! Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part !

Le brun s'appuya contre le cadran de la porte pour mieux écouter. Un trou béant lui rongea le cœur, lui dévora l'estomac et le fit lentement sombrer. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Une larme coula, roula, dansa, puis s'écrasa sur le sol avec un « Ploc » presque inaudible. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième, aussi... Merde ! Quand est-ce qu'elles allaient s'arrêter de couler, celles-là ?! Déjà qu'elles revenait inonder son visage chaque nuit...

Le morceau s'arrêta peu-à-peu.

 _ **? :**_ C'est très joli, Elliot ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Victor ouvrit brusquement les yeux tandis qu'un million de lames aiguisées lui transperçait le corps de part en part. Douce ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ? Elle restait avec Elliot Nightray ? Pourquoi ? Victor pensait qu'elle détestait tout ce qui touchait au Nightray ! Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parler de leur relation ? Il croyait qu'ils n'avaient pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre !

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? Je l'ai composé pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, il y a deux ans. Elle s'appelle _« Statice »_ !

 _ **Douce :**_ _« Statice »_... Comme dans le langage des fleurs ? C'est quoi déjà...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Toi aussi, tu connais...

 _ **Douce :**_ Non, à peine ! Mais Victor, oui !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Victor ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Exact ! Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonnes ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je ne pensais pas que Victor intéressait à ce genre de chose...

 _ **Douce :**_ Toi, tu t'y intéresses ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non mais ça va pas ! C'est ma sœur qui aime ça, pas moi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais bien sûr... Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun, avec Victor, que tu peux le penser, on dirait...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa imbécile ! Cette grande gueule crane beaucoup trop ! Il est plus du genre « Regardez moi, je suis meilleur que tout le monde ! Vous m'aimez, hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous être bête ! Hihihi ! »

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?! C'est vrai !

 _ **Douce : *rigole***_ Tu es vraiment ridicule quand tu l'imites !

Victor recula sans faire de bruit en se plaquant la main droite contre la bouche avant de partir en courant le plus vite possible. Il rentra directement dans sa chambre, sans faire plus de détours, pour que personne ne voit ses yeux rougis et ses larmes – toujours ces larmes stupides qui coulaient sans raison – qui lui couvraient tout le visage, qui entraient dans sa bouche, qui tombaient sur le sol marbré. Il courra, courra, courra.

Quel imbécile de fuir comme un lâche ! Mais quel idiot il était !

Il claqua la porte et s'effondra sur son lit, un oreiller contre le visage. Le brun bouclé cria de toutes ses forces, laissant libre court à sa colère. Cette scène lui rappelait elle aussi quelque chose. _Des hurlements étouffés._ Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu oublier si facilement tout ça ?! _Ce sang, maudit sang._ Comment avait-il pu oublier toutes ces fois où il s'était juré d'en finir ? _Cette souffrance qui lui perçait le corps de part en part._ Combien de fois avait-il finit dans ce lamentable état à cause de tout ça ? _De sans, encore, toujours._ Et Douce, elle, ne lui avait absolument rien dit ! _Son cœur qui bat très fort dans sa poitrine._ Lui, Victor, n'avait pourtant aucun secret pour elle ! _Cette envie de vomir ses tripes._ Elle le dégoutait. _La mort ou la folie._ Il avait mal choisi. « _La folie. »_

Il s'endormis vite à cause de l'épuisement. Mais sa nuit ne fut pas des plus agréable, au contraire. Comme d'habitude.

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

Le lendemain, Douce fila dans la chambre des garçons. C'était le week-end, il n'y avait donc pas cours de la journée. Le bonheur ! Elle sautillait, le pas léger. Comme il faisait beau ! Comme les oiseaux chantaient ! Comme le soleil brillait ! Tout cela promettait une très belle journée ! Surtout qu'elle était spéciale... Ce matin, son maître lui avait rapporté une lettre du secrétariat. Pas une lettre de ses frères ou de ses amis – ils ne lui écrivaient jamais, de toutes façons ! - , une invitation. Ça non plus, elle n'en recevait jamais mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._ Elle frappa trois petits coups gais à la porte de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Celui à qui elle désirait parler vint lui ouvrir avec son visage énervé habituel, les cheveux blond cendré tout en bataille, habillé de l'uniforme trop strict et trop blanc de ce prestigieux lycée.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je croyais que tu n'allait plus revenir dans ma chambre.

 _ **Douce :**_ Moi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça enfin !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Quelle belle journée !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi tant de pourquoi ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Eh bien... Tu as déjà oublié ?

 _ **? :**_ Elliot !

Les deux jeunes amis se tournèrent à l'unisson vers un petit groupe d'à peu près cinq personnes. Le Nightray se renfornia un peu plus. Leur visage était légèrement rougi par la honte et ils avançaient assez lentement pour encore plus énerver le blond.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?!

Ils se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles et firent un peu pitié à la jeune fille. Pitié ? Non... Pas vraiment... Elle aurait plus décrit ça comme... Comme du dégoût. Un impression nauséeuse qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle grimaça et sa cicatrice à la lèvre la lançait, aussi dut-elle arrêter avant de se mettre à saigner. Et dire que cette journée commençait bien... Son cœur fit un bon quand elle se souvint de la lettre. Elle pouvait tout de même bien endurer ça quelques heures, non ? Après tout, c'était une journée spéciale ! Les élèves se mirent en ligne droite, comme au garde-à-vous mais avec le tête baissée et les pieds qui s'entrechoquaient les uns les autres.

 _ **Une fille :**_ Eh bien...

 _ **Un garçon :**_ On voudrait s'excuser...

 _ **Une autre fille :**_ D'avoir parler dans ton dos et tout les mauvais coups...

 _ **Un autre garçon :**_ Pour avoir teint ton linge en rose, une fois...

 _ **Garçon N°1 :**_ Ou pour avoir échangé ta copie pour une mauvaise pendant le contrôle national d'histoire...

 _ **Tous ensemble :**_ Vraiment, pardon !

Ils se détournèrent et partirent sans plus de mots, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient venus – Douce ne les en aurait pas cru capable -, laissant un Nightray à la bouche pendante et une servante entre le rire et la réflexion.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prend ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je crois avoir ma petite idée là dessus...

 _ **Elliot : *secoue la tête et reprend ses esprits***_ Bon. On en était où, déjà ?

 _ **Douce :**_ J'en étais à dire « Tu as déjà oublié ? »

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oublier quoi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Aujourd'hui, c'est la Sainte-Brigitte !

 _ **Elliot :**_ La Sainte-Brigitte...

La Sainte-Brigitte était une grande fête traditionnelle dans leur pays. Elle célébrait la légende de Brigitte, l'ange vêtu de bleu, qui était tombé amoureux d'un humain. D'après l'histoire, les anges n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette union et mirent Brigitte sous surveillance. C'est pour ça que chaque année, des milliers de gens se vêtissent de bleu pour permettre d'aider Brigitte à retrouver son amour perdu. Douce n'en avait rien à faire, de Brigitte, des l'humain, des anges et compagnie. Elle trouvait même la fête ridicule ne elle même ! C'était surtout un festival idiot pour les attrape-nigaud Elle n'y était jamais allée et n'en aurait jamais eu l'idée sans cette lettre. Cette invitation qu'elle attendait depuis que les intrus avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de Lutwidge.

Elliot se gratta le front en rougissant un peu d'embarras puis lui fit un signe de la tête pour la faire entrer, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, toute sourire, en sautillant comme depuis ce matin.

 _ **Elliot : *ferme la porte***_ Tu veux qu'on t'y emmène, c'est ça ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non, ça, je m'en fiche pas mal. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Avec un garçon ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Bah, oui ! Pas avec un chien ! Quoi que...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Alors pourquoi es-tu venu nous voir ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Et bien figure toi que ce matin, à la cantine, un groupe de fille m'a invité à leur table pour me questionner sur nos relations, toi, moi et Leo...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Rgneu...

 _ **Douce :**_ Et pour savoir avec qui j'irais à la Sainte-Brigitte. Je leur ai répondu que c'était un secret et elle m'ont demandé mon déguisement. Je leur est décrit et elle on été scandalisée en me disait que mettre autre chose que du bleu ferait tâche...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce que tu es venu faire ici !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu veux bien me prêter des boucles-d'oreilles bleu, s'il te plait ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je t'en supplie ! Moi, je n'en ai que des rouges !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non, j'ai dis ! C'est ma sœur qui me les a offerte pour mon anniversaire !

 _ **Douce :**_ Ha... Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle font si femme...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais n'importe quoi, elle font pas femme !

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est sûr que c'est très viril...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mais non, je te dis !

Il les retira, vexé, et les tendit à Douce vite fait en grognant. Elle ricana en les prenant comme il les avait tendu.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ok, je te les prête ! Mais ne les perds pas, ok !

 _ **Douce :**_ Moi ? Mais non, enfin ! Ça ne me ressemble pas, ça !

 _ **? :**_ Mais bien sûr...

Elliot et Douce se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la salle-de-bain. Leo venait d'en sortir, les cheveux un peu mouillé. Il venait sûrement de finir de prendre sa douche. Le noiraud était torse-nu, la serviette sur la nuque, sans lunettes. Il souriait. Son ami rougit.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Leo ! Vas mettre une chemise ! Cette tenue est vraiment indécente...

 _ **Douce :**_ Leo... Tes yeux...

La jeune fille haussait les sourcils aussi haut que possible, les yeux écarquillés, et fixait, comme hypnotisée, les prunelles de son camarade. Il fit une petite moue gênée. Le visage de Douce redevint normal quand elle déclara :

 _ **Douce :**_ Ils sont bizarres.

Elle se désintéressa immédiatement et ne remarqua même pas que les deux garçons crispaient d'une façon anormale leur mâchoire. Elle glissa les boucles-d'oreille dans une petite poche qu'elle avait elle-même cousu sous le volante de sa jupe, s'assit sur le canapé avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable et croisa les jambes. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les doits avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Douce : Bon... Revenons à nos moutons... Vous comptez y aller, vous, au festival ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Elliot la foudroya du regard. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serrait sûrement morte, là, dans cette chambre.

 _ **Douce :**_ Bah quoi ? Vous comptez aller à la Sainte-Brigitte, oui ou non ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Non ! Surtout pas si toi, tu y vas !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tant mieux, ça m'arrange si vous n'y allé pas !

 _ **Leo :**_ Pourquoi donc ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Comme je l'ai dit à cet imbécile d'Elliot tout à l'heure...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Imbécile ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Mon rendez-vous est confidentiel donc je ne souhaite pas être surprise, par vous ou par une autre personne.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'imbécile ?!

 _ **Leo :**_ Tu sais que nous dire ça va nous donner encore plus envi de te suivre, Douce.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Personne ne m'écoute ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais mais je sais aussi que vous êtes des hommes morts, si vous me suivez.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Eh oh ! J'existe !

 _ **Leo et Douce :**_ La ferme !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui, bon, ça va...

 _ **Leo :**_ Ça m'étonne de toi d'avoir aussi confiance en nous...

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Eh !

 _ **Douce :**_ En plus, si vous me suivez, je le saurais.

 _ **Leo :**_ Comment ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Un mensonge ne dure jamais éternellement. La vérité finit toujours par resurgir.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu que Leo ne compris pas. Il enfila la chemise blanche de l'uniforme de Lutwidge puis ses cul-de-bouteille. Douce se demanda s'il avait vraiment des problèmes de vue parce qu'avec ces lunettes, on ne devait pas y voir grand chose. Peut-être était-ce là tout l'intérêt de la chose, peut-être pas. En tout cas, Leo n'avait pas l'air offensé par la remarque de la brune sur ses pupilles, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude. La blond grommelait toujours dans son coin. Ce dernier releva soudain la tête, les sourcils froncé d'un cran de plus, le visage grave.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Douce... Tu as déjà entendue parlée du chasseur de tête ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Le chasseur de tête...

Le noiraud se renfornia un peu en stoppant son mouvement. Il était entrain d'attraper un livre sur son lit mais resta figé quelques secondes avant de l'attraper et de se plonger dedans immédiatement, gêné par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est celui qui tue les Nightray un par un ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ En les décapitant.

 _ **Douce :**_ Mmh...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Grr... Si seulement je savais qui c'est..

 _ **Douce :**_ Mmh...

Leo sortit la tête de son bouquin et plaisanta pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _ **Leo :**_ Il ne faudra qu'Elliot meurt si vous voulez vous marier un jour !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Se marier ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Je ne compte pas me marier avec un Nightray, de toute façon.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pardon ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas te marier avec moi, si ?

 _ **Elliot *rougit* :**_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne me marierai jamais avec une pauvre folle comme toi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Une pauvre folle comme moi, tu dis ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Parfaitement !

Leo rit au plus grand dam des deux autres.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qu'est-ce qu'y te fais rire, Leo ?!

 _ **Leo :**_ Rien, rien...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Et toi, Douce, pourquoi pas les Nightray, hein ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Parce que, peut-être que je n'y connais rien au Nightray, mais d'après ce que je sais de toi, si je généralise, vous êtes des idiots sans cervelles qui aboient sans même réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. De plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre alors qu'il n'y a rien qui le justifie. Tu dis que personne ne t'aimes, Elliot ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quoi que ce soit pour te faire accepter. Tu as des parents qui t'aime, des frères qui, même si il sont morts maintenant, étaient super protecteur envers toi, et une sœur qui t'adore plus que tout au monde, d'après ce que m'a dit Leo. Tu n'as strictement rien avoir avec ce que j'espérais des Nightray.

Il s'en suivit un gros blanc et Douce se leva pour partir après quelques minutes de silence.

 _ **Douce *marmonne pour elle même* :**_ Vous saurez qui remercier pour avoir plombé l'ambiance.

Puis elle sortit en claquent la porte. Les garçons se lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ce qu'elle attendait des Nightray ?

Son valet haussa des épaules, n'aillant pas compris non plus.

La jeune fille fixa le mur du couloir d'un œil vide. Celui-ci était couvert d'un sang encore frai que seule la brune pouvait voir. Des messages y étaient inscrit. _« Mort » « Imbécile » « Peur » « Meurtre » « Idiote » « Douleur » « Pardon » « Maudite »_ Il y avait aussi divers signes de mort ou de haine. Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort possible en se massant l'arrête du nez. Du sang, du sang, du sang partout. Du rouge, du rouge, du rouge toujours. Encore plus de rouge. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche partis dans sa chambre tendis qu'un nouveau mot se gravait sur le mur.

 _« Lâche »_

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, il était un peu plus de midi. Douce était assise sur un banc, dans Réveil. Elle regardait depuis une dizaine de minutes les passants rires et discuter ensemble. Elle était déjà arrivée en retard au point de rendez-vous, alors... Pff ! Elle avait loué un déguisement d'ange bleu chez... Un marchant de déguisement ! Haut les cœurs ! Il ressemblait plus à un costume de danseuse que d'ange mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'il lui plaisait. La brune cacha sa tête entre ses doits quand elle vit passer l'intrus de la dernière fois, Oz Vessalius, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci aussi, Douce l'avait déjà vue. C'était la servante de Vince. Echo. Une fille sans personnalité. Physiquement, cette Echo était moyenne. Des cheveux blancs comme la glace, des yeux bleus sans charme, une poitrine de planche-à-pain... Et puis, ne parlons pas de ses vêtements ! Elle avait un look vraiment... Quelconque ? Oui... On peut dire ça comme ça.

Douce soupira un grand coup. Elle sentit soudain un petit picotement dérangeant dans sa nuque suivit d'une présence. Elle sourit sournoisement et tourna la tête – et seulement la tête – presque au ralenti vers l'homme qui lui avait envoyé cette mystérieuse invitation.

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous êtes en retard...

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, tel un élastique trop tendu, les yeux réduit à de simple fentes.

 _ **Douce :**_...Xerxes Break.

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Arbre._

 _Je déteste tout le monde. Mes amis, ma famille, ceux que je ne rencontrerais sûrement jamais, et ceux qui m'ont offert un de leur sourire de façade ! Tous ces gens... Je les hais ! Mais... S'il y a quelque chose qui m'insupporte encore plus..._ _C'est l'injustice ! Enfin... Quand j'ai dis que je détestais tout le monde... Ce n'était pas totalement vrai... En vérité... Il y a une personne à qui je tiens vraiment et que je ne voudrais jamais perdre. Mais qui... Vous ne le saurez jamais !_


	8. Le Clown

**Chapitre 7 : Le clown**

 _J'ai toujours été seule. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire ! Les autres me fuyaient, m'insultaient, me crachaient dessus sans la moindre retenue. Je dormais dans la rue, je mangeais comme je pouvais, je fuyais le feu et les armes qui me menaçaient de m'exécuter. La solitude était ma seule alliée. C'était la vie qui m'avait été destinée dès ma naissance, à moi, enfant maudite. J'étais condamnée à être malheureuse, mal-aimée. Tant pis si les gens me méprisaient, tant pis si ma mère mourait, tant pis si mon père disparaissait, tant pis ses mes frères ne voulaient plus de moi. Si j'étais seule, il n'y avait plus ni douleur, ni désespoir. Il y avait juste moi, la mort et ce mur. Ce mur apparaissait toujours pour me rappeler le malheur que je provoquait, l'abomination que j'étais. Au fond, je le détestais parce qu'il disait la vérité. Qu'il y ai écrit "bâtarde", "tueuse", "crève", "va en enfer", "menteuse", à chaque fois, c'était ce que je pensais ou ce que les autres pensaient de moi. Je les haïssais. Je les haïssais tous ! Mes parents, mes petits frères, la lettre, ma promesse, les gens, ce qui me détestaient, ce qui voulaient de moi comme d'une bête de foire… et_ lui _. Ils ne méritaient pas plus que moi de vivre ! C'est pour ça… Pour ça…_ Attrape un couteau. _Pour ça que…_ Marche à pas lent dans l'ombre. _Que je… Que je…_ Respirations et cris paniqués. _Que je vais… Que je vais…_ La lame qui se lève et s'abaisse violemment. _TOUS LES TUER !_

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous êtes en retard... Xerxes Break.

Cet homme était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient pâles comme la plus blanche des neiges et son œil rouge ressortait plus que tout. Une mèche recouvrait la place de celui de gauche. Il haussa les sourcils, sûrement surpris que la jeune fille connaisse déjà son nom - ou alors qu'elle ai senti sa présence ? - puis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles de la même façon que Douce.

 _ **Break :**_ Quelle belle journée !

 _ **Douce :**_ N'est-ce pas ?

 _ **Break :**_ Il ne me semble pas que nous nous sommes présenté mais vous semblez déjà me connaître...

 _ **Douce :**_ En effet, je me suis renseignée.

 _ **Break :**_ Mais vous ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je pensais que vous m'aviez invité en connaissance de cause...

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh... C'est vrai mais... _***lui tend le bras***_ Faisons quelques pas, voulez-vous ?

La brune hocha la tête.

 _ **Douce :**_ Bien sûr ! Je n'ai quand même pas fait tout ce chemin avec une paire d'ailes ridicule pour observer le paysage !

Elle se leva, ignorant totalement le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle ne le regarda même pas. L'albinos ne releva pas, bien qu'il jura intérieurement. Douce tournoya sur elle même. Différents rubans flottaient dans le vent et les plumes des ailes frémirent doucement. Break l'étudia en quelques coups d'oeil. Ils ne voyait plus assez bien pour la décrire précisément mais il distinguait tout de même sa silhouette. Elle était maigre. Non. Pas maigre. "Maigre" aurait été bien trop péjoratif. Non, vraiment, "maigre" n'était pas le mot qui convenait, pas "mince", non plus. S'il devait décrire ça, il aurait plutôt dit... Que la grâce même s'insufflait dans tous ses mouvements, même les plus moindres. Sa première impression était qu'elle était quelqu'un de sensuelle qui aimait toucher, caresser, les choses du bout des doigts, comme elle le faisait maintenant avec ses jupons de velours. Elle était cambrée mais ça ne rendait pas sa démarche moins élégante, au contraire. Mais quelque chose le frappa, quelque chose qui se voyait - se sentait - comme le nez au milieu de la figure : cette mélancolie dans les pas, les gestes, la voix, l'attitude, bien qu'elle ne semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte elle-même... Malgré son sourire, elle semblait cacher une certaine tristesse et le chapelier se demanda intérieurement qui pouvait en être la cause.

 _ **Break :**_ Votre déguisement est original. N'est-ce pas un costume de danse ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Eh bien...

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur son coeurs de façon très théâtrale.

 _ **Douce :**_ J'ai toujours rêvé d'être danseuse.

 _Eurk…_ avait envie de répondre Xerxes Break, qui détestait la danse. Il s'abstenu car la jeune fille devant lui, malgré son air fragile, lui semblait dangereuse. Il secoua la tête et changea de sujet :

 _ **Break :**_ Vous devriez vous coupez les cheveux.

 _ **Douce *outrée* :**_ Vous ne devriez pas faire d'allusion personnelle ! C'est extrêmement grossier !

 _ **Break : *ricane***_ Marchons donc, ma chère.

Elle le foudroya du regard et avança en direction des rues marchandes. Xerxes lui emboîta le pas en souriant. Cette après-midi allait être très marrante si elle continuait à se vexer aussi facilement ! Ils se retrouvèrent à marcher au même niveau. La jeune fille commença par l'avertir :

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous devriez faire attention, dans la foule. Tout à l'heure - quand vous n'étiez pas là - j'ai vu passer Oz Vessalius.

 _ **Break :**_ Oz Vessalius ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ce sale gamin a dû échapper à ses gardes-du-corps.

Douce resta silencieuse un instant, fixant son voisin de marche, puis fit remarquer :

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est drôle, quand vous dites "sale gamin", ça ne sonne pas mal. Plutôt comme un compliment qu'autre chose.

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh... Vous n'avez pas l'air de trouver ça "drôle", pourtant.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est juste une façon de parler ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de rester un "sale gamin" toute sa vie ?

 _ **Break :**_ Bonne question...

 _ **Douce :**_ Moui... Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas clémente là-dessus. ...Donc... Je pensais que vous m'aviez invité en connaissance de cause.

 _ **Break :**_ Eh bien... En fait... Je n'ai appris votre existence qu'il y a quelques jours. C'est Oz Vessalius et Alice qui m'en ont informé. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi Gilbert ne voulait pas en parler… Il avait l'air terriblement gêné et s'est mis à crier sur Oz, ce qui n'arrive jamais à part quand il est inquiet pour lui... Mais vous êtes là, donc, tout va bien ! Une information de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! N'est-ce p...

Il réalisa enfin qu'il parlait tout seul et que son invitée avait disparue de ses côtés lorsqu'il se tourna vers là où elle aurait dû être. Il ne pu retenir un grognement. Heureusement, elle fut facile à retrouver. Elle était plantée au milieu de la rue, quelques mètres plus loin, étrangement blême. Break agita une main devant son visage.

 _ **Break :**_ Vous allez bien ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Gilbert ne veut pas parler de moi...

 _ **Break :**_ Je vous demande pardon mais est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on en était ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Gilbert ne veut pas parler de moi...

 _ **Break :**_ Eh, eh ! Ça va ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais... Mais... C'est… C'est… C'est…

 _ **Break :**_ Mademoiselle ?

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est formidable !

 _ **Break :**_ Euh ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi ! Même après tant de temps, j'ai persévéré, et je l'ai assez humilié pour qu'il ai honte de moi pendant le restant de ses jours ! Mouahahahaha ! _***rire diabolique***_

Xerxes se demanda si elle était folle et conclu que oui. Malgré tout, il se dit que rester en contact avec cette personne serait sûrement très divertissant et intéressant. De toute façon, il avait ses questions à poser et ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu entièrement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas la mémoire défaillante…

 _ **Douce :**_ Tout ça m'a mis de bonne humeur ! Allons nous asseoir quelque part !

 _ **Break :**_ Quelque part ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui, quelque part ! N'importe où ! Vous décidez !

 _ **Break :**_ Vraiment ? Je décide ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Puisque je vous le dit !

 _ **Break :**_ Bien, bien…

La brune étudiait du regard la pièce où ils se trouvaient à présent d'une moue dédaigneuse. Elle était assise en face de l'albinos, devant une table circulaire où aucune miette n'aurait osée traîner. Elle était rose bonbon avec de petits rideaux en dentelle et de petites fleurs de la même couleur que tout le reste sur les tables vernie. Break avait l'air d'y trouver son bonheur vu le sourire béa qu'il affichait. Il leva son regard vers Douce, l'oeil brillant, puis lui sourit aussi niaisement que ce décors.

 _ **Break :**_ Alors ? Ça vous plaît ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Euh... Eh bien... J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça quand je parlais d'endroit où aller...

 _ **Break :**_ Ah bon ? Mais vous m'aviez pourtant explicitement demander de choisir...

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous aviez des goûts de fiottes !

Il haussa les sourcils en écarquillant son oeil et clignant plusieurs fois de la paupière. Break sourit jusqu'aux oreilles après avoir analysé ses paroles.

 _ **Break :**_ Et si nous revenions là où on en était ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Excellente idée ! Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose j'imagine. Quoi donc ?

 _ **Break :**_ Comment…

 _ **Douce :**_ On ne demande pas à quelqu'un un rendez-vous sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que vous vouliez juste profiter de la fête avec une parfaite inconnue… à moins que vous ne vouliez abuser d'une _innocente jeune fille_ , mais là encore, ça m'étonnerait. De plus, peu de gens voudrait profiter de moi de peur de se faire arracher la langue…

 _ **Break :**_ Ce raisonnement est à la fois absurde et très logique…

 _ **Douce :**_ Et puis, Vincent m'avait parlé de vous donc j'ai pu en déduire à peu près vos intentions.

L'albinos resta silencieux de longues secondes, le visage fermé. Douce le fixait, amusée de sa réaction. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, le visage du chapelier se trancha d'un grand sourire ironique.

 _ **Break :**_ Vraiment ? Ce sale rat d'égout vous a parlé de moi ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Rat d'égout ?

 _ **Break :**_ C'est tout ce qu'il est : répugnant.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est pas un peu nul comme insulte ?

 _ **Break :**_ Je trouve que ça lui va bien, à aller fouiner dans les affaires des autres !

 _ **Douce :**_ Tout comme vous, en fait… Vous êtes semblables sur beaucoup de points…

 _ **Break :**_ Non ! Je ne ressemble pas à cette personne irresponsable et immature, incapable de prendre une décision seul et d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes !

 _ **Douce :**_ Arrêtez de vous énerver, ça ne sert à rien.

 _ **Break :**_ Vous avez raison… Ça ne fera qu'attirer l'attention.

 _ **Douce :**_ Donc… Oui Vince m'a parlé de vous. Si vous voulez savoir, il ne dit pas que du bien de votre personne. Il m'a interdit de vous voir…

 _ **Break :**_ Pourquoi êtes vous venue alors ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Parce qu'il n'a pas d'ordre à me donner et qu'il faut qu'il apprenne qu'on a pas toujours ce qu'on veux, dans la vie !

Break acquiesça un petit sourire. Une serveuse sortit à ce moment des cuisines. Elle était ronde, les joues potelées et rouges, et portait une robe de serveuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle ne se força même pas à sourire en arrivant à leur table. Elle se contenta de demander avec une voix grasse et lente :

 _ **Serveuse :**_ Que voulez vous ?

 _ **Break :**_ Deux gaufres au sucre, s'il-vous-plait.

Le chapelier ne laissa pas son invitée choisir et de toutes manières, elle ne semblait pas en avoir envie. La serveuse le regarda d'un air désolé de ses petits yeux porcins et vitreux après avoir écrit leur - sa, pardon - commande. Elle secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche avant de lui dire :

 _ **Serveuse :**_ Vous avez bien du courage, mon bon monsieur, de venir dans un endroit pareil pour votre fiancée…

Douce fit une tête plus que choquée - traumatisée - et Break éclata d'un rire léger et mentit :

 _ **Break :**_ C'est vrai qu'elle à énormément insisté pour venir ! Mais bon, je ne peux rien lui refuser, n'est-ce pas, _chérie_?

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous…

La serveuse repartit de son pas lourd en murmurant un "pauvre gars…". La brune grinça des dents et l'albinos ricana.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça vous fait rire ?!

 _ **Break :**_ Oui ! Beaucoup !

 _ **Douce :**_ Grosse baleine…

 _ **Break :**_ Hi hi !

 _ **Douce :**_ Et arrêtez de glousser, vous !

 _ **Break :**_ Pardon, pardon… _Chérie_ !

 _ **Douce :**_ Grr… Sale… Sale clown !

 _ **Break :**_ Et c'est moi qui fait des insultes nulles ?

 _ **Douce :**_ La ferme !

Il redevint soudain brusquement beaucoup plus sérieux.

 _ **Break :**_ Je vous ai invité pour une raison simple…

 _ **Douce :**_ Quoi donc ?

 _ **Break :**_ Je voudrais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur la tragédie de Sablier.

La brune écarquilla ses yeux vairons. Un ange passa. Puis deux anges. Puis trois. Puis tout un arsenal, une parade militaire et une fanfare d'anges passèrent leur rendre visite.

 _ **Break :**_ Alors ?

Le temps semblait s'être soudain arrêté, comme pour les faire patienter tous deux dans leur malaise. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

La serveuse passa leur donner leur commande. Percevant le froid entre eux, elle les fixa quelques secondes sans gêne. Se résignant, elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance en marmonnant un « pauvre gars... ». Elle partit d'un pas lent vers une autre table en sortant son carnet.

Douce porta la main à son cœur et prit une grande inspiration. Un petit rire nerveux s'échapa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ha ha ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Le chapelier haussa d'un sourcil. Douce secoua la tête de droite à gauche en souriant tristement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et se déchirait à chaque pulsion. Son souffke était irrégulier et haché. Break pouvait le sentir et l'entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour comprendre que l'évocation était douloureuse.

Elle reposa sa main sur la table en tremblant.

 _ **Douce :**_ Sablier... Oui... C'est là-bas que nous vivions... Moi, Gilbert, Vincent, notre famille...

Elle baissa la tête et son visage se ferma. Son dos tremblait un peu. Ses doigts agrippèrent la première chose qui glissait sur cette table : un couteau.

Sa main, son bars, son corps étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables.

 _ **Douce :**_ La tragédie de Sablier... ! Voilà comment les gens ont appelé ce bain de sang où j'ai tout perdu ! Ma famille... Mes amis... et mon cousin, l'homme que j'adorais !

 _ **Break :**_ Votre fiancé ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui... Non ! Je l'aimais mais nous n'étions pas fiancés ! Et puis, il était vraiment plus âgé que moi, alors...

 _ **Break :**_ Il est mort pendant la tragédie ?

La brune sera les dents et baissa un peu plus la tête.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'en sais rien... Je sais juste qu'il est mort. Après, comment, quand, pourquoi... Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire pour les aider, lui, ma famille et mes frères, c'est m'évanouir comme le pire des boulets ! Je me déteste...

 _ **Break :**_ Je suis désolé.

Elle fit entrevoir un petit sourire ironique qui montrait sa faiblesse. Il semblait à cet instant que, s'il l'avait poussé, elle se serait brisée en petits bouts de cristal. La fille aux yeux vairons refoula une larme qui s'était installée au coin de son œil rouge.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Vous vous qui les avez tués ?

 _ **Break :**_ Non. Je m'excuse d'avoir à vous rappelé de si douloureux souvenirs.

 _ **Douce :**_ De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu être de votre faute puisque c'est celle de _cette fille_ !

L'albinos ouvrit grand son œil vermeil. Peut-être la vérité tant attendue était juste là !

 _ **Douce :**_ Cette imbécile ! Cette aberration de la nature ! _Alice_ ! Sans elle, rien ne serait arrivé ! Elle est la cause de tout ce qui est arrivé !

 _Tuer..._

 _ **Douce :**_ Elle n'aurait jamais dû naître !

Son poins serré sur la couteau se mit à trembler.

 _Tuer..._

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête décoiffée.

 _Tuer..._

 _ **Douce :**_ Elle ne méritait que de mourir !

Tout son bras fut secouer de spasme.

Elle-même ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Son poins tremblait. Son cœur se serrait. Son estomac se retournait. L'homme en face d'elle avait l'air un peu perdu mais ce n'était rien comparé à elle ! Et puis, qui était cet homme pour lui demander ça ? Pourquoi lui racontait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle là, déjà ?! Une chose était pourtant clair : sans Alice, rien ne serait arrivé ! Sans elle, ils seraient tous plus heureux ! Ils souriraient ensemble, pourraient plaisanter, rire à nouveau ! Mais non. Parce qu'il y avait cette... cette chose ! Elle leur avait brisé leur avenir ! Et elle l'avait tué. C'était de sa faute.

 _Tuer..._

 _ **Douce :**_ C'était de sa faute !

Tuer...

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui, vraiment...

Elle planta violemment son couteau dans le bois verni du salon de thé rose bonbon.

Elle leva ses yeux vairons vers son interlocuteur avec un immense sourire. C'était des yeux écarquillés, des yeux voilés, des yeux de fou où brillait de la haine à l'état pur.

 _ **Douce *ton légé* :**_ Elle ne méritait que de mourir !

 _ **Break :**_ Mademoiselle Douce ?

Ses paupière papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne totalement. Elle regarda le couteau puis balaya la salle du regard. Etrangement, personne ne les regardait. En fait, il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Les gens qui mangeaient bien tranquillement étaient bien trop occupés à roucouler dans leur coin pour ce soucier du monde qui les entourait.

 _Gerbant_ , pensa Douce.

Elle soupira puis retira le couteau du bois pour le getter sur la table.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi !

 _ **Break :**_ Ce n'est pas grave ! Dites moi plutôt : quel rapport entreteniez-vous avec les Baskerville ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Avec les Baskerville ? Hum...

Il la stoppa et désigna son assiette encore pleine.

 _ **Break :**_ Vous en voulez ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non... Vous pouvez la prendre.

L'albinos ne se gêna pas et saisit la gaufre de son invitée pour la manger.

 _ **Douce :**_ Nous étions les enfants d'un compte – qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui – proche de la famille Baskerville. Nous la voyions assez souvent, notamment leur chef, Glen Baskerville. Celui-ci était particulièrement intéressé par Gilbert pour une raison que j'ignore. Glen Baskerville se démarque des autres membres de son clan car il est beaucoup plus affilé à l'Abysse. Il possède 5 chains et a besoin de changer d'enveloppe charnelle assez souvent car son corps se met à pourrir au bout d'un certain temps, si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu à l'époque, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Il avait choisi Gilbert comme prochain réceptacle... Lors de cette cérémonie, il allait lui transmettre... Raven, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

 _ **Break :**_ Hum... Je vois... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a été le seul à pouvoir passer un pacte avec Raven...

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

 _ **Break :**_ Non, j'ai une dernière question.

 _ **Douce :**_ Plaît-il ?

 _ **Break :**_ En quoi Vincent Nightray est-il lié aux événement d'il-y-a 100 ans ?

Douce ouvrit grand les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à chaque côté de la chaise. Son corps n'était plus que tensions et crispations.

Break ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le changement radical de comprtement dont elle faisait preuve.

 _ **Douce :**_ Comment osez-vous... ?

 _ **Break :**_ Je vous demande pardon ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Comment osez-vous ?! Vous accusez un gamin d'être responsable de ce massacre ? Mais vous n'allez pas bien, non ?!

Elle se leva et partit du salon de thé à grands pas sans plus de mots. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

Les quelques personnes présentes s'étaient retournés vers Break, attendant des explications silencieuses. Il les gratifia d'un sourire qui sonnait faux, se leva, jeta une petite bourse sur la table et poursuivit la jeune fille en marchant plutôt rapidement.

À son grand étonnement, elle était restée devant la boutique, dos à la porte. Elle passa une main sur sa joue... Pour chasser un larme ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Vincent n'y est pour rien. Je le sais.

 _ **Break :**_ Je comprends que ce soit dur mais...

 _ **Douce :**_ Non !

Elle se tourna vers lui dans un élan de rage. La lumière faisait briller ses yeux vairons et le chapelier les voyait distinctement même si le reste était flou. C'était des yeux francs et perdus. Étrangement beaux et attirants.

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

Il avança vivement, lui prit la main et la tira dans la foule d'anges bleus dansants.

 _ **Douce :**_ Qu'est-ce que vous... ?!

Il l'attira dans une petite ruelle peu fréquentée ou seul un chat trainait.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici ?!

Il la força à s'assoir sur une caisse et lui agrippa les épaules avec ses deux fines mains.

 _ **Douce :**_ Aïe ! Vous me faîtes mal !

 _ **Break :**_ Ne dîtes pas à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas vous comprendre si vous ne savez rien de lui ! Vous n'êtes pas de centre du monde ! Et même si ce que vous avez traversé est terrible, les autres aussi ont leurs propres problèmes ! Les autres aussi traversent des épreuves terrifiantes au cours de leur vie !

 _ **Douce :**_ Les autres... ou vous ?

Il la lâcha et se recula d'elle. Elle se frotta les épaules pour enlever la douleur. Il y avait des traces d'ongles incrustées dans ces dernières.

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous ne voulez pas que je vous dises que vous ne comprenez pas, mais vous ne me dîtes pas ce que je suis censée savoir de vous non plus... !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Maintenant, elle allait se méfier et ne plus rien lui raconter s'il ne lui racontait pas, lui ! Mais elle l'avait vraiment énervé avec son comportement égocentrique ! Bon, bah... Maintenant qu'ils en étaient là...

 _ **Break :**_ Je ne me suis pas toujours nommé Xerxes Break...

La jeune fille le regarda avec étonnement mais ses yeux restaient calmes, comme si elle lui laissait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour s'expliquer. Le chapelier se tue le temps de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir à la formulation de ses prochaines confessions.

 _ **Break :**_ C'était il y a un demi-siècle... J'étais jeune. Je m'appelais Kevin Regnard. J'étais chevalier au service de la famille Sinclair. Mais... ces temps étaient durs... Toute la famille fut assassinée par des briguants alors que j'étais en ville avec leur plus jeune fille. J'étais fou de rage et de douleur... Je voulais à tout pris qu'ils reviennent... Je me disais que c'était pour eux, pour leur bien... Mais bien sûr, c'était juste pour moi, rien que pour moi ! J'ai passé un contrat illégal avec une chain...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Xerxes Break continuait à lui racontait son passé bien que sa voix prouve qu'il lui en coutait. Plus l parlait, plus il se sentait ridicule et idiot mais, paradoxalement, il se sentait aussi soulagé. Bien sûr, maintenant, depuis que le duc décoiffé leur avait révélé, Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Reim et tout les autres étaient au courant... mais c'était la première fois qu'il le révélait lui même depuis de longues années... depuis Lady Shelly... et à une presque parfaite inconnue, en plus ! La brune ne lui inspirait pas particulièrement confiance mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à continuer. Il émanait d'elle une certaine douceur maternelle et une sincère compréhension que lui pansait un peu plus le cœur à chaque mot.

 _ **Break :**_ J'ai tué... tellement de gens que je ne pourrais les compter... J'ai été précipité dans l'Abysses et j'y ai rencontrer la volonté de l'abysse...

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes.

 _ **Break :**_ Elle a accepté de « changer le passé » et m'a renvoyé dans mon monde... Je suis revenu une trentaine d'année après les évènements...

 _ **Douce :**_ Elle a vraiment changé le passé... ?!

 _ **Break :**_ Oui... elle a modifié les évènements, en effet... Mais en pire. Toute la famille est morte sauf la plus jeune fille, quelques années après. Folle de tristesse, elle passa un pacte illégal et assassina tout le reste du clan. Je... les ai tous tué... la fillette aussi. Elle aurait pu vivre si j'avais été un peu plus conscient...

Il avait lâché ces dernières phrases du bout des lèvres, comme si le simple fait de les prononcer recondamnait toute cette lignée de noble.

Elle sourit et lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Ça aurait pu paraître bizarre ou déplacé, mais là, non. Ils avaient tous deux cette même lueur de douleur dans le regard, cette même odeur de la mort dans leur passé. C'était un geste de soutient mutuel entre deux personnes que le destin avait prit en grippe. Seul eux pouvaient comprendre.

 _ **Break :**_ J'aimerai tellement... tout oublier...

 _ **Douce :**_ Oublier ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle avec l'oeil grand ouvert. Elle souriait simplement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Il y a longtemps, quelqu'un m'a dit qu'à « chaque fois que l'on perd quelque chose, on en gagne 10 nouvelles » !

 _ **Break :**_ C'est un résonnement stupide.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est vrai... ! Mais la personne qui me la dite n'était pas très intelligente, aussi... Mais elle était très sage, c'est pour ça que je l'ai toujours écouté !

 _ **Break :**_ Elle est morte ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Sûrement.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Elle lui attrapa fermement le bras avant de le tirer vers la grande rue où s'entassait toute la foule.

 _ **Break :**_ Que... ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Maintenant qu'on est ici, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la fête ! De plus, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je viens à la Sainte-Brigitte !

 _ **Break :**_ Je ne vous ai pas invité pour faire la fête !

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais vous m'avez invité ! Le reste, c'est votre problème !

 _ **Break :**_ Je... Je refuse !

 _ **Douce :**_ Vous auriez tort ! Je suis têtue, vous savez !

 _ **Break :**_ J'avais cru comprendre...

 _ **Douce :**_ Hi hi ! Il fallait y penser avant, _chéri_ !

 _ **Break : *faux rire***_ Ha ha ! Vous êtes rancunière, en plus... !

Elle sourit et le tira un peu plus. Break souffla et céda à la requête de la plus jeune en levant les yeux – l'oeil, pardon – au ciel.

L'après-midi passa plutôt vite pour Victor. Il avait remplit une multitude de dossier et signer un millier de document. Quand il travaillait, sa tête était vide et il ne pensait à rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, bien sûr ! Mais il était totalement épuisé mentalement. Ça, pour lui, c'était mauvais. Il devait garder la tête froide, pour accomplir son devoir. Il devait être sans cœur, sans sentiment. Après tout, il était le bourreau de tellement de gens qu'il ne les comptait plus. Il avait par le passé fermé les yeux trop longtemps. Il devait maintenant prendre en main ses oublis, ses erreurs. Ses peurs, son passé, son avenir, son désespoir, ses blessures n'étaient plus que poussière. Il était Victor Raishrock et rien ni personne ne pourrait désormais y changer quoi que ce soit !

Il se leva de le chaise de son bureau à une lenteur alarmante avant de ses masser l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux pour essayer en vain de chasser sa fatigue. Sa tête tournait et il voyait flou. Il devait prendre l'air pour garder sa forme habituelle. Le brun bouclé sortit de la chambre de sa démarche droite et autoritaire à la vitesse que lui permettaient ses jambes – lentement.

Il marcha dans les couloirs féminins en passant par des chemins quasiment jamais empruntés pour ne pas se faire repérer par des filles, bien qu'il les ai bien calmées quand il avait dissous son « fan-club ». Par chance, la plupart de ses « bécasses-dindes-sans-cervelle » étaient à Réveil pour fêter la Sainte-Brigitte. Comme Douce, son valet. En y repensant, elle avait oublié de lui dire avec qui... Sûrement avec Elliot Nightray... Ses sourcils s'enfoncèrent d'un cran à cette pensée et il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Elle avait le droit de sortir avec lui pour sa _mission_ mais gare à ses cheveux si elle s'approche trop de cet imbécile ! La lèvre du brun se tira un peu plus vers le bas.

Elliot Nightray... Cet idiot descendant d'une famille de traître... Vraiment, Victor ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il serra les points à s'en faire mal tout en continuant à marcher. Il baissa la tête en sortant du bâtiment pour faire quelques pas à dans l'air frai de la fin de journée. Pas longtemps, juste pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Plus il marchait, moins il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il se noyait dans ses pensées, toutes plus noires les une que les autres. Il ne remarque pas qu'il entrait droit dans une autre personne qui parlait fort en faisant de grands gestes.

 _ **Victor :**_ Aïe !

Il se rétracta automatiquement sur lui-même, les deux mains sur son nez.

L'autre se retourna vite, les sourcils froncés.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Eh, toi ! Fais un peu attention où tu ma... Victor ? Ça va ?

 _ **Victor :**_ Mon nez... Merde... Ça pisse le sang... !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu t'es fais mal ?

Victor releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés comme presque jamais et le nez complètement ensanglanté.

 _ **Victor :**_ Bah oui, idiot !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Comment ça « idiot » ?! Tu n'avais qu'a regarder où tu allais !

 _ **Victor :**_ Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiiioooot !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Entre nous, tu es sûrement le plus idiot, alors !

 _ **Victor :**_ Grr !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

 _ **Victor :**_ Non ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

 _Je déteste tout le monde._

Elliot ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils d'un cran de plus avant de les rouvrir d'un coup.

 _Mes amis... ma famille... ceux que je ne rencontrerais sûrement jamais... et ceux qui m'ont offert un de leur sourire de façade !_

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ça commence à bien faire !

 _Tous ces gens... Je les hais !_

Il attrapa fermement Victor par les épaules. Celui-ci se crispa totalement, laissant le sang goutter parterre.

 _Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! Je les hais !_ _Je les hais !_

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, à la fin ?! Pourquoi me hais tu comme ça ?! Pourquoi hais tu le monde entier ?!

 _Je déteste tout le monde._ _Tout le monde. Tout le monde._ _Tous les mêmes._

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je suis un Nightray c'est pour ça ?! Je n'en ai pas l'impression ! Je pense plutôt que c'est un cas personnel qui te donne cette attitude ! Mais quoi ?!

 _Enfin... Quand j'ai dis que je détestais tout le monde... Ce n'était pas totalement vrai..._

Victor écarquilla les yeux en serrant les dents. Il fronça encore ses sourcils d'un cran, déformant son beau visage. Des images douloureuses lui revenait peu-à-peu en mémoire et lui fendaient le crâne. Sa vue vrilla. Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'étrange impression que son corps ne pesait plus rien. Il se sentit tomber mais n'avait pas perçu les mains d'Elliot Nightray s'éloigner de ses épaules. Il ne sentit pas la chute. Son esprit sombra avant.

 _En vérité... Il y a une personne à qui je tiens vraiment et que je ne voudrais jamais perdre..._

 _Ce maudit Nightray_ , pensa-t-il.

 _Je regardais par la fenêtre, les yeux vides. Ils étaient secs, d'un vert des plus sombre._ Elle _était morte. Ma vie. Ma moitié. Une partie de moi s'était évaporée._ Elle _ne reviendrait plus jamais. Je le savais, pourtant, je ne ressentais plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien ne comptait._ Elle _était morte. Le soleil brillait je m'en fichais. Les oiseaux chantaient je m'en fichais. La source, au fond du parc, coulait doucement et appelait qui le voulait à se baigner... Mais je m'en fichais !_ Elle _, elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir le soleil briller, entendre les oiseaux chanter ou se baigner dans la source fraîche._ Elle _était morte._

 _J'entendis un claquement sec derrière moi qui me fis me retourner. C'était mon nouveau valet,_ son ancien valet _, qui amenait de quoi me changer. Douce. Je savais qu'elle avait pleuré, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas le montrer. C'était une belle jeune fille qu'_ elle _avait presque élevée après l'avoir trouvé._ Elle _avait tout donner pour la guérir de son chagrin passé._ Elle _était morte, maintenant. Douce devait se sentir bien abandonnée. Peut-être autant que moi._

 _Le valet baissa les yeux, en croisant les miens. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énervait ! J'avais une envie incontrôlable de la détruire, de lui faire du mal._

 _Pour me venger ?_

 _Elle commença à me demander, tout doucement, sur le bout des lèvres :_

 **Douce :** _Victor... C'est vrai, ce qu'il se dit... ? Elle est morte... ?_

 _Je la fixait quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés._

 **Victor :** _Oui. Elle est morte._

 _Elle pinça les lèvres. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Mais tant pis. C'était la vérité._

 _Je me rapprochait d'elle d'un coup et elle se figea de stupéfaction. Je lui empoignais les cheveux pour les tirer violemment vers le haut. Elle gémit et serra les dents en se tordant le cou pour essayer d'abréger la douleur._

 **Douce :** _Vi... Victor ?_

 **Victor :** _Douce ! Tu as promis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, n'est-ce pas !_

 **Douce :** _O... Oui ?_

 **Victor :** _Alors aide-moi! Aide-moi à tuer celui qui l'a assassiné ! Tu détestes les Nightray, de toutes façons ! Alors aide-moi à tuer Elliot Nightray. C'est ta mission ! Tues celui qui l'as tué ! Détruis jusqu'à la dernière miette de sa vie jusqu'à qu'il te supplie à genoux d'arrêter ! Tues celui qui a assassiné ma moitié : Victoria !_

Victor ouvrit les yeux en grand tandis que résonnait les dernières paroles de son souvenir. Il était tétanisé, cloué, allongé sur le sol. Elliot Nightray était au-dessus de lui, surpris, avec son valet dont on ne pouvait distingué une quelconque expression à cause de ses lunettes. Ce valet... Victor avait bien dû lu casser le nez, le première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... Est-ce qu'il s'était excusé ? Non, bien sûr. Un honneur stupide l'en empêchait.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Eh ! Ça va ?

Il avait dû avoir une absence de quelques secondes seulement. Les deux autres garçons n'avaient pas eus le temps d'aller chercher un professeur. Heureusement.

Victor se redressa vite fait, repoussant la main qu'Elliot tendait vers lui avec un regard haineux. Il partit ensuite à grands pas sans plus de mots ni de regards en prenant son noeux-papillon pour s'essuyer le nez. Il n'avait rien à leur dire. Rien ! C'était sa faute si _elle_ était morte ! Sa faute !

Il s'arrêta à un croisement de chemin où trônait une fontaine de marbre avec des spirales dorés gravées dessus. La fontaine du dragon. Il avança et plongea ses mains dans l'eau cristalline. Il s'en servit pour enlever le sang séché de sa peau.

Un instant, il crut voir dans son reflet le sien, souriant d'insouciance et de joie-de-vivre. Il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements et scruta l'eau claire dans l'espoir de la voir encore. Elle n'apparaissait plus. Il ne restait plus que son visage fatigué et morne.

 _En vérité... Il y a une personne à qui je tiens vraiment et que je ne voudrais jamais perdre... J'aimerai tellement qu'elle revienne me voir, me parler, me toucher... Seulement..._

Elle était morte.

Par sa faute.

Sa faute et seulement sa faute.

Celle de Victor Raishrock, idiot de première catégorie.

Il entendit presque rire au loin son fantôme. Si elle était là... Elle se pencherait au dessus de la fontaine, à côté de son visage, le regarderai et lui dirait narquoisement de sa voix d'ange, jettant des petits regards à leur reflet : _« Enfin ! Tu l'admets ! »_ Elle l'enlacerait ensuite, ses cheveux bruns s'enteraient la camomille, parfum dont elle raffolait. Elle lui susurrerait doucement : _« C'est ta faute, juste ta faute, Victor ! »_

Et elle aurait raison.

Avec le temps, il était devenu bien lâche.

Il se regarda à nouveau.

Il était si sale... !

 _ **Break :**_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Parfaitement ! Vous me plaisez bien, en fin de compte ! J'aimerai garder contact avec vous !

Break la fixa un long moment sans rien dire. L'obscurité était bien tombée, le feu d'artifice passé, la fête finie. Douce venait de le devancer dans sa demande. Mais tant mieux, après tout !

 _ **Break :**_ C'est d'accord ! Comme ça, vous pourrez me contacter si vous avez de nouveau renseignements... Mais je préfèrerai que personne ne le sache, dans mon entourage, alors...

 _ **Douce :**_ Pas de problèmes ! Nous n'avons qu'à communiquer en messages secrets dans des lettres et faire semblant de ne pas nous connaître si (par hasard) nous nous croisions avec de nos connaissances ! _*_ _ **se met à chanter**_ _*_ _Nous sommes des agents-secrets ! Des agents-secrets-eh-eh-eh !*_

 _ **Break :**_ Si, justement, il y a un problème.

 _ **Douce :**_ Quoi donc ?

 _ **Break :**_ Avec l'âge, je commence à avoir quelques problèmes physiques et...

 _ **Douce :**_ Et... ?

 _ **Break :**_ Et ma vue se détériore de plus en plus ! Je crains ne bientôt plus pouvoir lire du tout !

 _ **Douce :**_ Ah, effectivement... C'est un problème...

 _ **Break :**_ Je vous l'avais dit !

 _ **Douce :**_ Téléphone ?

 _ **Break :**_ Trop suspect.

 _ **Douce :**_ Coursier ?

 _ **Break :**_ Vous rigolez ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui. Déplacement ?

 _ **Break :**_ Non. Pas le temps.

 _ **Douce :**_ Sinon, j'ai une idée !

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Quand je vous enverrai une lettre, je poinçonnerai le bout droit de la feuille et vous saurez que c'est moi ! Vous n'aurez qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour vous faire la lecture !

 _ **Break :**_ Pas bête mais cette personne sera donc au courant.

 _ **Douce :**_ Pas si on y met un code reconnaissable à l'orale que cette personne ne pourrait identifier !

 _ **Break :**_ Comme ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je ne sais pas... le dernière lettre de chaque phrase ?

 _ **Break :**_ Trop compliqué...

 _ **Douce :**_ La première alors ?

 _ **Break :**_ Mmh... D'accord...

 _ **Douce :**_ Chouette ! _Nous sommes des agents secrets ! Eh, eh, eh !_

 _ **Break :**_ Ce n'est pas un jeux.

La jeune fille rit joyeusement, ce qui arracha un sourire au contractant du chapelier.

Il se quittèrent peu après car il y avait un couvre-feu pour rentrer au lycée. La jeune fille monta dans la calèche, puis se tourna vers l'albinos juste avant de fermer la porte. Elle lui dit :

 _ **Douce :**_ Au fait, mes cours se terminent dans une semaine !

Elle ferma la portière sans attendre de réponse. La voiture partit.

Xerxes Break acquiesça un sourire. Il espérait, au fond de lui, qu'ils se reverraient dans peu de temps.

Douce eu un sourire méchant. Son plan commençait maintenant.

 _Quel idiot !_ Ricana la brune en elle-même.

 _À suivre..._

 _ ***C'est une musique libre de droit, trouvez l'air qui vous convient...**_


	9. Sablier, ville de Sable

_**Hello ! /SPAF !/ Oui... Aïe... Je sais... C'est la première fois que j'écrit un commentaire sur en début de chapitre... Je suis désolée...**_

 _ **Conscience :**_ _ **Arrête ça. Tu passes pour Gilbert, là...**_ **-_-**

 _ **Moi :**_ _ **Désolée...**_

 _ **Conscience :**_ _ **Mais arrêtes de t'excuser !**_ **è_é**

 _ **Moi :**_ _ **Snif...**_ **T-T**

 _ **Bref... Je suis navrée**_ **(Mais aïe-euh ! Ça fait vraiment mal !)** ** _de n'écrire un petit message que maintenant. À vrai dire... à chaque fois que je postais un chapitre, j'avais juste tellement la flegme d'écrire un mot en plus..._** **T_T** ** _Je sais, la flegme, c'est mal... Mais bon, comme vous l'aurez tous compris – j'espère, en tout cas... - c'est une fanfiction sur_** **Pandora Hearts** ** _, de la merveilleuse Jun Mochizuki ! Il n'y a ni Yaoi ni Yuri dedans. Les couples sont Elliot/OC et Break/OC. Je ne dirais pas lesquels même si à ce stade de l'histoire, on peut s'en douter un peu..._** **-_-** ** _Encore une fois, désolée. Je ne le dirais jamais assez..._**

 _ **Je remercie ceux qui ont eu le courage immense de lire ma fiction jusqu'à ce chapitre. Aussi... je compte faire une réécriture mais je ne sais pas si je la fais une fois que j'aurais entièrement terminer ma fanfiction – qui va faire environ 30 chapitres, je pense... – ou dès maintenant. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis si vous me lisez en ce moment...**_

 _ **Sinon, encore désolée pour ça et tout le reste – mauvaise écriture, fautes d'orthographes, etc. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Belly**_

 _ **P.S. : Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille fortement de prendre votre manga**_ **Pandora Hearts** ** _tome 9 ou les scans chapitre 36 du même nom que mon chapitre 8 ! ^^_**

 **Chapitre 8 : Sablier, ville de sable**

 _Victoria... Ce funeste nom résonnait tels les battements de mon cœur. Elle avait été ma première amie – ma seule amie. Je haïssais les autres. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour moi moi pour elle. Rien ne comptait plus quand elle souriait, riait, me parlait. Quand elle était dans une pièce, elle illuminait les alentours de sa simple présence – que dis-je, simple ? De sa magnifique et royale présence. Elle était comme une rose. Une rose d'un rouge les plus vif. D'un rouge les plus beau. Elle sentait bon la camomille et irradiait le charme et la beauté mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte._

 _Victoria... Elle s'énervait vite et était d'une nature impulsive mais était toujours très enthousiaste, même si elle ne réussissait pas tout ce qu'elle entreprenait._

 _Victoria... Une rose... Non... Ma rose. Ma merveilleuse fiancée. Ma fiancée que j'ai aimé... que j'aime comme personne ne le pourrait. Mais elle est partie. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens plus... Je ne me souviens plus de la fin... ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?! Est-ce à cause de moi... ? Est à cause de moi que tu es devenue aussi muette et froide qu'une tombe, Victoria ?_

Victor se leva après une courte et désagréable nuit de sommeil difficile. Il s'habilla seul, comme il en avait l'habitude, se regarda dans le miroir, rejeta une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui tombait devant l'œil pour le caler derrière son oreille. Il n'avait pas mis son uniforme, aujourd'hui. Non, il portait un costume trois pièces gris perle et blanc, un nœud-papillon rouge sang ainsi que des chaussures de ville en cuir blanc. Le talon et la semelle étaient rouges. Il scruta son reflet et son visage d'insomniaque quelques secondes avant de se détourner vers son bureau. Encore et toujours. Avant de s'assoir, il eut un regard à la dérobée vars le lit de Douce, séparé par un paravent du sien. Il était vide. Victor souffla. Il savait bien que son valet ne dormait pratiquement pas et, souvent, ne se couchait même pas. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait trop peur des cauchemars qu'elle y faisait pour même oser se glisser entre des couvertures. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de peine pour elle. Il s'assit enfin à son bureau pour y trouver sa pile de courrier matinal. Il les tria d'un œil morne avant que soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrent en grand. Il avait dans la main un télégramme. Un télégramme venant du quartier de Pandora de la ville de...

 _ **Victor**_ : Sablier... ? Que me veulent-ils donc là-bas ?

Il tira une grimace assez étrange qui était un mélange de terreur, de dégout et d'inquiétude. Il avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait à Pandora et ne voulait surtout ne se mêler à rien... mais il ne pouvait pas non plus négliger son rôle et était dans l'obligation de s'y rendre. Il se massa l'arête du nez en soupirant, exténué. Il pria de toute son âme pour que ça ne soit pas si grave.

À ce moment-là, Douce entra dans la pièce avec un grand fracas de claquement de porte. Victor se leva pour prendre une courte veste de couleur blanche.

 _ **Victor :**_ Douce, aujourd'hui, nous sortons.

 _ **Douce :**_ Hein ? Pour aller où ?

 _ **Victor :**_ À Sablier.

PANDORA – QUARTIER SABLIER.

RAISHROCK V. URGENCE... STOP... PANDORA SABLIER...STOP... MERCI DE VOUS PRÉSENTER... STOP... SALUTATION RESPECTUEUSE.

Il y avait une grosse agitation, sur la place. Apparemment, ça concernait les enfants de la maison Fianna. Elliot se dirigeait donc vers le groupe de sans-abris à grand pas autoritaires et Léo le suivi avec son calme habituel. Ils étaient habillé pour sortir, Elliot en noir et Léo en gris-violet mais le blond cendré avait comme toujours son épée noire. Il hurla à l'intention du petit garçon au milieu de la foule :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Philip ! _***pousse les gens pour passer***_ Que signifie tout ce remue-ménage ?! Qu...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la personne près de Philip. C'était un garçonnet blond comme les blés et complètement décoiffé aux yeux émeraude, grands et naïfs. Il portait une longue cape gris sur ses vêtements. Oz Vessalius. C'était Oz Vessalius. Ils se fixèrent, décontenancés, avant de lâcher un « hein ? » très élégant en même temps. Puis le blondinet, rougissant, les étoiles dans les yeux, s'exclama :

 _ **Oz :**_ E... Elliot ?!

Ce dernier était pétrifié. Puis, d'un coup, son visage se durci et il mit un gros coup d'épée au Vessalius en lui hurlant :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi es-tu venu polluer les lieux de ta présence ?!

 _ **Oz :**_ OUAH ! Attention, Elliot ! Tu veux m'embrocher ou quoi ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Silence ! Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme si on avait gardé les cochons ensemble !

 _ **Oz :**_ Mais comment veux-tu que je t'appelle... ?!

 _ **?:**_ Elliot !

Ce dernier se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé pour voir Gilbert sortir de la foule pour aller vers eux.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Gilbert ?!

 _ **Gilbert :**_ On ne dégaine pas son épée en public ! Range-moi ça tout de suite !

 _ **Elliot :**_ P... Pourquoi es-tu venu polluer ces l...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son discours, Léo le coupa net en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête avec le plat de la main et un « ça suffit ! » très clair. Puis, pendant qu'Elliot était en train de se lamenter sur sa petite tête, le noiraud hérisson se dirigea vers le blondinet pour le saluer.

 _ **Léo :**_ Bonjour, Oz... Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

 _ **Oz :**_ À moi aussi !

Puis le binoclard se retourna vers son maître pour le sermonner.

 _ **Léo :**_ Ton frère à raison, Elliot... Inutile de déclencher un scandale ! Viens, on rentre !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tss...

Gilbert jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, qui elle fixait le Nightray blond.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Un problème, stupide lapin ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et continuait à regarder Elliot. Puis, se défaisant de sa transe, elle murmura, incertaine :

 _ **Alice :**_ Non...

Juste à ce moment, une tornade tout de rouge vêtue se jeta sur celui aux yeux dorés avec un long « Kyyyaaaaaaaaa ! » Celui-ci, prit au dépourvu, tomba sur le sol et se cogna a tête contre une pierre. Il avait fermé les yeux par automatisme pendant sa chute et les rouvrit doucement avec une grimace de douleur pour découvrir qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il se retrouva face à une jeune fille assez jolie avec des yeux vairons rouge et doré et des cheveux bruns coupés n'importe comment. Le tout lui donnait un air fou mais parallèlement très mignon.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Douce...?!

 _ **Douce :**_ _Hello, little bro' !_

Elliot se redressa d'un coup et pointa du doigt la nouvelle arrivante, énervé. Encore et toujours.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi es-tu venue polluer c...

 _ **Léo :**_ Elliot...

Il se tut car sa tête se souvenait encore du coup porté par Léo mais grogna pour compenser. Après, il fronça les sourcils un peu plus en plissant le nez et rougit avant de crier :

Elliot : Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ?! Tu n'as pas honte de sortir d'une façon aussi indécente ?!

Douce était vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge en velours qui terminait mi-cuisse. Elle avait aussi des espèces de manches rouges qui n'étaient pas accrochées à sa robe et lui couvrait les bras. En chaussures, elle avait des les sandales rouges à petits talons. Elle portait aussi un collier en perle rouges transparentes et des boucles d'oreilles de tailles différente – la gauche plus grande que la droite – qui ressemblaient à des coutes de sang figées reliées au fermoir par de petites billes du même matériau. Elle pencha la tête sur ses vêtements pour les inspecter à son tour avant de relever la tête vers le blond cendré.

 _ **Douce :**_ Indécente ? Je ne trouve pas ma tenue indécente...

 _Ouf... Elle ne l'a pas pris mal !_ Pensèrent à l'unisson Gilbert et la joue d'Elliot.

 _ **Léo :**_ Salut, Douce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Salut ! Eh bien, je me promène !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Sans blague ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Sans blague !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu te fiche de nous ?!

 _ **Douce :**_ Bah non pourquoi ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu n'as quand même pas fais tout ce chemin jusqu'à Sablier pour admirer le paysage !

 _ **Douce :**_ Ha ha ! Non, bien sûr ! C'est Victor qui a été appelé d'urgence à Sablier pour je-ne-sais-quoi et il m'a demandé de ne pas l'accompagner dans Pandora, donc je me balade ! Ça tombe bien que je sois tombé sur vous d'ailleurs, parce que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Victor est à Sablier...

L'ambiance changea d'un coup pour devenir tendue. Seul Oz et Alice avait l'air perdu et ne comprenait pas. Douce, elle restait souriante, indifférente.

 _ **Oz :**_ Victor... ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Victor est mon maître !

Oz scruta la brune en rouge en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Plus il la regardait, plus il se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il dégageait d'elle quelque chose qu'il ne saurait pas décrire. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se sauver en courant. Bien sûr, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui le mettaient dans des situations inconfortable, Break, par exemple, ou encore Vincent, le frère de Gilbert. Mais elle... S'il devait dire ça avec des mots, il aurait dit « du vernis sur la crasse ». Oui, elle était belle, même très belle en apparence mais semblait caché son âme. Une âme plus noire que l'encre plus sale que le charbon. Elle lui avait déjà donné cette impression la première fois qu'il l'avait vu mais ce sentiment était encore plus présent en ce jour. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une impression, après tout ! Ce n'était pas fondé ! Au fond de lui, quelque chose remuait doucement mais douloureusement. Quelque chose qu'on ne montre pas aux autres car on n'en tire que du mépris. Quelque chose qui montrait tout de l'être ignoble qu'était l'humain. Quelque chose qui nous tirait vers le bas sans jamais s'arrêter. De la haine. De la haine à l'état pur. Il la haïssait ? Lui ? Il haïssait quelqu'un ? Alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette fille ? Ou bien... Cette émotion n'était pas à lui. Mais à qui alors ? À Jack... ? Était-ce possible ?

 _ **Léo :**_ Bon... Que diriez-vous de venir tous discuter à l'intérieur ?

Finalement, le petit groupe suivit Léo et Elliot à travers les ruines de l'ancienne capitale. Ils étaient silencieux, égarés. Alice, Gilbert et Oz marchaient dans un silence inconfortable Douce sautillait en chantonnant dans son coin. Elliot avait l'air particulièrement énervé mais Léo restait calme. Ils les guidèrent vers un étrange bâtiment étrangement près du gouffre fait de briques rouges. Une grande rosace colorée trônait sous une statue d'ange, sur la façade. Le bâtiment était rempli d'enfant.

Oz regarda autour de lui avant de demander, incertain :

 _ **Oz :**_ Où sommes-nous ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est « la Maison de Fianna »... Un orphelinat fondé par les Nightray pour recueillir les orphelins des contractants illégaux !

 _ **Douce :**_ Oh ! C'est donc ici !

 _Cet endroit a été créé par les Nightray ?_ S'étonna Oz en pensée.

Une religieuse entre dans la pièce accompagnée de 2 enfants. Elle était âgée et ronde et portait de petites lunettes circulaires sur le bout de son nez. Un sourire bienveillant animait son visage ridé.

 _ **Religieuse :**_ Oh, messire Elliot !

 _ **Léo :**_ Bonjour, Mrs Finn !

 _ **Mrs Finn :**_ Vous auriez dû me prévenir de votre arrivée, j'aurais envoyé quelqu'un à votre rencontre...

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ce n'était pas la peine... Mon père m'a demandé de le rejoindre à Sablier... Alors je ne compte m'attarder ici !

Gilbert releva sa tête voilée à l'entente de ces paroles.

 _Le duc Nightray est à Sablier ?_ Pensa-t-il.

Soudain, deux petits enfants, bruns aux yeux turquoise, sûrement jumeaux, entrèrent en riant. Ils se jetèrent sur le Vessalius.

 _ **Les enfants :**_ Le garçon aux jolis cheveux blonds !

 _ **Oz :**_ Mais je vous reconnais !

 _ **Mrs Finn :**_ Vous êtes un ami de ces enfants ? Monsieur...

Oz releva la tête, souriant, des fleurs tournant autour de lui.

 _ **Oz :**_ Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté... Je m'appelle Oz Vessalius !

Elliot lui agrippa l'épaule avec un sourire faux qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage énervé en lui disant clairement :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Mets-la en veilleuse, nabot !

 _ **Oz *énervé* :**_ Quoi ?! C'est moi que tu traites de nabot ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Allons discuter ailleurs !

Léo allait lui aussi partir en emmenant Philip quand il se tourna vers Douce qui ne s'était étrangement pas manifesté depuis longtemps. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il fut surpris de la voir ainsi, elle qui était toujours si active. Il l'appela doucement mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait lentement, très lentement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui ?

 _ **Léo :**_ Ça va ?

Ses yeux, infiniment vides, s'agrandirent et un sourire naquit doucement, très doucement, sur ses lèvres rosées. Il n'était pas joyeux, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Il était comme ses yeux : vide.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

Léo fronça un peu ses fins sourcils mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, la jeune fille lui passa devant pour suivre Elliot qui, lui, tirait le blondinet vers une salle adjacente. Il s'en doutait un petit peu depuis quelques temps mais maintenant, il en était sûr : quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _Mais quoi ?_

La salle était assez restreinte, un salon simple. Tout le petit monde s'assit sur les deux canapés qui se faisaient face autour d'une table basse. Alice et Oz sur l'un, Gilbert se tenant debout, droit derrière son maître, sur l'autre, Léo – avec Philip sur ses genoux – à côté de Douce. La jeune fille avait croisé ses longues jambes et appuyée son coude sur elles, la tête dans sa main, l'ennui gravé sur son beau visage. Elliot était debout et hurlait sur le Vessalius.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?! Je viens de te dire que cet institut appartenait aux Nightray _**!**_ C'est dangereux de prononcer le nom des Vessalius, ici ! Tu risques de gros ennuis !

 _ **Oz :**_ Oh ! _***sourire***_ tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

 _ **Elliot *sourire énervé* :**_ C'est moi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes, crétin !

 _ **Oz :**_ Au moins, tu me crois maintenant ! Tu reconnais que je suis Oz Vessalius !

 _ **Elliot :**_ PAS DU TOUT !

Alice n'avait pas l'air de comprendre leur conversation et Gilbert était visiblement inquiet. Léo souriait comme toujours en bougeant ses jambes pour bercer le petit garçon. Douce était anormalement blasée et désintéressée.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je voulais justement te poser une question !

 _ **Oz :**_ Ah oui ? Moi aussi, j'ai à te parler ! La dernière fois, on s'est quittés si vite... que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier... Je voulais te revoir pour qu'on puisse éclaircir les choses ! _***grand sourire***_ Alors... je suis content d'être tombé sur toi, aujourd'hui... Elliot !

Elliot avala difficilement sa salive à cause du choc. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait tout perdu... mais là... il était comme devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il fixa le petit Vessalius les yeux ronds remplis de stupeur avant de se tourner vers Léo, paniqué.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, Léo ? Ce n'est plus le même !

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu trouve ? Il 'est peut-être attaché à toi ! _***petit cœur***_

 _ **Elliot :**_ Pourquoi ?! _***tape sur la table***_

 _ **Léo :**_ Parce que tu es gentil !

 _ **Elliot :**_ PAS DU TOUT !

Oz les regardait en souriant avant de croiser le regard de l'enfant présent. Son sourire s'évanouit instantanément. Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant Philip.

 _ **Oz :**_ Lui aussi... il a été placé dans cet orphelinat ?

Tous se turent un instant puis Elliot répondit lourdement :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui !

Les yeux du Vessalius furent d'un coup très triste. Il attrapa la main du petit.

 _ **Oz :**_ Philip... Pardonne-moi... Je t'avais fait une promesse... mais je n'ai pas réussi à la tenir...

Les yeux vairons de Douce se firent à leur tour plus triste, plus seuls. Elle se remémora son passé avant de songer ironiquement :

 _Oui... Dans la vie, il y a des promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir..._

Cette pensée lui laissa un goût de vinaigre dans la bouche.

 _ **Philip :**_ Une promesse ?

Puis il ajouta d'une voix creuse :

 _ **Philip :**_ Comment ça ?

Oz ouvrit de grands yeux vides, surprit. L'enfant retira sa main de l'emprise du plus grand.

 _ **Oz :**_ Mais...

 _ **Philip :**_ Tu sais quoi ?! *grand sourire* L'autre jour... j'ai reçu une lettre de Papa !

Le Vessalius le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Douce releva la tête, surprise.

 _ **Oz :**_ Philip…

 _ **Philip :**_ Il est très occupé er ne peut pas rentrer pour le moment… Mais tout ce passe bien dans son travail !

 _ **Oz :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Léo, stoïque, posa la main sur l'épaule de celui sur ses genoux.

 _ **Léo :**_ Philip…

Le petit brun releva la tête vers le noiraud à lunettes.

 _ **Léo :**_ Les grandes personnes ont des choses sérieuses à se raconter… On va jouer de l'autre côté, d'accord ?

Il partit, le petit dans ses bras, en direction d'une autre salle. Les autres les regardèrent s'en aller et ne s'autorisèrent à reprendre la conversation que lorsque le porte fut fermée.

 _ **Douce :**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce gosse ?

 _ **Oz :**_ Je ne comprends pas ! Son père est…

 _ **Elliot *hoche la tête* :**_ Mort, oui… William West était un contractant illégal… Son évasion a mal tourné et il a été abattu. Seulement… Philip refuse d'y croire ! On lui a expliqué des centaines de fois… que son père n'était plus là… Mais rien y fait, il répondit toujours la même chose en riant… « Impossible, il m'a écrit une lettre ! »

Douce fronça des sourcils. Puis elle se leva, tapota ses jupons rouges pour y retirer la poussière et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Elle tourna la tête vers eux et leur expliqua dans un sourire :

 _ **Douce :**_ Moi aussi, je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement !

Juste avant de sortir, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son frère. Celui-ci fut surpris de revoir exactement les mêmes qu'à leur « retrouvaille ». La première fois, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour décrire leur expression. Aujourd'hui, il en avait… mais il ne savait pas s'il n'aurait pas préféré être ignorant. C'était des yeux d'une jeune fille complètement perdus. D'une jeune fille capable de mourir d'amour.

 _Pour qui ?_

Elle fit un petit sourire triste et s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte. Gilbert resta troublé quelques instants avec la drôle de sensation qu'il lui manquait une pièce importante du puzzle avant de reprendre la conversation et d'écouter son cher maître conter sa rencontre avec Philip. Il passa immédiatement à autre chose.

Douce referma la porte avec le même sourire avec lequel elle l'avait ouverte. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle s'isole, si elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle le sentait, elle ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Autour de tous ces gens qui comprennent beaucoup trop vite, le masque « Douce » allait s'effriter, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle se dirigea donc seule à travers les couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Au bout de moins de cinq minutes, elle retrouva Léo, toujours accompagné de Philip bien que celui-ci ne soit plus dans ses bras. Il réprimandait un petit garçon blond ressemblant à un cochon bien gras. Elle s'approcha, tandis qu'il souriait. Il s'accroupit pour embrasser les enfants.

 _ **Léo :**_ Vous êtes mes petits frères et mes petites sœurs chéris !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce tableau sincèrement attendrissant. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne fut pas surpris de sa présence.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu étais toi aussi dans cet orphelinat ?

Il se redressa et lui sourit.

 _ **Léo :**_ Oui.

Puis il se détailla chaque mur un par un, avant de les désigner d'un de ses gestes aériens.

 _ **Léo :**_ C'est ma maison.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu as de la chance.

Il se tourna vers elle, cette fois-ci, étonné.

 _ **Léo :**_ Vraiment ?

La brune hocha la tête doucement.

 _ **Douce :**_ A l'époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour entrer dans un de ces établissement…

 _J'ai toujours été seule…_

Douce s'appuya contre un mur du couloir et Léo continuait de la regarder.

 _Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire !_

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi…

 _Je passais mon temps à mentir…_

Elle rangea une des mèches qui encadrait son beau visage pour la placer derrière son oreille.

 _Etre en compagnie de quelqu'un aurait été bien trop handicapant pour le faire !_

Léo s'approcha d'elle mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures à talons rouges.

 _Pourtant…_

Il leva la main…

 _Pourtant…_

L'approcha de la jeune fille…

 _Pourtant…_

Et lui mis une grosse pichenette dans la tête.

 _ **Douce :**_ Aïe !

 _ **Léo :**_ Idiote ! Ne fais pas donc cette tête-là !

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi pas ?!

La jeune fille se frottait le front pour faire passer la douleur qui, l'air de rien, était assez forte. Elle fut étonnée de sentir deux bras qui l'enlaçaient fermement. En voyant que c'était ceux de Léo, elle rougit fortement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Lé…o ?

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu n'es pas seule !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa gorge se noua et ses yeux se mirent à bruler et s'embuèrent. Elle souffla d'une voix cassée :

 _ **Douce :**_ Si…

 _Pourtant…_

Léo la serra un petit peu plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Elle aimait ce contact. Elle se sentait à la fois plus forte et contradictoirement, plus vulnérable que jamais.

 _Pourtant…_

 _ **Léo :**_ Non, c'est faux… Regardes autour de toi… Il y a Victor… Elliot… moi… Tu es entourée par beaucoup de gens que te soutiennent, te protègent et se tiennent à tes côtés…

 _Pourtant…_

Les larmes vinrent aux bords des yeux vairons de Douce.

 _Pourtant…_

 _ **Léo :**_ Et puis tu as Gilbert et Vincent, aussi !

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui, c'est vrai… ! _***rire***_ Mais eux, c'est à moi de les protéger, pas l'inverse !

 _Pourtant, j'avais toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait capable de lire en moi malgré mes mensonges et mon masque…_

Léo se détacha d'elle dans un sourire qu'elle lui rendit volontiers. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers les enfants en les entendant glousser.

 _ **Une fillette :**_ Ho, Léo est amoureux !

 _ **Une autre fillette :**_ Comme c'est romantique… *petit cœur*

 _ **Un garçonnet :**_ Hi hi ! Les amoureux !

 _ **Une religieuse :**_ Voyons, les enfants !

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis pouffèrent en même temps. Léo leur expliqua avec sa voix calme et légère habituelle :

 _ **Léo :**_ Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse… C'est juste… une amie très chère !

Ça ne suffit bien sûr pas à arrêter les gloussements et les rumeurs.

Les deux amis allèrent retrouver Elliot, suivies des deux jumeaux qui avaient reconnu Oz Vessalius. Ils le retrouvèrent appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fermés.

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot !

 _ **Léo :**_ Ah… Tu as mis Oz à la porte ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui…

 _ **Léo :**_ Dommage, je voulais savoir ce qu'il était venu faire à Sablier…

 _ **Elliot :**_ Aucune idée !

 _ **Douce :**_ Il se rend sûrement au poste de garde de Pandora…

 _ **Jumeau :**_ Pas du tout !

 _ **Jumelle :**_ C'est faux !

Les amis se tournèrent vers les petits qui, eux, souriaient à pleines dents.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Quoi ?

 _ **Jumeau :**_ On l'a entendu, tout à l'heure, dans la rue…

 _ **Jumelle :**_ Oui !

 _ **Les deux jumeaux :**_ Il disait : « je veux aller tout au fond du gouffre ! »

Elliot ouvrit de grands yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **Léo :**_ Tout au fond ? Ouh là… Mauvaise idée !

 _ **Douce :**_ Pourquoi ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Le fond du gouffre directement relié avec l'Abysse.

 _ **Douce :**_ Avec l'Abysse ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Arg ! Quel crétin, ce nabot ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'aller là-bas !

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qu'il avait fermé et l'ouvrit à la volée.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Venez ! On va les chercher !

Léo fut un instant hésitant tandis que la jeune fille sortait en sautillant. Il ne bougea d'abord pas, puis dit pour se rassurer lui-même plus qu'autre chose :

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, Elliot…

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je te demande pardon ?!

 _ **Léo :**_ Non… Rien !

Ca faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'ils marchaient à travers ses roches sans intérêts pour se diriger toujours plus bas.

 _ **Douce :**_ Quelle piètre promenade…

 _ **Elliot :**_ Bon sang ! Ils sont vraiment descendus profond, ces imbéciles !

 _ **Léo :**_ C'est la première fois que je m'aventure aussi loin !

 _ **Douce :**_ Cet endroit… me met mal-à-l'aise…

Des pétales de roses étrangement blancs et lumineux se mirent à tomber du ciel et tourner autour d'eux. Puis tout un paysage étrangement blanc et lumineux se matérialisa à la place des rochers gris. Une ville. Une ville magnifique.

 _ **Douce et Léo *impressionnés* :**_ Ouah !

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est splendide !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tss… Et ça recommence !

 _ **Léo :**_ « Celui qui s'égare au fond du gouffre sera happé par une illusion et ne pourra plus jamais en ressortir… » J'ai entendu cette vielle histoire maintes et maintes fois, mais je me demande comment ça fonctionne !

Douce arrêta de suivre à ce moment-là. Elle venait de voir une jeune fille de 14 ans environ. Avec de longs cheveux bruns tirants à la fois sur l'or, le bronze et l'argent. Et des yeux vairons doré et rouge en amande. Elle portait une paire de boucle d'oreille de taille inégale qui ressemblait à de petites gouttes de sang. Et une robe d'époque blanche accompagné d'une rose blanche en boutonnière qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ainsi que des ballerines plates rouges. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite fille qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près 11 ans aux très courts cheveux oranges – pas roux tirants sur le blond ou le rouge : oranges presque fluorescents – et aux grands, très grand yeux verts à la pupille en grande, très grande fente à la verticale, comme celles des serpents, encadrés par de longs, très longs cils. Celle-ci portait une petite robe blanche à brettelles très légère, presque transparente. Elle avait un air doux et gentil gravé sur son visage rougissant contrairement à la brunette qui lui était narquois et ironique. Elles avançaient toutes deux côte-à-côte et discutant et riant. La rousse était hélée de temps à autre par un marchand, une nouvelle mère voulant lui montrer son bébé, un enfant qui voulait lui faire une plaisanterie. Elle semblait très appréciée et populaire auprès des habitants de la ville fantôme malgré son physique plus qu'étrange et monstrueux. De l'admiration se lisait dans les yeux vairons de sa camarade.

Douce avança d'un pas hésitant, puis courra presque jusqu'à elles.

Elles ne la voyaient pas, bien sûr. Enfin… C'est ce que pensait Douce avant que la rousse aux courts cheveux se retourna et croisa le regard de la plus grande aux yeux vairons. Elle acquiesça un sourire bienveillant avant de partir en sautillant d'un pas léger.

 _ **Douce :**_ Hé ! Attends !

Celle tout de rouge vêtue se mis à la poursuivre en courant de plus belle. La petite aux yeux de serpent continuait à sautiller gaiement quand elle tourna au coin de la rue.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot était toujours en train de pester.

 _ **Elliot :**_ N'y prêtez pas attention ! Gardez bien en tête l'endroit où vous êtes réellement… Ne vous laissez pas distraire… Détournez-vous de ce mirage et continuez à marcher tout droit !

Le paysage fantôme disparu, laissant place à une voix, mielleuse et ronronnante :

 _ **? :**_ Oh… Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi…

Elliot et Léo s'arrêtèrent net.

 _ **? :**_ Mon mignon ! _***petit cœur***_

Les deux meilleurs amis se retournèrent d'un coup, se mettant dos-à-dos. Ils étaient encerclés par des espèces de monstres. Leurs morphologies étaient à peu près humaine, mais eux n'avait plus rien d'humain.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces abominations ?!

Une silhouette de femme se dessina derrière ces monstres. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et une cape pourpre décorée par divers nœud roses.

 _ **Femme :**_ Des curieux venus voir ce qu'il y avait au fond du gouffre et dont le corps est possédé par le pouvoir de l'Abysse ! Troublés par les illusions, ils sont incapables de retrouver leur chemin, alors le pouvoir de l'Abysse les grignote petit à petit jusqu'à les transformer en véritables monstres !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Reste près de moi, Léo ! Léo ?!

Il se tourna vers son valet pour voir le canon d'un pistolet pointer sur sa tête. Un pistolet pointé sur sa tête. Un pistolet tenu par son ami et serviteur. Il tira mais la balle manqua son coup et griffa juste la joue du Nightray. Ce dernier était choqué de voir Léo faire ça.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Léo ?!

L'autre était complètement calme, bien qu'un peu surpris.

 _ **Léo :**_ Hein ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bras bougeait tout seul. Puis il vit les nombreux fils enroulés autour. Un petit rire sadique résonnait dans le gouffre, derrière lui.

 _ **Léo :**_ Qu'est-ce qui… m'arrive ?

Un fouet s'enroula autour de la gorge d'Elliot, l'étranglant. Il porta des mains à son cou pour essayer en vain de le retirer. La femme aux cheveux roses se tenait derrière lui, l'autre bout du fouet dans la main.

 _ **Femme :**_ Ravie de te revoir… Messire Nightray ! _***petit cœur***_

Maintenant, il se souvenait où il l'avait vu. C'était à Lutwidge. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré le nabot. Celui-ci était prisonnier de cette Baskerville. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Lottie, si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais où était donc passé Douce ?! Elle avait disparue comme ça ! Pouf !

Léo se souvenait qui était cette Baskerville, lui aussi. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas quels étaient ces étranges fils. Une petite voix suraigüe riait toujours dans son dos. Une voix de jeune fille complètement folle.

 _ **Fille :**_ Tiens ? J'ai réussi à manipuler son corps, mais pas son esprit… C'est embêtant… Il faut que tu paniques plus que ça pour que mes fils s'emmêlent autour de toi !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Maudit Baskerville !

 _ **Lottie :**_ Hé hé… Je vous félicite d'avoir trouvé le bon chemin malgré les illusions… Mais… Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! _***petit cœur***_

Elliot souffrait de plus-en-plus, et il avait de plus-en-plus de mal à respirer. Il commençait à voir trouble. La Baskerville continua à lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Vous ne voudriez pas jouer les trouble-fête, pas vrai ? Les autres étaient là avant vous… Ce ne serait pas très poli de les déranger !

Avant nous ? Mais qui ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu veux parler d'Oz Vessalius… et de Gilbert ?!

L'autre jeune fille sauta du rocher où elle était perchée. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa cape pourpre et ne laissait dépasser que quelques cheveux couleur neige.

 _ **Fille :**_ Gilbert ? Il est là, lui aussi ? Dis, Lottie, je peux aller le chercher ?

 _ **Lottie :**_ Non, Zwei… Ne prends aucune initiative !

Puis elle expliqua de son ton sensuel à Elliot :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Ta petite fiancée, ton frère et ses amis ont tous été attirés chacun de leur côté par des souvenirs… A l'heure qu'il est ils sont tous prisonniers de leur passé ! Il est hors de question que votre arrivée fasse tout rater ! Notre maître est apparu à travers une illusion, une bribe de souvenir et il s'entretient avec Oz Vessalius en ce moment même ! Aussi, comme je n'ai pas le cœur à lever la main sur toi… Je vais confier à ces monstres le soin de le faire pour moi !

Douce courait toujours derrière la petite fille. Elle n'arrivait jamais à la rattraper, pourtant l'autre n'accélérait jamais. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas douée dans ce domaine, mais tout de même ! Au détour d'une rue, elle la perdit. Plus exactement, tout disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Que du blanc. Du blanc avec un grand, un immense miroir. Dans ce miroir, le reflet de la brune.

Douce détestait, haïssait, abhorrait les miroirs. Tout simplement parce qu'elle se détestait elle-même. Elle avait envie de vomir en se regardant. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Elle se regardait, perdue. Son reflet lui sourit narquoisement et lui dit d'une voix tout aussi narquoise :

 _ **Reflet :**_ Eh bien ! Te voilà enfin !

Douce recula d'un pas.

 _ **Douce :**_ J… Je…

 _ **Reflet :**_ Allons ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? N'es-tu pas contente de retrouver ton amie la solitude ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Je… Je ne suis pas seule !

Le reflet haussa un sourcil.

 _ **Reflet :**_ Ah oui ?

 _ **Douce :**_ J'ai… beaucoup de gens qui tienne à moi !

 _ **Reflet :**_ Je serais curieuse de savoir qui !

 _ **Douce :**_ Victor…

 _ **Reflet :**_ Ton maître qui hait le monde entier ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Elliot… Léo…

 _ **Reflet :**_ Ils ne savent même pas qui tu es !

 _ **Douce :**_ Et puis j'ai Vincent et Gilbert, aussi… !

 _ **Reflet :**_ Mais bien sûr ! L'un te déteste du plus profond de son âme et l'autre… J'ai hâte de voir la haine et le dégout peindre son visage lorsqu'il saura tout !

Douce recula encore. Elle était sale, sale, sale, sale. Et laide, laide, laide, laide. Elle était détestable ! Détestable ! Détestable ! DETESTABLE !

Le reflet de sa personne eu un sourire mauvais. Il susurra doucement :

 _ **Reflet :**_ C'est ça… Continue à te comporter comme la lâche que tu es… Je vais te remontrer le goût de la solitude, tu verras…

 _J'ai toujours été seule._

Une mélodie retentis derrière elle. _Très triste mais vu qu'elle la chantait toujours avec le sourire, elle lui réchauffait le cœur en même temps qu'elle lui serrait. Une mélodie de boîte à musique. La jeune fille se retourna, étonnée de la reconnaître. Elle se retrouva dans une chambre d'adolescente assez simple de rangement. Devant un miroir se trouvait une jeune fille brune qui faisait rouler une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts fins._

 _Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire !_

 _C'était la même petite fille qui accompagnait la rousse un peu avant. A l'entente de la petite musique, elle aussi se retourna, en direction d'une des fenêtres._

 _Pourtant…_

 _Une ombre se dessinait sur une grosse branche de chêne. Une ombre qui portait une veste verte qui frottait au vent de la même façon que sa longue tresse dorée._

 _Pourtant, j'avais toujours rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait capable de lire en moi malgré mes mensonges et mon masque…_

 _Ses yeux émeraude, si joyeux d'habitude, étaient perdus dans le vague, fixés sur un petit objet rond et doré._

 _Dans toute ma vie, une seule personne en avait été capable._

 _…_ _Jack ?_

La petite fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre, suspecte. Elle avança vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit le plus délicatement possible avant de demander brutalement à la personne posée sur la branche :

 _ **Fillette :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'autre, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta. Déséquilibré, il tomba et se rattrapa au dernier moment, d'une main. La peur passa sur le visage de la fillette et elle s'écria, affolée :

 _ **Fillette :**_ Jack ?!

Il rit.

 _ **Jack :**_ C'est bon, c'est bon !

Il arriva à revenir sur sa branche avec un magnifique cochon-pendu en riant toujours.

 _ **Fillette :**_ Idiot ! Ça ne va pas de faire le guignol à cette hauteur, non ?!

 _ **Jack :**_ Ha ha ! C'est mignon ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Les joues de la petite devinrent écarlates à ces paroles.

 _ **Fillette :**_ N'importe quoi ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ?!

 _ **Jack :**_ Ha ha ! Va savoir !

 _ **Fillette :**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là… Jack ?

 _ **Jack :**_ Je me repose ! Et toi ?

 _ **Fillette :**_ C'est ma chambre, crétin !

 _ **Jack :**_ Ah bon ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et il continua à lui sourire niaisement. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux émeraudes au soleil. Elle rougit encore.

 _ **Fillette :**_ Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

 _ **Jack :**_ Mais parce que je t'aime, enfin !

Elle se mit à rougir tellement fort qu'elle produisait de la vapeur. L'homme se mit à rire de plus belle à la vue de cette réaction plus que prévisible.

Douce regardait la scène et n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. De toute façon, c'était un souvenir, un simple souvenir. Elle n'était rien, dedans. Elle n'avait pas sa place, dedans. Elle n'existait pas, dedans.

« Le goût de la solitude », c'est ça ? Elle se souvenait. Oh oui, elle se souvenait très – trop – bien. La sensation de ne pas être, l'impuissance d'agir.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui… Je me souviens de tout ça…

Soudain, le temps se figea. Les objets se soulevèrent et se mirent à voler, voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce de plus-en-plus vite. Ils se cassaient, se brisaient, tombaient à terre, formaient un mini-ouragan à travers cette chambre pour filer dans le grand miroir. Celui-ci se brisa à son tour, laissant paraître un énorme trou noir béant. Les objets étaient attirés dedans comme dans un vortex. Dans la panique, Douce se plaqua au sol, les mains sur sa tête. Elle avait des larmes de peur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa chambre se brisait en mille morceaux. Son passé se brisait en mille morceaux. Sa vie se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle se mit à hurler, hurler de toutes ses forces d'arrêter. Et ça s'arrêta. Il ne se passa plus rien. Rien. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter le silence apaisant et oppressant. Elle se retrouvait parmi ces rochers gris qu'elle avait quittés.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. De léger il passa à hystérique. Un rire fou, soulagé et tendu. Reprenant son souffle, elle se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle tapotait sa robe pour enlever la poussière, quand elle entendit un craquement sec derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un coup, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais. Elle ne vit qu'une ombre se former dans l'obscurité.

 _ **Douce :**_ Qui… Qui va-là ?!

La silhouette s'avançait lentement, très lentement, _trop_ lentement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Qui êtes-vous ?! Je vous préviens… je suis armée !

Puis la personne sortit de l'ombre. C'était une femme sans âge, pouvant avoir 25 comme 40 ans. Elle portait une cape de couleur pourpre et avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Les traits de son visage étaient beaux et fins : une mâchoire bien marquée, un petit nez d'enfant, des pommettes hautes constellées de taches de rousseur, des yeux en amande d'un noir profond.

Les yeux vairons de la brune s'écarquillèrent, puis des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de réussir enfin à articuler d'une voix cassée à peine audible :

 _ **Douce :**_ Maman… ?!

Elliot et Léo avait beau se débattre comme de beaux diables, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : seuls, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Soudain, autour d'eux retentit un gros « boum ! » La Baskerville au fouet fut surprise, preuve que ça n'était pas dans leur plan. Les monstres derrière elle furent découpés nets.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Hein ?

La cordelette du fouet ainsi que les fils qui entouraient le bras de Léo furent à leur tour tranchés vivement.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La Baskerville se prit un énorme coup dans le dos, la projetant à terre. L'autre pourpre se retourna paniquée.

 _ **Zwei :**_ Lottie ?! Quoi ?!

Mais elle fut arrêtée net. Une douleur insupportable lui transperçait le ventre. Une épée cruellement plantée dedans.

 _ **Zwei :**_ Aah…

Xerxes Break se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

 _ **Break :**_ Bien le bonjour ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

La petite Zwei se mit à hurler de douleur. Elliot releva la tête en se massant la gorge.

 _ **Break :**_ Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez… Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Puis il laissa tomer la Baskerville aux cheveux blancs. Le Nightray se releva, attrapa la main de son valet et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Cours, Léo !

 _ **Léo :**_ Et Douce ?

 _ **Elliot :**_ La Baskerville l'a dit, non ? Elle a été attirée par une illusion ! Elle devra se débrouiller seule, maintenant !

 _ **Léo :**_ Et, Elliot… Cet homme, il fait partie de Pandora ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oui ! On va le laisser faire… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ! Nous, on doit retrouver Oz Vessalius !

Il regarda par terre. Le sol était couvert de sang. Il s'arrêta, Léo à sa suite. Dans les ténèbres se tenait des cadavres de monstres ainsi qu'une ombre tenant une immense faux couverte de sang, seule, silencieuse, accroupie, la tête dans ses mains.

 _Très franchement…_

 _Le sceau est devenu inefficace sur Oz…_

 _Il a le droit de se servir de ce pouvoir !_

Elliot s'avança un peu pour vérifier l'horrible pressentiment qui l'asseyait.

L'ombre fit un simple mouvement oculaire dans sa direction.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Oz Vessalius ?

 _ **Douce :**_ maman ?! Maman, c'est toi ?!

La femme ne répondit pas et continua à marcher vers la brune. Cette dernière commençait à s'affoler.

 _ **Douce :**_ Maman ?!

 _ **Mère :**_ Tu es détestable.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si froide que Douce eut l'impression de se faire transpercer par mille stalactites. Sous le choc, elle recula de quelques pas pour se cogner dans quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard émeraude de Jack Vessalius. Il était anormalement sérieux et distant.

 _ **Douce :**_ Jack ?!

 _ **Jack :**_ Tu es détestable.

Il avait parlé avec la même voix que sa mère, ce qui refit le même effet à la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête pour trouver une issue de secours mais elle ne vit que Gilbert et Vincent s'approcher à leur tour avec une tête froide semblable aux deux autres.

 _ **Gilbert et Vincent :**_ Tu es détestable.

Elle se mit à trembler en voyant arriver Alice habillée en noir et Glen Baskerville.

 _ **Alice et Glen :**_ Tu es détestable.

Ses bras et ses jambes étaient secoués de spasmes.

La rousse qu'elle avait vu dans l'illusion accompagnée d'une grande blonde s'avancèrent à leur tour.

 _ **La rousse et la blonde :**_ Tu es détestable.

Ses jambes ne purent plus la porter et elle s'effondra, toute tremblante. Derrière elle se tenanit Victor, Elliot, Léo ainsi que Break.

 _ **Victor, Elliot, Léo et Break :**_ Tu es détestable.

 _ **Douce :**_ Assez…

 _ **Tous :**_ Tu es détestable.

 _ **Douce :**_ Assez.

 _ **Tous :**_ Tu es détestable.

 _ **Douce :**_ Assez !

 _ **Tous :**_ Tu es détestable.

Elle redressa d'un coup sa tête, qui était, elle, entre ses fines mains en hurlant :

 _ **Douce :**_ ASSEZ !

 _A suivre..._

 _ **Ok, ok !**_ **XD** _ **Dans ce chapitre, le suspens de la fin est insoutenable !... Ou pas...**_ **-_-**

 _ **Mais j'ai quelques questions pour le lecteur qui passerai par là par mégarde pour que je puisse continuer au mieux mon histoire et m'améliorer...**_

 _ **Que pensez vous de mes protagonistes ? (caractère, physique, etc.)**_

 _ **Pensez-vous que les personnages de Pandora sont OOC ? (c'est à dire qu'ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes...)**_

 _ **Le fait que je m'appuis sur le manga ?**_

 _ **Les dialogues ?**_

 _ **Les chapitres en général ? (style d'écriture, police, fautes, longueur, etc.)**_

 _ **Arrivez-vous à vous repérer entre le passé et le présent ?**_

 _ **Personnellement, je trouve que je me sert trop du manga mais je suis un petit peu obligé pour qu'on comprenne la fiction...**_ **T-T** ** _Mon but n'est pas de modifié complètement la trame de l'histoire de Pandora mais plutôt de la faire voir d'un autre point de vue, d'un autre angle. Mais je sais exactement où je vais et je connais déjà le fin mot ! - j'ai même déjà écris l'épilogue ! ^^_**

 _ **Mais bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai déjà écrit à 100% le chapitre 9 alors je le posterai la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **À la prochaine donc ! – enfin... je crois...**_


	10. LA BEAUTÉ

_Bonjours, bonjours... Voilà ici un poème qui me fait penser au personnage de Douce, écrit par Charles Baudelaire dans Les Fleurs du Mal._

* * *

 **La Beauté**

Je suis belle, ô mortels ! comme un rêve de pierre,

Et mon sein, où chacun s'est meurtri tour à tour,

Est fait pour inspirer au poète un amour

Éternel et muet ainsi que la matière.

Je trône dans l'azur comme un sphinx incompris

J'unis un cœur de neige à la blancheur des cygnes

Je hais le mouvement qui déplace les lignes,

Et jamais je ne pleure et jamais je ne ris.

Les poètes, devant mes grandes attitudes,

Que j'ai l'air d'emprunter aux plus fiers monuments,

Consumeront leurs jours en d'austères études

Car j'ai, pour fasciner ces dociles amants,

De purs miroirs qui font toutes choses plus belles :

Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles !

 _Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal_


	11. Ténèbres enivrantes

_Salut..._

 _Tout d'abord, je veux dire que j'ai été vraiment énormément déçue que personne ne me réponde... Ce n'est pas SI COMPLIQUÉ de mettre un COMMENTAIRE - même court - même négatif - pour dire ce qu'on a pensé de l'histoire qu'on vient de LIRE ! Oui, je sais qu'il y a PLEIN de gens qui préfèrent LIRE et NE PAS COMMENTER (j'en faisais parti avant, à ma plus grande honte) mais je sais pas moi... Vous lisez une histoire donc vous devez avoir un AVIS dessus, non ?... Vous ne pensez pas à ceux qui écrivent (même s'ils peuvent mettre du temps, c'est vrai... C'est mon cas aussi...) qui prennent du temps à eux, qui les publies POUR VOUS ...! Parce que, oui, je pourrais très bien garder ma fiction juste pour moi et ne rien publier du tout... C'est vrai ça ! Et bien c'est ce que je vais faire si personne ne daigne de COMMENTER ce chapitre._

 _Une Abelone bien remontée._

 _P.S.: Je ne sais TOUJOURS PAS si je dois faire ma RÉÉCRITURE dès maintenant ou si je dois attendre la fin (si elle vient un jour)._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Ténèbres enivrantes**

 _Mon frère cadet était un garçon aux trais fins mais il avait un oeil rouge, ce qui faisait de lui un "enfant maudit". Les gens considéraient que ça portait malheur… A cause de cette croyance, mon frère était sans cesse méprisé et maltraité. C'était à cause de ça que notre mère nous avait vendu comme des monstres de foire, que notre soeur aînée nous avait abandonnée. Je ne me souvenait que vaguement d'elles mais dans les quelques souvenirs qui me restait d'elles, ma soeur me paraissait comme une super-héroïne capable de vaincre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle était une enfant maudite, elle aussi. Mais elle nous avait laissé. Seuls. Alors on essayait de survivre en se faisant le plus discret possible et on changeait de ville dès que quelqu'un remarquait l'oeil de mon frère. J'ai volé, j'ai même blessé des gens… Il nous arrivait aussi d'être entretenu par de riches excentriques. Je me demandais pourquoi mon frère devait subir tout ça… A plusieurs reprises, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir pendant que mon frère était endormi… Mais je finissais toujours par me dire qu'il n'avait que moi au monde… alors, s'il n'était plus là, qui donnerait un sens à ma vie ? Cette pensée m'effrayait tellement… J'étais lâche… Je serais contre moi le petit corps de mon frère en essayant de refouler ces affreux sentiments. Être utile à quelqu'un… c'était… mon souhait le plus cher ! Mon frère n'avait plus que moi, il fallait que je le protège… C'était… mon rôle d'aîné !_

Le sang vrillait dans les tempes de Gilbert. Il avait si mal, depuis qu'il était entré dans ce gouffre. Il portait ses mains à sa tête pour essayer de calmer sa douleur, il serrait les dents, en vain. Il marchait dans une sorte de jardin. Une roserai, peut-être ? Des roses blanches germaient un peu partout dans les buissons parfaitement taillés. Le vent faisait doucement voler les pétales de fleur.

 _Est-ce que c'est une illusion créée par le pouvoir de l'Abysse ?_

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux dorés en amande passa devant le grand noiraud à toute allure, un plateau dans les mains. Gilbert se força à ne pas y faire attention et appuya plus fort sur sa tête. Il avait mal, tellement mal au crâne… Il voulait continuer à marcher droit sur ce chemin dallé mais il avançait de travers.

 _Je dois retourner auprès d'Oz… mais comment échapper à ce mirage ?_ se répétait-il pour la dixième fois.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard doré du petit qui était maintenant au bout de l'allée. Il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Ai-je vraiment envie d'y échapper, pour commencer ?_

L'enfant se tourna vers un autre chemin. L'adulte continuait de le regarder.

 _Au fond…_

Le plus jeune cria à quelqu'un dans l'allée :

 _ **Enfant :**_ Maître !

 _Je voudrais découvrir à qui s'adresse mon ancien moi !_

 _ **Je suis quelqu'un d'ignoble… Maître…**_

Gilbert aperçu, un petit peu plus loin, un autre enfant blond, accroupi sur les dalles.

 _ **J'étais censé prendre soin de mon petit frère, mais une pensée me taraudait, tapie tout au fond de mon coeur…**_

Le petit blond arrachait les pétales d'une rose blanche.

 _ **Si Vincent n'existait pas…**_

Il releva la tête vers Gilbert et le transperça de son regard vairon. Rouge à droite. Doré à gauche.

 _ **Je serais bien soulagé !**_

Le grand noiraud reporta sa main droite à sa tête, doucement cette fois. Une jeune fille de 14 ans environ arriva derrière le blond. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun clair d'où dépassait deux boucles d'oreilles rouges en forme de gouttes transparantes. Une rose blanche était calée derrière son oreille gauche, près de son oeil rouge. L'autre était doré, à l'inverse du blond.

Gilbert souffla, incrédule au moment où le petit se retournait vers la plus grande pour partir :

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Vince… Douce…

Tout d'un coup, une douleur insupportable lui traversa le bras. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Sa main gauche fut prise de spasme incontrôlables.

Ailleurs, au même moment, dans une clairière où trônait une tombe sous un énorme chêne, une très étrange sensation traversa le corps d'Alice.

 _Je l'ai déjà ressentie auparavant, quand les pouvoirs de B-Rabbit ont été libérés indépendamment de moi…_

 _ **Ce…**_

 _ **Alice…**_

La chain écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de la voix d'Oz. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jack qui discutait avec une autre Alice tout de blanc vêtue. La vraie était arrivée par hasard dans ce souvenir un peu avant. Elle tendit timidement la main pour essayer de toucher le Vessalius, mais elle le traversa comme de l'air. Elle le refit pour bien vérifier le fait qu'il ne soit pas matériel. Elle finit par baisser la tête avec un sourire à la fois déçu et soulagé.

 _Mes souvenirs sont chaque fois différents… On peut toucher certains des êtres qui les peuplent, et d'autres non… Parfois, ils peuvent même nous attaquer…_ songea-t-elle.

 _ **Alice :**_ Tu n'es qu'un vestige du passé et non un éclat de l'âme de Jack…

La brunette le regarda de loin quelques instants, nostalgique. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle finit par acquiescer un petit sourire.

 _ **Alice :**_ Oz m'appelle…

Elle se tourna et juste avant de partir retrouver son contractant, elle se fit un promesse tout en regardant le blond à tresse.

 _ **Alice :**_ On se reverra… Jack !

Puis elle se sauva en courant.

* * *

Une goutte de sang glissa sur la longue faux pour aller s'écraser par terre. Un blond la tenait d'une main ferme, l'autre sur son visage, comme pour se cacher. Sa cape était couverte de sang. Elliot et Léo le regardait, sous le choc. L'effroi passa sur le visage du jeune Nightray.

Elliot : C'est… vraiment Oz Vessalius ?

Le blond continuait à les fixer d'un seul oeil.

 _Quel regard effrayant… Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que je connais !_ pensa Elliot.

Il commença à se redresser. Elliot mit la main sur le manche de son épée noire.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Recule, Léo !

 _ **Léo :**_ Mais…

 _ **Elliot :**_ C'est un ordre !

Le Vessalius releva la tête, les fixant toujours de la même façon. Le Nightray fronça les sourcils en serrant des dents.

 _ **Oz :**_ Tiens ? Mais c'est ce bon viel Elliot !

Il était redevenu normal en une demi-seconde à peine et déjà de petites fleurs tournoyaient autour de lui. Elliot et Léo restèrent complètement figés.

 _ **Oz :**_ Oh, Léo… Tu es là, aussi !

Le blond cendré lui mit un énorme coup d'épée dans la tête en hurlant :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

 _ **Oz :**_ Plait-il ?!

 _ **Elliot :**_ J'ai pourtant bien vu, tu étais… Raaah, tu m'as fait peur pour rien, sale minus !

 _ **Oz :**_ Hein ?!

Léo mit un coup de poing à son maître avec un "on ne frappe pas avant de réfléchir !" Ça ne suffit pas à arrêter Elliot qui poursuivit sur sa lancée alors qu'Oz se frottait la tête :

 _ **Elliot *pointe du doigt Oz* :**_ D'où sort cette faux, d'abord ?! C'est toi, le responsable de se massacre ?!

 _ **Oz :**_ Oui…

Il donna un grand coup de faux derrière les deux meilleurs amis.

 _ **Oz :**_ Curieux… Je n'ai jamais manié de faux de ma vie… Mon corps se déplace à l'instinct…

Il trancha un monstre qui allait se jeter sur le noiraud. Ce dernier se retourna, plein de stupeur. Elliot fixait Oz avec effroi.

 _ **Oz :**_ Soyez prudents ! Ces créatures se régénèrent rapidement…

 _ **Elliot :**_ Elles sont toujours vivantes ?!

 _ **Léo :**_ Ouh là…

 _ **Oz :**_ Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas les tuer…

Léo approcha sa main du monstre pour essayer de comprendre sa texture.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Ne les touche pas, Léo !

La grande faux que tenait le Vessalius disparue dans une légère brume dorée. Oz battit des cils, étonné, avant d'exploser de rire.

 _ **Oz :**_ Ha ha ! Elle s'est volatilisée !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Dis donc… !

 _ **Léo *lui attrape le bras* :**_ Elliot !

Le Nightray se tourna vers son serviteur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif de la tête pour lui demander silencieusement de ne pas continuer. Le blond cendré reporta son regard bleu vif sur le blond aux yeux émeraude.

 _On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même ce qui lui arrive…_ se dit-il.

Il serra un peu plus son épée noire dans sa main.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Où sont les deux autres ?

 _ **Oz :**_ Euh… Ils ont disparu d'un coup...

Elliot posa son épée sur son épaule gauche.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Bien... Douce aussi a disparu... On va aller les retrouver, ça nous fera une balade !

Oz écarquilla les yeux tendis que Léo soufflait « ah là là.. Il pourrait le dire franchement, qu'il est inquiet... » Les yeux du blond se mirent à briller de reconnaissance.

 _ **Oz :**_ Décidément, tu as un cœur en or, Elliot !

 _ **Elliot :**_ pardon ?!

 _ **Léo :**_ Du calme...

 _ **Oz :**_ Tu as beau dire, tu te fais du souci pour Gil, en fait...

 _ **Elliot :**_ PAS DU TOUT ! J'ai dis que Douce aussi avait disparue, tu es sourd ?! Et puis... Je veux juste lui coller un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui faire regretter d'avoir sali l'honneur des Nightray !

* * *

Gilbert essayait de respirer calmement. Il serrait sa main gauche de toutes ses forces pour essayer de calmer au moins un petit peu la douleur.

 _Le sceau de Raven a été levé, comme dans la tanière du chat du Cheshire et au lycée Lutwidge..._

Gilbert : Oz aurait-il appris à contrôler les pouvoirs de B-Rabbit ?!

 _Très franchement, le sceau est devenu inefficace sur Oz..._ Le noiraud marcha un peu plus vite pour essayer de sortit de cette illusion. _Je ne me reposerai plus sur toi..._ Il compressa sa tête entre ses mains. _Je voudrais tant être utile..._ Il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Ma tête..._

 _ **Non...**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas**_

 _ **me souvenir...**_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Si tout me revient**_

 _ **en mémoire, je**_

 _ **serai anéanti...**_

 _Et si au contraire... tout devenait clair ? Si j'étais enfin libéré de l'angoisse qui m'oppresse ?_

 _L'angoisse ?_

Il serra sa cape autour de son coup.

 _Tu es troublé ?_ lui avait demandé Break. _Tu as peur qu'Oz commence à changer ?_

Il écarquilla encore ses yeux dorés.

 _Oui..._

Il se força à prendre de grandes inspirations pour ne pas étouffer.

 _J'ai peur..._

Il s'arrêta.

 _Je suis terrorisé... À l'idée qu'Oz puisse ne plus avoir besoin de moi... à l'idée de perdre ma raison d'être !_ « Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive ! » lui avait dit Oz, il y a longtemps. _Alors que j'étais traumatisé par mon amnésie, Oz a su trouver les mots pour me rassurer..._ « C'est ça, le vrai rôle d'un maître ! » _Il a comblé le vide en moi... comme s'il m'avait donné l'absolution ! Je me suis raccroché à sa main comme un naufragé à une bouée... Oui... C'est lui, mon maître... Ce garçon m'a accepté à son service ! Ma place est auprès de lui..._ « Nous deux... Nous ne sommes pas unis par la lumière, mais par les ténèbres qui se cachent dans nos cœurs... » _C'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant... ou plutôt... c'est ce que j'aurais aimé croire... Mais Oz s'est mis en marche vers la lumière... en me laissant derrière lui..._

Gilbert resta arrêté un moment, regardant ses anciens frère et sœur partir ensemble.

 _Non..._

Il se remit en marche, cette fois-ci, dans le sens inverse à celui qu'il prenait avant.

 _J'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net !_

Il suivit les deux enfants à travers les différents chemins.

 _Il me faut une preuve... Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui me relie à mon maître... une raison qui me permette de rester à ses côtés !_

Le sang vrilla si fort dans ses tempes qu'il tomba à genoux. Il ne voyait plus net. Une voix retentit devant lui, grave mais enjouée.

 _ **? :**_ C'est drôle... Depuis que je suis devenu un fragment d'âme...

La personne posa une tasse de thé dans un bruit sec mais agréable sur le plateau que lui tendait l'ancien Gilbert.

 _ **? :**_ Celui qui me trouve en premier, ce n'est ni Oz ni Alice...

Tout était devenu blanc dans l'esprit de Gilbert, comme s'il comprenait d'un coup absolument tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il releva la tête pour voir Jack Vessalius lui tendre la main en souriant.

 _ **Jack :**_ mais toi, Gilbert !

Gilbert leva un peu ses fins sourcils en ouvrant un peu plus grand les yeux. Il revit un instant Oz faire le même geste.

 _Oui..._

Le noiraud tendis une main hésitante vers le blond à tresse.

 _J'ai toujours eu le pressentiment que c'était le cas... Je le souhaitais secrètement..._

Il lui attrapa la manche.

 _Comme si le lien qui unissait Jack et oz..._

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Je peux te poser une question ?

 _Justifiait à lui seul ma présence ici..._

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Le maître que je servais, dans le temps, et que je n'ai pas pu protéger...

 _Comme si tout..._

 _ **Gilbert :**_ C'était toi...

 _Était inéluctable..._

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Jack Vessalius ?!

Le blond écarquille les yeux. Un silence pesant s'attarda entre eux. Enfin, le Vessalius ferma les yeux puis murmura d'une voix sourde :

 _ **Jack :**_ Non.

Gilbert ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux. Jack retira sa main de l'emprise du Nightray. Il passa à côté du noiraud qui lui ne bougeait pas. Il était comme figé.

 _ **Jack :**_ C'est faux... Tu as su me protéger !

Celui en noir senti la légère pression du bout des doigts de jack dans son dos, au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

Jack : Tu t'es interposé entre Glen et moi pour me défendre... Il t'a planté sa lame dans le dos.

 _N'APPOCHE PAS, GILBERT !_

Tous les muscles et les tendons de Gilbert étaient bloqués. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement.

 _ **Jack :**_ J'espère que ça ne t'a pas laissé de cicatrice...

Jack se tue quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire en se mettant en boule, les fesses par terre. Gilbert se tourna vers lui, sincèrement surpris.

 _ **Jack :**_ Ha ha ha... Quelle histoire ! Comme tu culpabilisais de ne pas avoir réussi à me sauver, je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu oublis tout et qu tu te concentre uniquement sur ton maître actuel, Oz ! Mais ça me fait plaisir...

Le Vessalius se frotta la tête.

 _ **Jack :**_ Merci d'être revenu auprès de moi et de m'avoir appelé par mon nom, Gilbert ! Mon adorable...

Les yeux du Nightray se ternirent.

 _ **Jack :**_ Petit valet...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés alors que le voile tombait totalement devant son regard.

 _Un soir, une bande d'homme saouls nous avait battu presque à mort. Il était arrivé juste à temps. Une fois chez lui, dans la chambre qu'il m'avait attribué, une vielle femme encapuchonnée monstrueusement laide me fit la morale._

 **Vielle :** _Écoute, Gilbert... Vous lui devez la vie, ton frère et toi... Non seulement il vous a accueillis sous son toit... mais il vous a permis de rester à son service alors que vous êtes de basse extraction !_

 _Etre utile à quelqu'un... c'était mon souhait le plus cher !_

 _Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues couvertes de pansement._

 **Gilbert :** _Oui... Je ferai tout pour protéger mon maître !_

 _Cet homme m'avait accordé le droit d'exister... Quand j'en ai pris conscience, je me suis mis à pleurer de joie et de soulagement... La vielle eut une drôle de grimasse qui ne ressemblait que très vaguement à un sourire. Elle tendit vers mon visage ses mains laides et fripées en faisant d'étranges mouvement avec ses doigts._

 **Femme :** _Parfaitement !_ _ **Tu lui dois le respect et la plus grande soumission ! Toi dont personne n'a jamais voulu, ce n'est qu'à ce prix que ton existence aura de la valeur ! Tu n'auras pas d'autre but dans la vie ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Grave bien ça dans ta petite tête ! Aime ton maître ! Sers-le du mieux possible ! Et si jamais tu croises un de ses ennemis... Tues-le sans hésiter !**_

 **Gilbert :** _Tuer... ses ennemis ?_

 **Femme :** ** _Exactement ! TUES-LES TOUS !_**

* * *

 _ **Douce :**_ ASSEZ !

Ils se turent un moment mais la jeune fille savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Elle avait beau se dire et se répéter que ce n'était qu'un mirage créée par l'Abysse, elle n'arrivait pas à extraire la sensation d'avoir des couteaux plantés dans les côtes qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle réussi à articuler d'une voix brisée :

 _ **Douce :**_ Je le sais déjà...

 _ **Jack :**_ Ceux qui s'approche de toi sont malheureux.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais...

 _ **Victor :**_ Ceux qui reste avec toi sont maudits.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais !

 _ **Mère :**_ Depuis ta naissance, tu sème le chaos.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais !

 _ **Alice :**_ Combien de gens as-tu fais souffrir au long de ta misérable vie ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Trop pour qu'on puisse les compter...

 _ **Vincent :**_ Tu n'aimes rien.

 _ **Glen :**_ Tu n'aimes personne.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui, je sais...

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Tu ne mérites pas d'exister.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais, aussi...

 _ **La bonde :**_ Tu ne sers à rien.

 _ **La rousse :**_ Personne ne tien à toi.

 _ **Victor :**_ À chaque fois que quelqu'un se met à t'apprécier...

 _ **Break :**_ Il te déteste aussitôt.

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui ! Je sais !

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu pensais pouvoir te faire une place ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non...

 _ **Léo :**_ Tu pensais pouvoir te faire pardonner ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non.

 _ **La rousse**_ _**:**_ Tu pensais pouvoir être acceptée ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non !

 _ **Jack :**_ Tu pensais pouvoir vaincre tes faiblesses ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Non, bien sûr que non !

Elle tomba à quatre pattes par terre. Des torrents de larmes glissaient sur ses joues roses creusée par le chagrin. Elle n'essayait même plus de les arrêter. Ses mains s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces à la terre, cassant les ongles, déchirant la peau. Elle saignait. Ça la calmait. Un peu mais c'était déjà ça.

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça... Je n'ai jamais rien voulu, d'ailleurs !

 _Sa mère qui pleurait._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'aurai jamais dû naître, je sais !

 _Ses frères, sales, seuls._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je suis un monstre...

 _Jack qui riait._

 _ **Douce :**_ Un monstre d'égoïsme !

 _Alice et Glen qui discutaient._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je ne mérite pas d'avoir vécue jusque là !

 _Elliot et Léo jouant du piano._

 _ **Douce :**_ Il y a sûrement des dizaines... non, des centaines de personne que j'ai rendu et que je rendrai malheureuses !

 _Victoria qui me regarde avec de grands yeux vifs en souriant._

 _Break qui mange sa crêpe._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je me fiche pas mal de mourir, si ça peut soulager les gens à qui j'ai fais du mal !

 _La rousse qui porte un nouveau-né._

 _La blonde qui chante._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je n'ai jamais rien fais pour personne !

 _Vincent qui déchiquette une rose blanche._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je suis quelqu'un de monstrueux, de détestable !

 _Gilbert qui essaye de fuir en la voyant._

 _Victor en train de remplir sa tonne de papiers._

 _ **Douce :**_ Je sais déjà tout ça ! Je suis au courant !

 _Sa mère qui pleure._

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais...

 _La lettre._

 _ **Douce :**_ La seule chose que je désirais...

 _Le pistolet._

Douce releva la tête et sourit tristement entre ses larmes.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'était que les gens arrête de battre mes frères par ma faute !

Toutes les personnes, toutes les illusions, qui l'entouraient avant avaient subitement disparu. Il ne restait qu'un lapin en peluche blanc. Un lapin au visage déformé par la folie. Il pleurait de grosses gouttes de sang.

La frayeur passa sur le visage larmoyant de la brune. Le lapin se pencha sur elle, l'éclaboussant de sang. Il éclata de rire. Un rire froid comme la glace et dur comme la pierre. Un rire sans aucun sentiment.

 _ **Lapin :**_ Ha ha ha ! Tu voulais protéger tes frères ? Pour ce que ça a servi ! Ils te détestent ! Ils te détestent ! Ils te dé-te-stent ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

La main de Douce bougea toute seule. Elle attrapa le revolver coincé dans une sangle, sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche et visa la tête folle de la peluche. Elle tira sans une once d'hésitation. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, vides et ternes. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait plus sur son visage et les traces de larmes avait pris la poussière, les rendants gris cendre. Il ne restait plus que ce bruit. Un bruit de craquement doucereux.

 _Je courais. Je n'arrêtais pas de courir. Mon cœur battait plus fort et plus vite que jamais. Je fuyais._

 _Je fuyais ?... Vraiment ?... Qu'est-ce que je fuyais ? Les cris ? Les pleurs ? Les morts ? Les flammes ? Ce rouge, tout ce rouge ? Je n'étais pas à la recherche de quelqu'un ?_

 _Je ne me souvenais plus. J'avais peur. J'avais si peur. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, déjà ?_

 _Un homme surgit au détour d'un couloir. Il hurlait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas à cause du bourdonnement qui envahissait mes oreilles. Il pointait un pistolet sur moi. Je criais de frayeur. Des tiges de rosier couvertes d'épines se mirent à grandir sur lui. Elles le brulaient, le déchiraient. Il hurlait. J'avais peur. C'était moi qui lui faisait subir ça ? Je tombais à terre, à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Je me bouchais les oreilles le plus fort possible. Je criais. J'avais peur. Je ne me souvenais de rien. J'avais si peur. Tous les gens mouraient autour de moi. Il fallait que je le retrouve. Je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi !_

 _Lui aussi ?..._

 _Il y en a eu d'autres ?..._

 _J'ai perdu d'autres personnes qui m'étaient chères ?_

 _Qui ?_

 _Je relevai la tête pour voir le cadavre de l'homme qui me menaçait un peu avant. Il était tout brulé. Des tiges s'enroulaient autour de lui. Elles lui sortaient aussi de la bouche, des trous oculaires, preuve qu'il y en avait aussi à l'intérieur de son corps. Sur son torse carbonisé avait poussé une rose d'un blanc immaculé. Seule une goutte de sang glissait le long d'un pétale._

 _Je penchais une main hésitante vers elle pour la cueillir._

 _D'un coup, tout me revins, comme un ouragan de souvenirs qui pénétrait de force dans mon crâne._ Ma mère qui pleurait. _J'avais mal._ La lettre. _J'avais peur._ Le pistolet. _J'avais chaud..._ Le mur. _Et j'avais froid._ Ce sang, tout ce sang. _J'avais envie de mourir._ Jack. _D'ailleurs, je serais morte..._ Mes frères. _S'il le voulais !_ La rousse er la blonde. _Je n'aime que lui !_ La mort. _Je me fiche pas mal des autres !_ Glen Baskerville. _Tant pis si les gens me méprisaient..._ « Enfant maudit ! » _Tant pis si ma mère mourait..._ Un homme détestable. _Tant pis si mon père disparaissait..._ La misère et la faim. _Tant pis si mes frères ne voulaient plus de moi..._ Vincent qui me regarde avec dégoût. _S'_ il _est malheureux..._ Une mélodie qui retentit. _Je m'en fiche..._ Des petits pas de danse. _Puisqu'_ il _sera de toute façon avec moi !_ Des applaudissements. _De toute façon..._ Un sourire. _J'ai toujours été seule !_

 _Je lâchais la rose, les yeux vides. Mes mains vinrent se plaquer contre le sol. Je suffoquais. Les flammes étaient trop hautes, mon amour trop fort. Ça me détruisait. Je le savais mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je l'aimais tellement. Je le haïssais tellement parce que je ne pouvais arrêter de l'aimer un peu plus chaque instant. Je me mis à hurler un nom, son nom :_

 **Douce :** _JACK !_

* * *

 _Cette journée là, Jack n'était pas venu. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas, non ! Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi mon cœur se serrait. Ile était arrivé, le soir... Quelques personnes étaient allées l'aider pour je-ne-sais quoi. Je ne suis pas allée le voir. Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Le lendemain, quand je suis descendue, j'ai entendu une rumeur. Jack avait ramené deux enfants blessés, dont un enfant maudit. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Un sourire vint doucement naître sur mes lèvres. Mes yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle intensité. Je me précipitais dans le jardin où il discutait avec le chef des Baskerville pour me jeter sur parut étonné sur le coup._

 **Douce :** _Jack ! Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur !_

 _Il battit des cils plusieurs fois avant de sourire à son tour._

 **Jack :** _Mais de rien, ma petite chérie !_

 _Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour là que j'ai commencé à l'apprécier._

* * *

 **Vincent :** _Je te déteste ! Va t'en !_

 _Le petit garçon blond qu'était mon frère me criait dessus. Chaque mot me transperçait le corps de part-en-part, me lacérait l'estomac, me déchirais les entrailles._

 **Douce :** _Mais... Je..._

 **Vincent :** _Vas t'en ! Tu ne mérite que... que de mourir !_

 **Douce :** _Vince..._

 **Vincent :** _Ne prononce pas mon nom ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu as fais souffrir Gil ! Tu es comme maman, comme les autres ! Tu ne vaux rien !_

Ma mère qui pleure.

 **Douce :** _Non... Vince... Je..._

 **Vincent :** _Tu quoi ?! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ! Je te déteste !_

 **Douce :** _S'il-te-plait... Je... Je voudrais que tu me pardonne..._

 **Vincent :** _Et moi, tu sais ce que je voudrais ?! Je voudrais que tu ne sois pas ma sœur ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU MEURS !_

 **Douce :** _Vince..._

 _Il se boucha les oreilles le plus fort possible et se sauva en courant. Je n'essayais pas de le retenir. Je comprenais pourquoi il me haïssait. Moi aussi, je me hais._

 **Douce :** _Je..._

La lettre.

 _Je sourit alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux._

 **Douce :** _Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux..._

* * *

Alice ?

 **Jack :** _Oui ! C'est une charmante petit fille aux cheveux bruns... Elle vit toute seule en haut d'une tour..._

À chaque fois que Jack ouvre la bouche, c'est pour parler d'elle...

 **Jack :** _Vous êtes à peu près du même âge, tous les trois... J'aimerais que vous la rencontriez, histoire de discuter un peu !_

Ça commence à bien faire !

 _Jack nous a finalement emmené la voir Gil et moi, une après-midi ensoleillée. Notre sœur ne nous avait pas accompagné. Tant mieux._

 **Alice :** _Oh, un enfant maudit !_

 _J'écarquillais mes yeux vairons. Elle souriait joyeusement, un lapin en peluche blanc dans les mains._

 **Alice :** _Cet œil rouge, il porte malheur à ceux qui t'entourant, pas vrai ?!_

 _D'horribles souvenirs me revenaient peu-à-peu en mémoire. Mes yeux étaient devenus ternes._

 **Alice :** _Quel effet ça fait ?! Est-ce que tu sais utiliser la magie ?_

Des hommes qui nous battaient avec des bâtons.

 _Le sourire d'Alice devint plus grand encore, presque diabolique._

 **Alice :** _Me donner un exemple... des calamités que tu sèmes ?_

 _Gilbert s'était jeté sur Alice et lui tirait les cheveux de toutes ses forces. Je restais figé, incapable de bouger._

Je déteste Alice...

 _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et criait de douleur. Jack s'était précipité vers eux. De la haine à l'état pure se reflétait sur le visage de Gil._

Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir cette expression sur le visage de Gil...

 _Elle s'est précipité dans les bras de Jack en pleurant à chaudes larmes._

À cause d'elle, Jack a été très embarrassé...

 _Je retroussais mes lèvres en serrant les dents pour ravaler mes larmes et ma colère._

Je la déteste ! Je la hais !

 _Gilbert est allé broyer du noir, recroquevillé dans son coin._

Ceux qui font du mal à Gil...

 _Jack a tenté de me consoler et de me rassurer._

Ceux qui font de la peine à Jack...

 _Je me tournais, le regard froid. Je vis, poser sur une chaise, le lapin blanc d'Alice. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me saisi d'une paire de ciseaux en argent qui était posée sur un bureau._

Sont tous...

 _Je la levais, les yeux écarquillés, avant de l'abattre violemment sur la peluche._

Mes ennemis !

 _TCHAC !_

* * *

 **Alice *rigole* :** _Tu sais quoi ? Ton cher frère... va se faire tuer !_

 _Moi qui étais en train de jouer dans les jardins avec un petit bâton, je m'arrêtais pour fixer Alice qui me regardais d'une des fenêtres de sa tour._

 **Alice :** _Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance... Il a été choisi pour devenir le nouveau corps de Glen !_

« Glen Baskerville... le chef du clan Baskerville... n'est pas humain ! Il abrite à l'intérieur de son corps cinq chains aux ailes noires : le Jabberworck, le Corbeau, le Dodo, le Hibou et le Griffon... Il transfère régulièrement son âme dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, ce qui le rend pratiquement immortel. Il règne en maître sur les faucheurs pourpres... » _m'avait un jour expliqué ma sœur._

 **Vincent :** _Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce Glen... a-t-il justement choisi Gil ?!_

 **Alice :** _Va savoir... Je ne connais pas les détails... Mais il y a une chose que je sais... C'est que lorsque Glen prend possession de quelqu'un... L'âme de cette personne s'estompe petit à petit..._

 _Alice se cachait derrière un masque de fausse innocence mais on voyait bien qu'elle jubilait._

 _Alice : Et finit par disparaître !_

 _Je gardais de grands yeux écarquillés._

 _ **Tu ne pourras**_

 _ **pas l'en empêcher !**_

 _ **Même Jack**_

 _ **a été incapable**_

 _ **de la faire**_

 _ **changer d'avis !**_

Non... Pas ça !

Ne me le prenez pas !

Ne faîtes pas comme avec ma sœur !

Ne brisez pas mon bonheur !

Je veux que tout continue comme avant...

Comment faire...

 _ **Comme faire pour sauver Gil ?!**_

 **? :** _C'est très simple !_

 _Une grande femme encapuchonnée surgit devant moi alors que je pleurais, recroquevillé derrière un pilier de pierre dans une allée. Je levai mes yeux larmoyants vers elle. Sa bouche, d'un rouge assorti à ses longs cheveux bouclés, souriait le plus calmement du monde._

 **Femme :** _Il suffit d'interrompre la cérémonie au cours de laquelle Glen s'emparera du corps de ton frère !_

 _Je tremblais comme une feuille mais l'espoir vint gonfler à nouveau mon cœur._

 **Femme :** _Avant de posséder Gilbert, Glen doit d'abord lui transférer ses chains... La première d'entre elles s'appelle... Raven !_

Non...

 **Femme :** _Si tu gênes le bon déroulement de ce rituel, ton frère lui glissera entre les doigts..._

Je ne dois pas l'écouter...

 **Femme :** _Et il devra s'y reprendre à cent fois avant de trouver un autre corps parfaitement adapté !_

C'est un démon venu me tenter...

 _Le sourire rouge de la femme s'agrandit un petit peu plus._

 **Femme :** _Veux-tu que je te révèle... comment ouvrir la porte de l'Abysse ?_

Mais...

 _La femme s'accroupie pour tendre la main vers mon visage._

 _Vincent : La porte de l'Abysse ?... Ça me permettra de sauver Gil ?..._

Mais...

 _Elle essuya avec délicatesse une larme qui roulait sur ma joue ronde._

 **Femme :** _En effet ! Je vais faire appel à la magie pour te donner le pouvoir de secourir ton frère !_

 **Vincent :** _La magie ?..._

 **Femme :** _Oui... Cependant, fais bien attention..._ _ **Tu ne devras en parler à personne ! L'équilibre de cette formule magique est très délicat... Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, elle se changera immédiatement en maléfice... Et plus rien ne pourra sauver ton frère !**_

 _ **Gil...**_

 **Femme :** _C'est compris ? Ce combat, tu dois le mener seul..._

 _ **Gil...**_

 _ **Gil...**_

 **Femme :** _Est-ce que tu t'en sens la force ?_

 _ **Mon frère...**_

Gilbert qui sourit.

 _ **Mon seul et unique frère !**_

* * *

 _Jack Vessalius ainsi que Raymond Nightray discutaient tous deux ensemble en marchant dans les couloirs ouverts vers les jardins quand le blond aperçut, au bout de l'allé, une femme aux cheveux rouges._

 **Jack :** _Tiens ? C'est rare de vous voir ici..._

 _Le Nightray fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que la femme rejetait sa longue queue-de-cheval bouclée derrière son épaule._

 **Jack :** _Miss Miranda Barma !_

 _Elle se tourna vers eux. Son visage était fortement maquillé : de longs cils encadraient ses yeux noirs en amandes. Une queue-de-cheval entourée par de nombreuses tresses, deux mèches rouges ainsi qu'une courte frange rehaussait la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était habillée à la toute dernière mode du pays. Miranda Barma opina du chef avec un sourire mielleux._

Gil a passé toute sa vie à me protéger... Même si ça lui pesait... et qu'il a failli m'abandonner plusieurs fois... Au final, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber !

Miranda qui attrapait le bras de Jack.

Je me suis accroché à lui de toutes mes forces... Et il ne m'a jamais repoussé !

Un lapin blanc tout déchiré et disloqué.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Gil... Sois tranquille...

 _ **Personne ne va nous séparer !**_

 _ **Je ne les laisserai pas gâcher notre bonheur !**_

 _Vincent marchait, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, de grands yeux vides._

Cette fois, c'est à moi de jouer !

 _Il se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait vers l'Abysse d'un pas léger._

Je vais ouvrir la porte de l'Abysse...

 _Il avança sa petite main de la grande entrée..._

Je vais te protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait pour moi !

 _Il l'effleura du bout des doigts..._

Gilbert, anxieux. Alice à la fenêtre de sa tour. Lottie qui parle à Fang Baskerville. Sa sœur qui danse avec un homme. Jack qui écarquille les yeux. Une immense explosion. Vincent, projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'impression de tomber. Les murs qui tremblent. Les invités qui s'agitent.

 _Dans la salle de réception, dans un coin de la pièce, discutaient Glen Baskerville et Miranda Barma. Un sourire étrange vint naître sur le visage de l'homme si indifférent d'habitude. L'effroi passa sur le visage de Jack Vessalius._

 _ **Aah...**_

 _ **J'espère que la cérémonie...**_

 _ **A bien été interrompue...**_

Le sang qui gicle. Les chains qui le font couler. Les hommes qui meurent. Quelqu'un qui court.

 _ **J'espère...**_

Jack qui se précipite, essoufflé, horrifié, vers Glen. Glen entouré de cadavre ensanglantés, épée à la main. Jack qui cri. Glen qui lui répond.

 _ **Que j'ai réussi à sauver Gil !**_

 _Vincent ouvrit doucement ses paupières, se redressa au même rythme... « BOUM ! » fit son coeur en voyant_ cette _horreur,_ cette _boucherie. Ses yeux étaient plus écarquillés que jamais. Il était assis en plein milieu d'un couloir. De longues flammes léchaient les murs. Des dizaines de cadavres couvert d'un sang chaud sortant tout juste de leur source s'étendaient devant lui par terre. Il fit un regard à la fois horrifié et désespéré._ Du rouge sur les morts. Du rouge sur les murs. _Il leva doucement ses mains tremblantes pour les observer, la peur au ventre._ Du rouge sur ses mains. Tout est rouge... _Il leva son regard pour voir le sang, le rouge souiller les rideaux enflammés qui se consumaient rapidement. Une larme coula. Puis deux._

« Cet œil rouge, il porte malheur à ceux qui t'entourent, pas vrai ?! » _lui avait demandé Alice._

 _Il porta sa main secouée de légers spasmes à son œil droit, son œil rouge comme le sang, rouge comme les flammes._

« Enfant maudit ! » _lui criaient les gens, dans les rues._

C'est faux ! _Vincent pleurait._ Moi... _Le sang se répandait toujours plus sur le sol carrelé._ Tout ce que je voulais...

Gilbert qui souriait.

C'était... _Il fit un drôle de bruit de gorge à cause de la douleur que lui procurait ses larmes. Puis il se recroquevilla en position foetale en hurlant à la mort._

Vincent se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans sa chambre silencieuse où seule quelques poupées éventrées traînaient. Il était sur le sol, adossé contre un mur.

 _Tic._

Il leva doucement la tête vers son horloge, sur un mur près d'un rideau déchiré.

 _Tac._

En se re-mémorisant son rêve, ou plutôt, son souvenir, il fit un drôle de sourire, un peu triste et un peu endormi.

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Gil... Je nous ramènerai à cette époque, je te le jure !_

Il porta une main nonchalante à son œil rouge et regarda sa chambre vide et silencieuse entre ses doigts gantés.

 _Et pour ça, j'utiliserai aussi bien... les Baskerville que Pandora..._

Il serra ses longs et fins doigts autour de son œil avec un sourire profondément désespéré.

 _Je ferai en sorte..._

Gilbert avait toujours de grands yeux vides et il serrait toujours sa cape de sa main droite alors que les pétales de roses blanches voletaient autour de lui.

 _Que cette tragédie n'ait jamais eu lieu !_

Les roses s'étendait à perte de vue. Jack regardait Gilbert.

 _Il y a cent ans..._

Il baissa le regard sur le sol avec des yeux tristes.

 _Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été aussi bête..._

 _ **Glen... Quel est ton véritable objectif ?**_

 _Jack Vessalius et Glen Baskerville s'entretenaient ensemble dans un salon de ce dernier. Le Baskerville était assis, enroulé dans sa cape à son habitude. Le Vessalius était lui par contre droit comme un piquet face à Glen, les poings serrés._

 **Jack :** _Tu veux rétablir cet ordre de l'Abysse dont parlent les Baskerville ? Ou bien as-tu l'intention de dominer le monde grâce à la volonté de l'Abysse ?_

 **Glen :** _… Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends... Jack ?_

Ça aurait dû me sauter aux yeux...

 _Jack s'appuya contre la table ronde, agrippant tr ès légèrement la nappe en satin._

 **Jack :** _… Glen..._

 _L'épée du chef des faucheurs pourpres reposait posément dans son fourreau._

 **Jack :** _Tu n'as... toujours pas... oublié Lacie !_

 _Le dernier mots fit comme une décharge électrique au noiraud qui, en une demi-seconde, avait dégainé son épée et l'avait placée près de la gorge du blond. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule avant de se bloquer, tendu._

À cette époque, il était déjà trop tard...

 **Glen :** _Laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil..._

 _Glen tenait fermement son épée._

 **Glen :** _Ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage !_

 _Jack serra un peu plus fort une montre à gousset doré dans sa main droite._

Il avait déjà...

 _Un immense sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres du Baskerville._

 **Glen :** _Je préfèrerais que nous restions amis !_

Le cœur brisé !

* * *

 _Une larme s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit retentissant à cause du silence oppressant qui régnait. Jack Vessalius pleurait des larmes silencieuses calmement, laissant son visage sans expression particulière. Il était à genoux sur le sol de marbre. Gilbert s'étendait à côté de lui, le dos ensanglanté. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier en entendant sa voix si faible, gémissante._

 **Gilbert :** _M... Maître..._

 _Jack eut un petit sourire triste. Il murmura :_

 **Jack :** _Pardon... Gilbert..._

 _Il se leva._

 **Jack :** _Je dois... aller retrouver Glen !_

 _L'épée traça un arc de cercle en sang sur le sol quand le blond parti en la prenant avec lui._

 _À un autre endroit du manoir en feu, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs se redressa. Dans le silence des flammes, de plus en plus hautes, le silence du sang, de plus en plus poisseux, elle leva la tête vers une fenêtre en finissant de se remettre debout. La lune brillait, plus ronde et plus belle que jamais, et faisait se miroiter les traces de larmes sur les joues de la petite. Celle-ci resta un moment silencieuse avant de faire un grand sourire plein d'espoir plus lumineux et beau encore que l'astre de la nuit. Elle souffla, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies :_

 **Douce :** _Je viens t'aider..._

 _Puis elle enjamba un cadavre d'homme tout brûlé avant de partir d'un pas léger, les pieds et les mains tâchés de sang._

 _Glen Baskerville se tenait debout dans un couloir, sa cape noire trainant sur le sol, son épée noire à la main. Son beau visage si pâle était légèrement tachés de quelques gouttes de sang mais ses vêtements en étaient complètement imbibés. Il murmura tout doucement :_

 **Glen :** _… Lacie..._

Dans ce monde où tu es absente désormais, il n'y a plus de place ni pour 'espoir, ni pour le désespoir...

 _Glen inspira calmement. Ses cheveux noir-de-jais cachaient ses yeux violet en amande._

Alors...

Je vais aller te chercher...

 _Il se remit en marche, laissant derrière lui un nombre incalculable de cadavres, hommes, femmes, enfants, baignants dans leur liquide vitale._

Ma chère, ma très chère Lacie !

Elliot fut bloqué un instant, la main devant le visage, les yeux écarquillés. Léo se tourna rapidement et cria son nom en voyant le Nightray s'effondrer. Il accouru vers lui mais Elliot le repoussa en grognant :

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je vais bien ! C'est juste... un léger vertige...

Le Vessalius s'approcha du Nightray et ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, étonné. Le blond s'arrêta. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Oz était à contre-jour et le regardait avec de grands yeux inexpressifs. Puis il détourna lentement le regard pour fixer les alentours. En voyant quelqu'un d'inattendu entre deux rochers, il écarquilla soudain les yeux légèrement surpris.

 _ **Oz :**_ Gil !

L'ombre noire leva ses yeux dorés vers le Vessalius.

 _ **Oz :**_ Je t'ai cherché partout !

Le garçonnet couru vers lui en le questionnant.

 _ **Oz :**_ Alice n'est pas avec toi ? Ça va tu n'es pas blessé ?

Puis, en remarquant que son valet le fixait étrangement avec de grands yeux vides depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ajouta, un peu inquiet :

 _ **Oz :**_ Quoi ?

Gilbert laissa un moment sa réponse en suspens avant de prendre la main d'Oz, de la coller tendrement contre son visage et de souffler avec un fin sourire triste :

 _ **Gilbert :**_ … Non... Maître...

Oz ne dit rien quelques secondes, étonné, avant de retirer sa main de l'emprise du plus grand.

 _ **Oz :**_ … Gil... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

À ce moment là, Elliot releva la tête, plus que surpris. Un homme arriva en faisant claquer ses semelles sur le sol. Oz et son valet se tournèrent vers lui, lentement. Ils purent ainsi voir un homme de taille moyenne tout de noir vêtu, une canne richement décorée à la main, blond, une longue balafre lui coupant entièrement le visage, un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête. Leurs deux cœurs loupèrent un battement à l'unisson. Oz écarquilla ses yeux encore plus que Gilbert, terrorisé. Elliot se redressa.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes... Zai Vessalius !

Oz restait figé, silencieux avant de murmurer doucement, la gorge douloureusement nouée :

 _ **Oz :**_ Père...

* * *

 _À suivre... SI VOUS COMMENTEZ._

 _Ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire car il y a dans le chapitre suivant une grosse révélation sur Victor._


	12. Obscure clarté

Okkkkkkkkk... Salut, bande de sushi albinos !

Ouah, ça en fait du temps que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction !

Conscience: Alors que tu avais presque terminé le chapitre ? Ce n'est pas très responsable.

Ouais, ouais, ça va toi, hein ! En plus, je n'étais pas très motivée...

Conscience: Pourquoi ça ?

Je n'ai qu'une seule review sur cette fanfiction... OUIN !

Conscience: ... Mais t'es bête ou quoi ?

?

Conscience: On dirait un youtubeur qui fait des vidéos juste pour avoir de l'argent. Tu me fais honte !

Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que justement, je n'ai jamais rien demandé mais du coup, on ne m'a jamais rien donné.

Conscience: Faux. On t'a donné _une_ review. Et ce n'est pas toi au début qui m'a dit que tu postais surtout pour toi.

... C'est vrai...

Conscience: Et même s'il y a une personne pour apprécier le temps que tu passes dessus et l'imagination bouillante que tu fournis pour ce travail, tu dois lui rendre honneur, ok moussaillon ?!

Chef, oui, chef...

Conscience: Je n'ai rien entendu !

CHEF, OUI, CHEF !

Conscience: Bien... Présente le programme, maintenant.

AU PROGRAMME : UN ZAI INSUPPORTABLE, UNE PETITE RENCONTRE LOTTIE/BREAK, UN RÊVE ÉTRANGE DE DOUCE, DEUX NOUVEAU PERSO, UNE COUCHE DE MYSTÈRE EN PLUS ET UNE GROSSE RÉVÉLATION SUR VICTOR !

Conscience: Bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE !

Conscience: Hey, c'est bon... Repos soldat.

*s'écroule sur le sol, épuisée*

* * *

Réponse à LA review :

 **Gest (pas de p'tit pseudo ?) :** Merci beaucoup ! Snif ! Ça me touche, tu sais ? Je te rassure, je n'en ai quasiment pas mis car c'est aussi très très chiant d'écrire au mot pour mot et de décrire case par case le manga. Si je mets ces passage, c'est essentiellement pour faire avancer l'histoire ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Obscure clarté**

 _Un oiseau qui ne sais rien de la liberté n'a aucune raison de la désirer. Peu importe l'ancienneté de l'endroit où il vit... Peu importe à quel point les autres décident de son destin... Un petit oiseau qui ne sait rien de l'extérieur pense que le monde se limite à sa cage. Il ignore qu'il y est enfermé... Il ignore qu'au dehors il pourra déployer ses ailes, sentir le vent se glisser entre chaque plume et s'envoler. Il ignore que beaucoup d'obstacles essayeront de lui briser ses fines ailes pour le faire redescendre. Il ignore qu'il faudra se battre pour voler toujours plus haut. Il l'ignore parce qu'il ne connait que cette cage, ce monde,_ son _monde. Mais si un beau jour sa cage de cristal se brise, se détruit... Un petit oiseau qui ne sait rien de l'extérieur ne peut pas se débrouiller sans son repère. Il est tombé à terre avant de s'être élevé._

 _Et cet oiseau, au fond... c'est moi..._

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Victor s'ennuyait à mourir. Il s'en suivait des discutions interminables entre lui, Zai Vessalius et le duc Nightray plus ou moins inintéressantes et plus ou moins importantes. Chaque minute, la pression qui l'oppressait alors q'alourdissait un peu plus. Son cœur battait si fort qui s'en était douloureux, ses entrailles se tournaient et se retournaient pour lui donner encore plus la nausée. Même si personne ne lui avait encore expliqué, il sentait, pressentait, la raison pour laquelle on l'avait appelé là, à Sablier. Ou plutôt... la raison pour laquelle le duc Nightray l'avait fait appeler. Souvent, au détour d'une conversation, le brun pouvait sentir son regard presque provocateur sur sa nuque dans un léger picotement, un frisson désagréable. Cet homme le mettait clairement mal-à-l'aise. Il savait qu'il devrait lui parler quand le blond serra parti. Il serrait les poings dans l'attente de la délivrance. Il redoutait plus que tout ce moment. Ce moment où il devra dire d'une voix claire et froide ces trois mots à la fois horribles et tellement tentants qui, assemblés, formaient une phrase, courte mais vive et tranchante. La phrase qui changerait toute sa vie. Il repensa brièvement à son passé et Victoria. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'une douleur aigüe lui traversait les tympans, accompagnée de l'écho lointain d'un ricanement féminin. Il ne fuira pas. Il ira voir le duc aux cheveux noirs. Victoria, elle, n'aurait jamais fuit devant rien. Elle était bien trop téméraire... oui, beaucoup trop même. Il eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Le Vessalius émit un petit claquement de langue agacé avant de demander froidement :

 _ **Zai :**_ Ce que je raconte vous fait rire ?

Victor haussa un sourcil avant de se jeter contre le dossier de sa chaise en soufflant. Il croisa les jambes nonchalamment en tapant par terre avec le bout de son pied. Il leva enfin ses yeux verts foncés pour fixer le Vessalius, un brin moqueur.

 _ **Victor :**_ Bien sûr ! Vous passez votre temps à ressasser le passé et dire ce que tout le monde sait déjà ! C'est pathétique ! Il y a vraiment de quoi rire !

Zai Vessalius fronça les sourcils d'un cran encore avant de prendre un rictus mauvais. Il susurra, jubilant presque :

 _ **Zai :**_ Mais je vous retourne ce compliment, _messire Victor_ !

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots d'une voix ironique, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Victor bondit comme un ressort sur la pointe des pieds, frappant ses mains petites et fines contre la table pour placé son visage furieux à quelques centimètres de celui du plus vieux. Ses sourcils étaient si arqués qu'ils se touchaient presque, séparés seulement pas les plis de la peau formés par la colère. Il ne reflétait que la haine à l'état pure. Le brun siffla d'une voix plus qu'énervée, détachant chaque syllabe avec une autorité incontestable.

 _ **Victor :**_ Ne me parlez plus JAMAIS sur ce ton !

 _ **Duc Nightray :**_ Messire Vessalius... Messire Raishrock... Je vous en pris, un peu de calme...

Malgré l'intervention du duc, Victor et le blond restèrent un long moment sans bouger, continuant à se regarder en chien de faïence. Le Vessalius ne se défaisait plus de son sourire. Enfin, le brun se rassit très lentement, sans cependant perdre de vue les yeux du plus vieux. Il finit par s'assoir complètement puis croisa les bras, la aine incrustée dans ses yeux vert foncé. Un silence pesant s'installait peu-à-peu dans cette pièce déjà naturellement froide. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une petite vielle habillée en religieuse, paniquée, suivie de gardes de Pandora ainsi que de l'escorte personnelle de Victor. Non pas qu'il en voulait – il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de s'en débarrasser, d'ailleurs – mais son père avait lourdement insisté, jusqu'à aller même le menacer. Son excuse était « tu fais parti de la grande famille Raishrock ! Tu ne peux te permettre de sortir sans protection ! » Tss ! Il le faisait bien rire, tiens ! Il n'avait jamais à naître ainsi... Il aurait largement préféré être paysan, mendiant, bourgeois... n'importe qui mais pas lui ! Et puis il savait parfaitement se défendre seul ! Et il y avait Douce, non !? Au même moment où le traversait cette pensée, un souvenir germa dans son esprit. C'était Victoria. Elle se tenait assise de bout des fesses, droite comme un i sur un blanc, dans un jardin. L'eau fraîche et claire d'une fontaine faisait un minuscule et agréable bruit de fond près d'elle. Elle lui tenait les mains en souriant tristement. Elle disait d'une voix douce et lisse comme du marbre : « Tu sais... Personne ne fait confiance aux filles... Même si elles arrivent à obtenir un bon poste, jamais personne ne reconnaîtra leur travail comme meilleur que les hommes ! Elles sont considérées comme stupides, incapables et maladroites... C'est pour ça... que je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que je veux de ma vie... » Et les hommes, c'est vraiment mieux ? Est-ce que, parce qu'il était un homme, Victor avait plus de chance ?...

 _Oh... Victoria... Si seulement j'avais su...Si seulement nous avions su... Est-ce que tu serais alors toujours là, à mes côtés ?... Ma rose... rouge comme la passion... rouge comme le sang... rouge comme... le destin ?..._

La vielle femme s'inclina, essoufflée, devant le duc Nightray qui, lui, avait le visage fermé. Victor haussa un sourcil, attendant impassiblement la suite. Elle commença d'une voix rapide, entrecoupée par sa respiration apeurée :

 _ **Mrs Finn :**_ Messire Nightray !... C'est terrible !... Messire Elliot... Ses amis... Les enfants... Ce garçon blond !...

Le Vessalius fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

 _ **Duc Nightray :**_ Calmez vous, Mrs Finn ! Et, bon dieu, arrêtez de marmonner !

 _ **Mrs Finn :**_ Les enfants m'ont avertis que messire Elliot et ses amis étaient partis dans le Gouffre !

Le duc Nightray et Victor échangèrent un regard silencieux. Zai Vessalius opina du chef avant de se lever dans un raclement de chaise.

 _ **Duc Nightray :**_ Messire Zai...

 _ **Zai :**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, messire Nightray... Je vous ramènerais votre fils sauf... Et puis...

Il eut un sourire narquois en jetant un regard en coin à Victor, qui lui répondit par sa froideur habituelle.

 _ **Zai :**_ J'ai quelques petites choses à régler...

Le brun enfonça ses fins sourcils d'un cran. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore et il tourna les talons. Le Nightray dit d'un ton polaire, dans son dos :

 _ **Duc Nightray :**_ Merci.

 _ **Zai :**_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Victor serrait tellement fort les poings que ses mains tremblaient et ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

 _Non... Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi..._ pensa-t-il.

La religieuse se confondit en excuses misérables avant de partir et le duc demanda à tous les gardes de sortir de la pièce. Puis les minutes passaient, plus le visage du brun se fermait. Le moment arrivait. Il le savais. Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut bien trop rapide, les portes furent closes. Il ne restait que le duc, Victor et le silence. Un silence beaucoup trop oppressant où les deux personnes se fixaient sans ciller. Le plus jeune mourrait d'envie de baisser les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, comme _avant_. Mais s'il le faisait, ce serait le fin. Ce serait le fin de tout. Et ça, il en était hors-de-question. Il avait travaillé trop dur et pendant trop longtemps pour tout perdre à cause d'une faiblesse aussi minable. Le duc Nightray commença d'une voix sourde en se redressant légèrement et en croisant les doits, le regard persan :

 _ **Duc Nightray :**_ J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir jusqu'à moi.

* * *

Les blanches mains de Xerxes Break déballèrent délicatement un petit bonbon tout rond.

 _ **Break :**_ J'ai toujours... trouvé ça étrange... Vous êtes comme nous... Vous pensez qu'Oz est la clé qui permet de se rendre maître de l'Abysse...

Zwei Baskerville gisait sur le sol, inconsciente et ensanglantée.

 _ **Break :**_ Et pourtant, vous persistez à vouloir le précipiter dedans !

Les cadavres des monstres s'éparpillaient un peu partout, en pleine décomposition.

 _ **Break :**_ N'est-ce pas contradictoire ? Dis-moi...

Il lança un regard nonchalant à Lottie Baskerville qui était étendue par terre, suffocante.

 _ **Break :**_ Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

La femme aux cheveux roses eut une toux roque. Elle soupira d'une voix faible en fronçant les sourcils :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Ce que tu peux être bavard !

Elle eut un petit sourire douloureux avant de continuer en haletant :

 _ **Lottie :**_ C'est le pouvoir... de la Volonté de l'Abysse que nous cherchons... et non l'entité elle-même !

Break fourra son bonbon dans sa bouche avec un air blasé. Lottie serra le tissu pourpre de sa cape dans sa main.

 _ **Lottie :**_ La présence d'Oz Vessalius pourrait permettre à d'autres personnes d'accéder à la Volonté... c'est pourquoi... nous devons l'enfermer dans ce cachot...

 _ **Break :**_ Justement ! Si Oz vous embarrasse à ce point, vous auriez plus vite fait de le tuer ! Pourquoi vous fatiguer à l'enfermer dans une autre dimension ?

Lottie laissa un silence planer quelques secondes avant d'expliquer d'une voix lente :

 _ **Lottie :**_ … Oz... est un réceptacle qui contient l'âme de Jack Vessalius... S'il est tué, l'existence de Jack sera révélée au grand jour... et en cherchant à le rejoindre, la Volonté de l'Abysse engendrera de nombreuses distorsions dans notre monde ! C'est ce qu'à dit cet homme. C'est pourquoi il faut laisser le garçon en vie... nous devons les renvoyer dans les ténèbres, lui et l'esprit qui l'habite, avant que la volonté de l'Abysse ne remarque quoi que ce soit !

 _ **Break :**_ Hum... Je vois...

Lottie commença à se redresser tout en plaquant une main contre son front. Sa tête la lançait atrocement et elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses tempes. Quand elle fut à genou, Break eut un petit sourire et sauta du rocher où il était perché. La Baskerville eut un mouvement de recul et posa un pied à terre, prête à bondir pour s'enfuit en courant. L'albinos éclata de rire.

 _ **Break :**_ Ha ha ! Voyons, ne sois pas si effrayée !

Il se pencha vers elle avec un sourire faussement naïf tandis que sa poupée sur son épaule, Emily, claquetait.

 _ **Break :**_ Je ne te ferai aucun mal, c'est promis !

La Baskerville fronça ses sourcils d'un cran encore avant de lui crier, offusquée :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Tu es gonflé de dire ça après avoir fait autant de dégâts !

 _ **Break *rire innocent* :**_ C'était juste pour te rendre plus loquace...

Puis il eut un étrange sourire et se remit à parler en se passant l'index sur sa lèvre inférieur.

 _ **Break :**_ Dommage pour cette petite... mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je lui dois une fière chandelle, c'est vrai... mais elle a tout de même empoisonné ma maîtresse... Elle devait payer pour ça !

Lottie écarquilla ses yeux d'un rose fou, de plus en plus perdue.

 _ **Lottie :**_ De quoi tu parles ?...

Xerxes Break ne répondit pas et plaqua sa main contre la paroi de pierre en passant par-dessus l'épaule de la Baskerville. Celle-ci sursauta immédiatement et tomba elle-même contre les rochers dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'albinos.

 _ **Break :**_ Enfin bref... Les hommes de Pandora ne vont pas tarder à intervenir.. De plus, la petite gêneuse est aussi à Sablier... Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins...

Un frisson de terreur parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la femme quand elle sentit l'excentrique s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Il posa une main sur son gznou pour l'écarter un petit peu.

 _ **Break :**_ Dis-moi... Gente demoiselle...

Elle se mit à rougir fortement en serrant les dents de rage et d'impuissance alors que des sueurs froides coulaient dans son dos.

Break : Que dirais-tu...

Il était si proche maintenant... Lottie ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit à peine l'odeur de sucré juste sous son nez et entendit à peine le plissement de l'emballage papier qui s'ouvre. Que... ?!

Break : De devenir mon amie ?

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux sous le choc pour enfin voir le bonbon qu'il lui tendit. Elle releva la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Pardon ?

Il eut un sourire taquin en ramenant la friandise vers lui. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Un bruit de petits éboulements de cailloux retentit au dessus d'eux. Puis il fut suivi par ceux de pas ? De petit pas rapides et légers. Comme un enfant qui courait. Une voix de petite fille résonna à son tour.

 _ **Petite fille :**_ Lottie ?... Tu es là ?!

Break se redressa en regardant le ciel. Il dit, amusé :

 _ **Break :**_ Tiens ! Voilà les renfort !

Se souvenant soudain de l'état de Zwei, elle écarquilla les yeux, effrayée.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Que... ?!

Il se tourna vers elle avec un de ses sourires hypocrites avant de lui faire un petit salut de la main.

 _ **Break :**_ À la prochaine !

Et il s'éclipsa. À ce moment, la personne qui avait avait appelé la Baskerville arriva à sa hauteur en courant. Elle cria, soulagée :

 _ **Petite fille :**_ Lottie !

Mais cette dernière ne bougea pas. Elle ne regarda pas la petite qui semblait âgée d'une dizaine d'année, la peau pâle, les cheveux d'un orange flamboyant très courts exceptées deux mèches qui encadraient son visage rond et surtout, surtout ses très grands yeux de reptiles encadrés par de très grands cils. Elle se contenta de fixer droit devant elle à l'endroit où se trouvait l'albinos quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

 _Mon souffle saccadé se fondait dans un stress sourd. Mes joues rougissait à cause de la chaleur intense. L'air était lourd, faisant suffoquer le public et crépiter mon coeur. Il faisait noir. Puis soudain, une lumière éclatante m'éblouit. Je plissais les yeux mais gardais la tête baissée. La musique retentis dans la grande salle, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Je tendis mon pieds et frappa doucement la pointe sur le sol. J'élançais ensuite mes bras, semblant voler. Je sautais, je tournais. Je virevoltais sur cette scène en hêtre. Puis la musique s'estompa dans un son triste mais fort avant de s'arrêter tout à fait. La lumière disparue. Je me plaçais au centre, la tête haute. La lumière ré-apparu, éclairant mon costume blanc de mille feux. D'abord, le silence, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements m'accueillit. Mon coeur battait la chamade Un sourire naquit sur mon visage. Un sourire qui n'était encore jamais apparu. La joie m'inondait. Un enfant aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux magnifiques orbes doré s'avança sur la scène, portant dans ses bras frêles un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Il me fit un sourire éblouissant._

 **Enfant :** _Félicitation grande-soeur ! Je lui frottait affectueusement la tête en prenant les fleurs._

 **Douce :** _Merci beaucoup, Gil !_

 _Il partit en courant en riant par où il était venu. Je me tournais un instant vers le public qui commençait à partir, hésitante, avant de suivre mon petit frère. Je disparu derrière le rideau de velours rouge mais ne vit personne. Juste un mur de pierres grises vierges._

 **Douce :** _He-ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_

 **? :** _Tu es enfin là !_

 _Je me tournai en sursaut en entendant cette voix d'enfant aux accents accusateurs. La scène avait disparue, laissant place à un autre mur devant lequel étaient empilées des caisses. Sur deux de ces caisses était assis un petit garçon blond à l'air poisseux. Il avait une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le côté droit de son visage aux traits fins, ne laissant paraître qu'un de ses yeux, doré, à gauche. Divers bleus coloraient les parties visibles de son corps. Je soufflais :_

 **Douce :** _… Vince... ?_

 _L'enfant ne réagit pas et se contenta de déclarer d'un ton morne :_

 **Vincent :** _Tu es en retard. Ça fait des heures qu'_ elle _t'attends._

 **Douce :** _… « Elle »... ?_

 _Curieuse de voir ce que Vincent fixait derrière moi, je me tournais lentement. Je vis, incrustée dans le mur, une porte en bois assez vielle et délabrée que des centaines de mains avaient polies au fils des années. Je m'approchais le plus lentement possible, la main tremblante tendue vers la poignée._

 **Douce :** _… Je connais... cette porte..._

 _Je m'en saisi d'un coup pour pousser la porte dans un claquement sourd. Elle s'ouvrit en grand dans un gémissement. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait que du noir. Je fronçais les sourcils et fis quelques pas en avant, m'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Une fois habituée à la pénombre, je pus vaguement distinguer un escalier devant moi, de larges poutres mitées au plafond, et un espace sur mon côté droit devant anciennement accueillir une autre porte pour mener à la cuisine. J'effleurai du bout des doigts la rampe avant de me détourner. La poussière voletait un peu partout et ne se dévoilait qu'à la lumière blanche provenant de la porte. Il régnait une odeur de renfermé et de souvenirs à la fois brutale et douce. J'avançais doucement à ma droite pour redécouvrir la pièce à cuisiner si familière pourtant si lointaine. Je caressais lentement la table à manger, chassant une fine pellicule de poussière. Je touchais avec mon regard, qui commençait à s'habituer à la noirceur des lieus, le moindre recoin de cette pièce fantomatique._

« BO-BOUM ! » _fit mon cœur en s'arrêtant sur un détail, parterre._

 _Une main dépassait légèrement de sous la table. Elle était fine, féminine mais frippée par le temps et le travail. Elle était raide._

 _Quelqu'un ricana derrière moi, je me tournais, les larmes aux yeux, désespérée. Alice se tenait le ventre en riant, ses cheveux bruns et sa robe blanche voletant autour d'elle d'une façon surnaturelle._

 **Alice :** _HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est de ta faute ! HAHAHA ! C'est à cause de toi... HA ! Qu'_ elle _est morte ! HAHA !_

 _Je tombais à genoux, plaquant mes mains sur mon crâne de toutes mes forces comme pour extraire la souffrance que j'éprouvait._

 **Douce :** _Non..._

 **Alice :** _Et si ! HAHAHA !_

 **Douce :** _NOOON ! TAIS-TOI ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ! TU N'Y ÉTAIS PAS ! Je n'ai rien pu faire... RIEN ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! POUR RIEN !_

 _Son sourire s'estompa un petit peu, son expression du visage devanant peu à peu plus sérieuse et dure._

 **Alice :** _Douce._

 **Douce :** _Non, je... !_

 **Alice :** _Douce._

 **Douce :** _Je ne... !_

 **Alice :** _Douce._

 _Sa voix était plus lointaine, plus grave aussi, mais moins tranchante, plus agréable. Une vive lumière auréola son visage dont les traits changeaient, devenant plus doux et en même temps plus forts. Ses cheveux se firent plus courts, plus bouclés. Et ses yeux passèrent d'un violet moqueur à un vert foncé pesant. Le voix reprit une dernière fois, me ramenant enfin à la réalité._

 _ **Victor :**_ Douce.

La jeune fille peinait à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières retombant à chaque fois sur ses joues. Le brun ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment vu le choc qu'avait dû prendre son crâne. Il se redressa pour juger du regard les alentours. Ce n'était plus qu'un amas de rochers dont certains côtés étaient carbonisés. Le plateau de pierres sur lequel reposait la jeune fille avait dû s'effondrer. Cette dernière était affalée entre deux rochers, plusieurs plaies ouvertes, sa jambes droite formant un angle anormal. Elle émit un drôle de rictus en essayant de se redresser suivit d'une légère plainte.

 _ **Victor :**_ Ne bouge pas, Douce.

 _ **Douce :**_ D... ouce ?...

 _ **Victor :**_ Tu es dans un sale état. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Oui... Il y avait... ce lapin !...

 _ **Victor :**_ Lapin ?

Elle essaya de hocher la tête avant que la douleur frappe comme un tambour. Victor leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Super... Elle délire..._ se dit-il.

 _ **Victor**_ : Douce... je vais te porter*, d'accord ?

La pauvre fille hocha à peine la tête. Le brun s'accroupit à côté d'elle, la prit contre sa poitrine puis la souleva comme si celle-ci ne pesait rien. Il marcha un peu, cherchant du regard et de l'ouïe ses gardes du corps. Ils n'étaient vraiment jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux, ces idiots !... les épaules de la brune se secouèrent à un rythme rapide. Elle sanglotait. Lui se taisait.

 _ **Douce :**_ Tu sais... c'est de ma faute... !

Lui se taisait.

 _ **Douce :**_ C'est de ma faute si elle est morte !

Lui se taisait.

 _ **Douce :**_ Victoria ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est entièrement de ma faute si elle est morte... !

 _ **Victor :**_ Tu es folle, tais-toi.

 _ **Douce :**_ Rien ne serait arrivé si j'étais intervenue, elle serait encore peut-être là !...

Il grinça des dents.

 _ **Victor :**_ Arrête ça, tu n'es pas toi-même. C'est l'Abysse qui te fait délirer.

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais... ! Victoria... !

 _ **Victor :**_ Tais-toi. Ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi.

Douce fronça légèrement des sourcils et baissa la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait l'air terriblement seule à cet instant.

* * *

Lottie Baskerville fulminait contre Xerxes Break depuis que celui-ci l'avait quitté. Zai Vessalius la suivait en silence et la petite rousse aux yeux reptiliens fronçait ses courts sourcils avec anxiété. Et il y avait cette silhouette aussi... qui les regardait de loin. Ça tête était encapuchonnée et ne laissait dépasser qu'une tresse dorée sur son épaule droite. Elle pencha légèrement la tête avec un petit sourire triste, faisant tinté ses boucles d'oreilles tombant comme des gouttes.

 _Enfin ! Je vais enfin te retrouver ! Mais cette fois-ci... Ce serra pour toujours ! Sans toi... tout n'est que ténèbres. Tu es mon point de repère. Tu es mon soleil. Vivre ou mourir n'a plus d'importance quand tu n'es pas là. Alors... Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?_

Quand la petite fille se retourna vivement, aux aguets, il n'y avait personne dans son dos.

La femme aux cheveux roses se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d'un homme aussi étrange que le chapelier. Elle plaignait la personne qui capturerait son cœur – en admettant qu'elle existe un jour. C'est dans cette pensée qu'elle pénétra dans une immense pièce identifiable comme le hall d'un château ou l'intérieur d'une cathédrale gothique en traversant une brume noirâtre et peu accueillante. La petite rousse agrippa la cape pourpre de Lottie en fixant du coin de l'oeil le Vessalius. Elle lui chuchota :

 _ **Petite fille :**_ Lottie... Pourquoi cet homme vient-il avec nous ?...

La plus vielle soupira avec exaspération.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Il nous apporte son aide pour retrouver Maître Glen, tu le sais déjà.

 _ **Petite fille :**_ Oui mais... il est... et Tillie ne...

 _ **Lottie :**_ Tillie n'est pas là. Et puis, pourquoi son avis serait pris en compte ? Cette petite peste...

 _ **Petite fille :**_ Oh, Lottie ! Tu exagère ! Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas mais tout de même...

 _ **Lottie :**_ Excuse-moi. Je suis juste un peu énervée.

Lottie avait baissé la tête en fronçant des sourcils, fixant le sol avec une moue pensive. La petite fille eut un sourire lumineux, les joues rougissante, ses cils encadrant ses yeux plissés par la joie et ses pupilles de reptiles paraissant contenir toute la sagesse du monde. Zai Vessalius regarda autour de lui et demanda d'une voix plus dure que de la pierre :

 _ **Zai :**_ Est-ce que cette chose infâme est venue jusqu'ici ?

La petite fille se tourna vers lui avec un regard souffrant. L'homme lâcha Zwei Baskerville brutalement sur le sol.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Oui.

Celle qui semblait la plus jeune se précipita vers elle, s'accroupissant à ses côtés pour tâter et regarder ses blessures. Lottie releva l'étrangeté de la venue d'Oz Vessalius près de la porte menant à l'Abysse appartenant aux Baskerville.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Surement à cause de l'influence de Jack.

 _ **Zai :**_ Il connait donc l'emplacement de la porte ?

Lottie rit. Elle expliqua au duc que son « fils » pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, que personne ne pouvait imaginer trouver l'entrée des Baskerville en plein milieux d'une zone occupée par Pandora. Zai jeta un coup d'oeil à la rousse. Elle était penchée au dessus de sa camarade et faisait rouler ses larmes le long de ses joues, puis goutter sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il sourit en disant :

 _ **Zai :**_ J'ai toujours été impressionner par ce pouvoir... La Simili Tortue est une chain vraiment unique en son genre...

Lottie sourit tendrement en la regardant à son tour alors que la concernée ne leva pas les yeux, comme en transe.

 _ **Lottie :**_ C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment être d'une immense générosité pour passé un pacte avec un chain guérisseuse.

Un gros grondement retentit derrière l'immense porte de métal aux courbures élégantes.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Tiens ? Nous sommes là juste au bon moment, on dirait... À qui le tour de revenir dans notre monde ?

La porte s'entrouvrit un peu, puis d'un coup, les portes s'écartèrent, laissant s'engouffrer de grandes rafales de vent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde se couvrit le visage pour se protéger de la force de ce blizzard qui n'avait rien en commun avec celui du monde normal. Enfin, quand ce se fut calmé, une ombre rampante surgit de l'obscurité. Lottie sourit en reconnaissant cet ancien camarade.

 _ **Lottie :**_ … Ça faisait longtemps ! Nous sommes venus t'accueillir... Lily !

La personne en cape pourpre se redressa, laissant voir une enfant d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux coupés courts de couleur blond vénitien, aux grands yeux bleus clairs autour desquelles s'ouvraient de longs cils blonds, un long tatouage marqué sur la joue gauche et une longue boucle-d'oreille à frange tombant du côté droit de sa capuche. La rousse se redressa et couru jusqu'à Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras avec une protection maternelle. La blonde tâta son dos en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux quand elle demanda :

 _ **Lily :**_ Lo... Lottie... Mabel... c'est vous ?

Mabel sourit en l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

 _ **Mabel :**_ Tu es enfin sortie... Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Lily se libera des bras de la contractante de Simili en secouant négativement la tête. Elle se redressa vivement vers celle aux cheveux roses et lui sauta presque dans les bras.

 _ **Lily :**_ Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Je suis partie combien de temps ?

Lottie hésita, puis lui répondit lourdement :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Cent ans.

Lily écarquilla les yeux en accusant le choc. Mabel tourna ses grands yeux vers le sol en haussant un sourcil, portant un doigt pensif à sa bouche. Lottie éclata d'un rire cynique.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Ça fait un choc, pas vrai ? Je suis revenue il y a quatre ans à peine, alors je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir ! Ce sont Mabel et Elsie qui m'ont retrouvées...

Lottie expliqua à la petite comment tous les Baskerville s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Abysse. À la fin de son récit, Lily se mit à pleurer.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Le carnage que nous avons commis est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de « Tragédie de Sablier »... Tu auras du mal à reconnaître la capitale. Quant à Maître Glen tel que nous l'avons connu, il est introuvable ! Il paraît que son corps à été détruit par Jack Vessalius.

La petite s'écria avec effroi :

 _ **Lily :**_ Impossible ! Nous lui avions préparé un réceptacle ! Et Tillie était chargé de sa sécurité !

 _ **Lottie :**_ Nous n'avons pas préparé le réceptacle à temps hélas... et Tillie... je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais pu la comprendre mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis juste avant le massacre... J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas retournée contre Maître Glen...

Lily se tut et fixa le sol avec de la terreur dans le regard. Celle aux cheveux rose porta la main à son cœur en récitant, comme une poésie apprise par cœur :

 _ **Lottie :**_ C'est pourquoi... Nous le cherchons sans relâche... Nous devons découvrir sous quelle apparence l'âme de Glen s'est réincarnée !

Mabel sembla se réveiller d'un coup en écarquillant des yeux pleins de lumières de compréhension.

 _ **Mabel :**_ C'est donc pour ça !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard blasé et une goutte coulant le long du front.

 _ **Lottie :**_ Je te demande pardon ?

 _ **Mabel :**_ Ça fait déjà cent ans que Sablier est tombé ! C'est loin !

 _ **Lottie :**_ Ne me dit pas que tu viens de réalisé que nous n'étions pas du tout à la même époque qu'avant ?

 _ **Mabel :**_ Bien sûr que non ! J'avais déjà remarqué ! On ne mange plus du tout les mêmes plats, c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille !

Tout le monde la fixa dans un silence lourd pendant que de petites étoiles tournoyaient autour de la rousse. Lottie finit par soupirer en se pinçant l'arrête du nez :

 _ **Lottie :**_ Ta bonté naturelle m'avait fait oublié que tu n'avais que trois neurones, Mabel...

 _ **Zai :**_ Ça va être l'heure...

 _ **Lily :**_ L'heure ?

 _ **Lottie :**_ Dug et Fang sont partis briser le premier sceau qui retient l'âme de Glen...

Mabel ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis demanda avec un visage souffrant et rougissant :

 _ **Mabel :**_ Dîtes...

 _ **Lottie :**_ Mmh ?

 _ **Mabel :**_ Est-ce que... vous pensez... que c'est une bonne chose si Glen revient... ?

Lily haussa les sourcils.

 _Ce pouvoir... je n'en voulais pas... Il me répugnais !_

Zai les fronça.

 _Je voulais juste être une personne honnête pourtant, il m'en empêchait chaque jour un peu plus._

Lottie écarquilla les yeux.

 _Toute la haine, toute l'hypocrisie, tout le malheur, toute la crasse du monde que je voulais oublier en apportant la joie aux autres me revenait à chaque fois en pleine tête quand je croisais ce regard qui n'avait rien d'humain..._

 _ **Lottie :**_ Mab...

Le sol se secoua violemment, faisant crier Lily qui s'accrochait à Lottie.

 _Ça y est._

Zai Vessalius s'agrippa à un rocher et sourit en serrant les dents.

 _Quelque chose est en marche._

Mabel fut éjectée en arrière.

 _Une aire nouvelle..._

Elle se heurta contre quelque chose de mou et confortable ressemblant à un tas de draps.

 _…_ _Qui commencera lorsque la dernière note de cette mélodie grinçante retentira..._

Elle se tourna et découvrir la grande personne dont la tresse blonde volait au vent. Celle-ci souriait calmement, d'un sourire qui disait à la fois « je t'aime bien » et « prends garde ».

 _…_ _Et mettra fin à un siècle de suspend._

Les yeux reptiliens de la rousse se remplir de lumières et elle eut un immense sourire.

 _ **Mabel :**_ Ah ! Te voilà enfin... Elsie !

Une secousse retira la capuche du visage de la personne, dévoilant une jeune femme aux traits fins, aux lèvres pulpeuses, au nez très légèrement en trompette, aux grands yeux doux couleur émeraude avec quelques éclats de mauve leur donnant un côté mélancolique, aux cheveux tirés en arrière retenus par deux petites tresses sur les côté de son crâne et une grande tresse tombant sur son épaule. Ses petites boucle d'oreille tombantes mauves tintèrent quand elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 _ **Elsie :**_ Oui... Je suis là...

* * *

Le ciel pleurait toutes les peines que la Terre avait endurée, tous les malheurs du monde. Ses larmes tombaient rapidement vers la terre, s'écrasant sur les personnes au fond de ce gouffre, se prolongeaient en glissant sur leur peau ou leurs cheveux puis terminaient leur folle épopée sur le sol froid et mouillé de pierre. Tout le monde s'activaient et s'organisaient pour faire évacuer la ville de Sablier au plus vite possible. Les agents de Pandora se répartissaient les tâches alors qu'Elliot Nightray et Oz Vessalius se disaient au revoir à leur manière. Le premier cité allait partir en compagnie de son valet Léo quand ils furent stoppés net par le bruit de nombreux pas qui venaient dans leur direction. L'héritié du duché de l'ombre mit instantanément, par réflexe, la main sur le pommeau de son épée noire. Ils purent tous voir arriver un groupe d'hommes en uniforme de la garde royale arriver d'un pas vif, deux d'entre eux aidant une jeune femme très belle à la coupe de cheveux folle à marcher. Celle-ci semblait bléssée et boitait. En retrait, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long bruns bouclés et aux yeux vert sapin durs comme la galce marchait sans en avoir conscience, le visage sombre.

 _ **Léo :**_ Douce ! Ça va ?!

Le binoclard se précipita sur son amie qui lui sourit douloureusement.

 _ **Douce :**_ Ça pourrait être mieux, ça pourrait être pire.

 _ **Elliot :**_ Tu es blessée ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Mais toujours vivante !

 _ **Léo :**_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 _ **Douce :**_ Hum... je ne me souviens pas. Le choc, tu vois ? Mais apparament, le rocher sur lequel j'étais s'est écroulé, et... _***grimace***_ moi avec...

Elle tourna la tête très légèrement vers Gilbert pour voir ce que son frère pensait de sa mauvaise chute, mais il ne lui jetait même pas un rapide coup d'oeil. Il restait fixé, comme figé, sur Victor avec une expression de profonde stupéfaction.

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Vous êtes... messire Victor !

Le cité se retourna vivement vers l'aîné des Nightray adoptés, les yeux plissés. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour écouter. Un silence pesant était tombé sur Sablier. Gilbert continua cependant, hypnotisé, les yeux écarquillés :

 _ **Gilbert :**_ Ou doit-on vous appeler « Princesse Victoria Raishrock » ?

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

*surtout, surtout, ne faites JAMAIS ça avec un blessé !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Une petite review ne ferait pas de mal ! ;)

Conscience: Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit...?!

Non pitié ! Pas taper ! Pas taper !


End file.
